Comment j'ai rencontré votre père
by Menea
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki décide de raconter à ses enfants ses jeunes années dans la vie d'adulte et sa rencontre avec leur père..
1. Synopsis

Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto, exceptés deux personnages, vous comprendrez en lisant ce synopsis.

Note n°1 : Ce synopsie c'est un peu un avant goût, comme une bande annonce pour les films.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis &amp; bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pluie battait son plein dans la ville de Tokyo. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans sa maison qui se situait à l'ouest de la ville. Elle enleva son imperméable noir et détacha ses cheveux blonds qui était d'un éclat unique en son genre. Elle se retourna et dévisagea de ses yeux bleus sa progéniture qui enlevait également son manteau et ses chaussures, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux blonds indomptables et de son sale caractère, le reste elle tenait de son père. Elle la regarda, en colère.

« J'en reviens toujours pas..

\- Je suis désolée maman je voulais simplement-

\- C'était l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de mon existence ! Et je peux te dire que j'en ai passé des moments embarrassants !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que la soirée allait se dérouler ainsi je te le jure !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais désobéi, et en plus tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée..

\- Va dans ta chambre ! On en reparlera plus tard. »

Sa fille souffla puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et monta quatre par quatre les escaliers de la demeure. La mère soupira et monta à son tour, épuisée, les escaliers. Elle alla dans le bureau de son mari puis ouvrit la porte. Elle s'assit sur son grand fauteuil en cuir qui se situait derrière le bureau puis se retourna pour faire face à la grande fenêtre. Elle avait une vue sur l'ouest de Tokyo et elle ne se lassera jamais de cette vue. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer faiblement à la porte.

« Entré » Dit-elle en se retournant.

Son fils, d'âgé de seulement dix-sept ans, entra dans la pièce, faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je vous ai entendu crier en bas toi et Mihoko..

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu étais au courant de cette _manigance _?

\- Oui. » Avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lui, avait tout hérité de son père: La couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux mais avait les mêmes yeux bleus que sa mère. « Tu sais, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal..

\- Je le sais.. » Déclara-t-elle en soupirant, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le fauteuil en cuir, levant sa tête vers le lustre qui illuminait la pièce. « J'ai été dur avec elle, est-ce-que tu peux me l'amener s'il te plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de quitter la pièce. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de sa petite sœur qui était derrière lui.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent sur les canapés, en silence, face à elle. Elle les regarda d'un air grave, les comparants à leur paternel, avant de soupirer.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire.

\- Une.. Histoire ? » Demanda sa fille, ahuri. « C'est _ça_ ma punition ?

\- Hn. Je vais vous raconter comment j'ai rencontré votre père mais pour cela, il faut remonter quelques années en arrière.. »

* * *

Alors, comme première impression ? What do you think ?


	2. Chapter 1

_« Cela remonte à 2005. J'avais fais mon entrée à l'université de Konoha pour faire des études en beaux arts. J'avais suffisamment économisé pour me louer un appartement. Je ne voulais plus et ne pouvait plus vivre au crochet de votre grand-père Iruka qui lui, voulait voyagé dans le monde. Il avait fait beaucoup pour moi en m'adoptant et en s'occupant de moi pendant cinq ans. C'était en colocation avec votre oncle Kiba qui lui faisait des études en médecine qu'on avait décidé de louer un petit appartement à deux pièces qui se situait à quelques minutes de l'université et du centre-ville. Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais commencé l'université que j'étais submergée de travail. Ce jour là votre oncle avait enfin prit son courage à deux et avait parlé pour la première fois à votre tante. »_

_25 septembre 2005_

Je terminai mon exposé sur la culture des égyptiens qui était basé sur les hiéroglyphes que je devais rendre pour demain matin. Cela m'avait coûté mon samedi après-midi, ma soirée, ma nuit de sommeil et mon dimanche. Je bus une gorgée de ma dix-neuvième tasse de café, je pense, j'avais arrêté de compter à partir de ma onzième tasse. Cela m'apprendra à vouloir faire mes devoirs en retard, surtout que j'avais eu un délai de quatre semaines pour le faire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire les choses en avance, il me fallait cette adrénaline, que je sois stressée pour que je réussisse et que je reste concentrée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vis qu'il était vingt et une heure trente deux lorsque j'avais terminé mon exposé. Je l'enregistrai dans mon ordinateur puis l'éteignis avant de fermer le capot puis crier de satisfaction et m'étirer les bras. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et aperçut Kiba. Il s'assit en face de moi, posant des bières et notre dîner qui venait du Macdonald. Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil, le trouvant étrangement silencieux. Il soupira de bien être avant de me regarder.

« Je suis tombé amoureux. » S'écria Kiba, rêveur.

« De qui encore ? » Demandai-je, sarcastique, connaissant ce dernier. Il « tombait amoureux » de chaque belle fille qu'il croisait. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la question que je lui avait posé.

« C'est différent. _Elle_ est différente.

\- Et _elle_ s'appelle comment ?

\- Hinata. » Dit-il avant de faire un sourire béat.

Au moins il connaissait son prénom. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déçu, encore une fois, mais j'étais heureuse pour lui, même si j'étais un peu sceptique.

« Je l'ai parlé tout à l'heure pendant ma pause au boulot. Tu te rappelles de la jolie fille que je croisais souvent au café ?

\- Celle que tu appelais Gingerbread Latte ?

\- Oui, c'est elle ! Je lui ai servi sa commande habituelle, un Gingerbread Latte avec des pancakes* et j'avais remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement stressée alors je suis allé lui parler. »

Début du Flash-Back

Kiba servait les clients. Il y avait beaucoup de monde le dimanche, surtout cet après-midi de automne. La queue allait jusqu'à dehors. Il devait servir un dernier client et il pourrait aller prendre sa pause. Le client qu'il devait servir n'était autre que la jolie fille qu'il surnommait Gingerbread Latte. Elle était assise en terrasse à sa table habituelle, qui était un peu éloigné des autres. Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux ébènes qui avait des reflets bleu grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elle tapa sur son ordinateur. Kiba ravala sa salive, s'il devait lui parler c'était le moment ou jamais. Il prit un plateau et mit la commande avant de traverser en grande enjambée le restaurant. Il arriva sur la terrasse et la servit. Elle leva son regard clair vers lui puis lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien. Je vous vois souvent venir ici et je me demandais comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je m'appelle Hinata. Et vous vous êtes Kiba ?

\- Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

\- Votre prénom est écrit sur votre badge.

\- Ahahah c'est vrai. » Avoua-t-il en riant de gêne, se trouvant bête à ce moment là. « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps..

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, au contraire. À quelle heure est votre pause ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..

\- Non du tout, elle commence maintenant à vrai dire.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de la passer en ma compagnie ? » Demanda-t-elle, en jouant avec ses doigts, rougissant un peu.

« Cela me ferait plaisir. » Lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire étincelant. Il s'assit en face d'elle et leur discussion débuta.

Fin du Flash-Back

« On a discuté, faisant connaissance. Elle est dans la même université que nous sauf qu'elle étudie le droit des affaires ! Je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour ne pas l'avoir croisé..

\- Le bâtiment D* se situe à l'opposé de ton bâtiment..

\- Ouais mais quand même !

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais croisé. Heureusement que tu travailles au starbuck.. Comment elle est ?

\- C'est une chouette fille ! Sa timidité la rend adoraaaaable ! »

Je ris à sa phrase, j'aimais bien le voir ainsi. Je pris le sac de Macdonald et jeta un coup d'œil dedans, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trompé de commande encore une fois. Je le dévisageai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un royal cheese avec deux hamburger ?

\- Ouais.

\- Avec des frites moyennes ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et une grande boisson d'ice tea ?

\- Ouais, je t'ai même pris un McFleurry au nappage caramel avec des M&amp;Ms* et.. » S'interrompit-il en fouillant un deuxième sac. « Et un Latte noisette caramel !

\- Oh merci ! Tomber amoureux ne te fais pas perdre la mémoire à ce que je vois.

\- Pas faux. » Ria-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Tu as passé ton week-end enfermé ici, coupé du monde. Gaara est même passé à mon travail aujourd'hui.. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer..Téléphone le après s'il te plaît.. Pour ma vie. » Avoua-t-il en dégoulinant.

Je me tapai automatiquement le front. J'avais oublié que je devais passer chez Gaara car sa petite sœur Temari* était de passage. Cette petite blonde de quatorze ans voulait à tout prix me voir.

« Je passerai chez lui après le dîner. »

Je mangeai mon repas comme si c'était la première fois que je le mangeais. Après tout, je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier. J'étais trop absorbée par mon devoir pour faire une pause. Mon repas finit, j'allai dans ma chambre qui était sans dessus dessous puis préparai mon sac. Je savais que j'allais dormir chez lui. Je pris des vêtements que j'allais porter demain qui était une chemise à carreaux noir et rouge, un jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc avec des sous-vêtements de rechange. Je pris mes livres pour demain avant de ranger mon ordinateur portable dedans et le cadeau de Temari. Je me changea et mis un jean slim noir avec un pull gris. Je savais que j'avais oublié un pyjama chez lui et j'avais une brosse à dent à moi là bas. Je sortis de ma chambre et allai à l'entrée pour mettre mes doc martens noirs et mon manteau kaki. Je mis mes clés dans ma poche avant de crier :

« À demain ! C'est à mon tour de ramener le dîner n'oublis pas !

\- Ok à demain. »

Je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui se situait juste au trottoir d'en face de l'université. En attendant le bus, je décidai d'appeler Gaara. Il répondit à la troisième tonalité.

«_ Allô _?

\- Ouais c'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue j'avais-

_\- Je sais, Kiba m'a expliqué. Tu as encore oublié de faire tes devoirs.. »_

Je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il avait roulé des yeux en disant cette phrase. Je soupirai.

« J'arrive chez toi dans vingt minutes !

_\- Ok._

\- À toute- » Il m'avait raccroché au nez. Il m'en voulait. J'allais devoir passer au tabac pour lui acheter son paquet de cigarette préféré, qui était également le plus cher qu'ils avaient puisqu'il fumait que ça.

Je pris le bus, passant au tabac, pour aller vers le nord de la ville. J'avais marché jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant des grands immeubles qui faisaient plus de vingt étages. Seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre de louer, non d'acheter un appartement dans ces immeubles, surtout qu'ils étaient bien situés. Un jour j'aimerais vivre dans l'un de ces appartements, j'allais devoir travailler dur pour cela*. J'arrivai devant l'immeuble de Gaara. J'entrai dedans et vis le concierge devant son bureau en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur. Il leva sa tête et me dévisagea, à croire que j'étais de trop.

« Bonsoir monsieur.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Uzumaki. Mr. No Sabaku m'a averti de votre arrivée.. Vous pouvez passer. » Lâcha-t-il avant de remporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

Je pris l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Plus vous vivez haut, plus vous êtes riches, pas plus compliqué. Je toquai à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Temari. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage enfantin et elle me sauta dans les bras.

« Naruko ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Tema ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue hier. Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau. »

Elle se décolla de moi et pencha légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, voulant savoir ce que c'était. En la regardant, une phrase qu'elle m'avait dit un jour il y a quelques années me revins en tête : _Tu sais j'ai beau avoir tout ce que je veux, mais rien de tout ces cadeaux m'ait donné par amour c'est pour cela que je suis tellement contente quand tu me donnes un cadeau, parce que c'est donné par amour._

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en ressorti une petite boîte à musique. Je lui donnai et je pouvais voir à son sourire qu'elle aimait déjà son cadeau. J'avais acheté ce cadeau il y a deux mois de cela, j'attendais l'occasion pour lui offrir.

« En écoutant la musique, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et se recula de la porte pour me laisser passer. La tête de Gaara dépassai du fauteuil. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds et mis mes mains devant ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est.. » Demandai-je en prenant une voix grave.

« Je ne sais pas.. Une pieuvre* blonde qui a oublié de passer hier. Ce qui fais que j'ai dû supporter une autre pieuvre blonde plus jeune toute la soirée !

\- Hé ! » m'écriai-je en même temps que Temari qui l'avait entendu en entrant dans la pièce, avant de reprendre. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es vraiment têtu tu sais..

\- Je le sais.

\- Et on sait tout les deux que dans ton paquet de cigarette il ne reste plus que six cigarettes.. » Commençai-je en faisant un rictus malicieux. Il fumait trois cigarettes par jour, donc il était facile de savoir combien de cigarette il lui restait. Je fouillai dans mon sac et ressortit un paquet de cigarette. « Et que ça ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à mercredi... »

Le regard de Gaara dévisagea le paquet de cigarette que je tenais à la main.

« Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui. » Dit-il à petite voix avant de me jeter dessus et de prendre le paquet de cigarette.

Gaara ne résistait jamais à un paquet de cigarette. Je me rappelle un jour à nos quinze ans je lui avais pris tout ces paquets de cigarettes pour qu'il arrête de fumer. Depuis, je n'avais plus jamais osé refaire cette erreur tellement sa réaction était violente. Il fumait moins qu'avant, certes, mais je voulais qu'il arrêtait de fumer. Après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis mes onze ans et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je me rappelle encore de la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

Début du Flash-Back

Je rentrai de l'école et la nuit était déjà tombée. Si je n'arrivais pas à l'orphelinat avant _eux_, _ils_ allaient encore une fois jeter toutes mes affaires dehors. Il avait plût un peu plus tôt dans la journée et je savais qu'il allait pleuvoir cette nuit. Je courrai à toute vitesse. Je décidai de passer par le parc en prenant le grand pont. Je m'approchai du pont et vis une silhouette debout sur le pont qui était mal éclairé. Je m'arrêtai de courir et m'approchai de lui à petit pas. Il était de dos à moi mais je pouvais deviner que c'était un garçon de mon âge.

« Descend de là c'est dangereux tu sais ! » M'écriai-je avant de mettre mes deux mains devant ma bouche.

Il se retourna lentement vers moi. Il avait les yeux fermés, je pouvais clairement voir qu'il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il était serein. Il ouvra les yeux et me dévisagea. Il me regarda, en colère. Je m'approchai encore de lui, en ne faisant aucun de geste brusque.

« Descend de là bon sang.. »

Il continua à me dévisager avant de tourner sa tête vers le vide. Je me sentais pas bien à ce moment là, j'avais un peu le vertige et le voir comme ça me donnai envie de vomir. Il sauta du rebord et atterrit en face de moi, silencieux. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de le crier dessus.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu as cherché à sauter du vide, tu risquais de te blesser et encore pire, mourir ! »

Plus je lui criais dessus plus il me souriait. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Mais pourquoi tu souris bon sang ?!

\- À cause de toi.

\- De moi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » Lui demandai-je en serrant les points. Il m'énervait de plus en plus. Il allait sauter du vide il y avait quelques secondes de cela et je le faisais sourire.

« Non pourquoi ?

\- Tu me demande sérieusement pourquoi ?!

\- Tu m'as demandé si je me moquais de toi et ce n'est pas le cas, donc je te demande ce qui te fais penser cela. »

Et là je compris qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi, qu'il me le demandait sérieusement. J'en perdais mes mots et je tombais des nus tellement que je n'en revenais pas.

« Je n'allais pas sauter. » M'avoua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au vide.

« Mais tu-

\- Est-ce-que tu as eu peur ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as eu peur ? » Me demanda-t-il encore une fois, me regardant avec ses yeux bleus virant au gris. Bizarrement, je n'étais plus en colère. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui » Avouai-je en murmurant, baissant la tête.

« Je pense que tu es la seule qui aurait eu peur que je saute.

\- C'est faux ! Je suis sûr que tes parents se seraient inquiétés et-

\- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père n'en a rien à faire. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarquer mon absence. » Me répondit-il sèchement. Son regard s'était obscurci.

« Mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pleura pour toi ! Toujours.. » M'écriai-je, me convainquant moi-même, me demandant si je mourrais, est-ce-que quelqu'un pleurait ? Puis je pensai à Iruka-senseï. Lui il pleurait pour moi c'est pour cela que je voulais _rester_. Sans le vouloir, je commençai à pleurer. Moi j'allais pleurer pour lui s'il avait sauté. Il me regarda, étonné, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'était à mon tour d'être étonnée.

« Merci. » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'écarter de moi et de s'en aller.

« Mais.. Où vas-tu ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. » M'avoua-t-il avant de reprendre la route.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri. C'était la rencontre la plus bizarre que j'avais fais de ma vie. Depuis ce jour j'allais tous les jours au parc espérant le croiser et un jour il y était. C'était de là que notre amitié commença.

Fin du Flash-Back

Je passai le reste de ma soirée à regarder des films en leurs compagnies. Temari taquinait Gaara qui lui en avait plus que marre. Gaara avait beau dire qu'il n'aimait pas voir sa demi-sœur, je savais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

_26 septembre 2005_

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par des bruits de pas. Je baillai et m'étira les bras. Je me redressai légèrement puis regardai les alentours et je m'étais endormis sur le canapé avec Temari qui dormait sur mes cuisses. J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise sans la réveiller, ce que je réussis avec brio. Je regardai l'horloge et il était sept heure quarante sept. Mon cours commençait à huit heure trente tapante. J'accourus jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant mon sac qui était au pied du canapé au passage et m'y enfermai. Je fouillai dans le troisième tiroir d'une des grandes commodes de la salle de bain en marbre noir de Gaara et trouvai ma brosse à dents, mon peigne, mon gel douche, mon fer à lisser et une trousse de maquillage. Je sortis tout ça de la commode et allai prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler mes vêtements choisi la veille. Je lissai mes cheveux rapidement et les laissa détacher. Je me brossa les dents et rangea tout ce que j'avais sorti dans le tiroir que j'avais ouvert quelques minutes auparavant. Je sortit de la salle de bain en direction du salon et aperçut Gaara dans la cuisine, buvant un café, me regardant l'air amusé.

« Tiens il y a du café et je viens d'acheter des viennoiseries.

\- Oh merci tu me sauves la vie !

\- C'est mon rôle après tout. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre une autre gorgée de son café. « Il est huit heure, je t'ai appelé un taxi, il sera là dans cinq minutes. »

Si je n'avais pas été en retard, je l'aurai serré dans mes bras, mais tellement fort qu'il m'aurait donné une gifle à la fin comme il le fait à chaque fois. Gaara le comprit et hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de se reculer. J'embrassai chastement le front de Temari qui était toujours endormie et enfilai mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de quitter l'appartement.

J'aperçus le taxi en face de l'immeuble et monta dedans. J'arrivai devant l'imposante université et courut jusqu'à mon casier. Je déposa mon sac et ne prit que mon ordinateur portable et deux livres avec moi. J'allai jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre où il n'y avait pas plus de dix élèves présents. Je regardai l'heure de mon portable : il n'était que huit heure vingt six. Je m'installa au fond de la salle à côté de la fenêtre.

« Salut Naruko ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai et regardai avec stupeur Karui. Elle s'installa à côté de moi. Je me levai aussitôt pas la serrer dans mes bras.

« Wah Karui cela faisait longtemps !

\- Tellement longtemps ! Presque onze ans nan ?

\- Oui. »

J'avais rencontré Karui à l'orphelinat à mes dix ans. Elle y était restée que un an, peut être moins, avant que son grand frère ne vienne la récupérer. J'étais devenue inconsolable après son départ mais on s'envoyait des lettres régulièrement et avec les nouvelles technologies, on communiquait plus facilement. Je la pris dans mes bras, j'étais vraiment contente de la voir. Elle avait été ma première _vraie_ amie. On parla de tout et de rien. Elle était partie vivre en Jamaïque, son pays d'origine, après son départ de l'orphelinat et elle m'a avoué être arrivé au Japon il y a un mois, me voulant me faire la surprise. Elle était venue en compagnie de ses deux grands frères, A et Killer Bee. Elle était également venue avec son cousin, Omoï* qui était également à l'université. Lui étudiait la médecine, comme Kiba. On avait que troic cours en commun puisque elle étudiait l'histoire des arts et moi les arts appliqués. On parla jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait le commencement des cours.

**XXXX**

La pause déjeuner arriva, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je devais rejoindre mes amis dans mon restaurant préféré qui se situait à dix minutes de l'université. Je proposai à Karui de venir avec son cousin si elle en avait envie. Elle accepta mon offre. On attendit son cousin devant les grilles de l'université jusqu'à qu'elle me donne un coup de coude et me montra du doigt une personne.

« C'est lui. »

Je suivis son doigt du regard et vit un garçon à la peau mâte avec des cheveux blanc, sucette à la bouche. Il marcha d'un air décontracté, ce n'était pas comme si on l'attendait depuis plus de trente minutes.

« Yo.

\- Tu es en retard ! » S'écria Karui avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se cambra un peu de douleur avant de me dévisager.

« Sinon Naruko je te présente mon cousin Omoï et Omoï je te présente Naruko.

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer.

\- Moi de même. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi ! » Me déclara-t-il avec un rictus malicieux.

«En bien j'espère. » Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire malicieux.

On marcha jusqu'au restaurant. Karui et Omoï n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Arrivés devant le restaurant, on entra dans celui-ci, Chez Ichiraku, et j'aperçus au loin tout mes amis qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. Il y avait Ino, Chôji, Kiba, Lee et Kiba. D'ailleurs ce dernier se retourna à notre entrée et fusilla du regard Omoï. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tout les deux en médecine, ils avaient sans doute des cours en communs.

« Bonjour ! » M'écriai-je dans le restaurant, où il y avait que des habitués à cette heure-ci.

« Bonjour Naruko-Chan ! » S'écria à leurs tours Teuchi, propriétaire et chef du restaurant, et Ayame, sa fille.

On prit commande puis on alla à la table où les autres étaient. Je présentai Karui et Omoï aux autres qui eux, étaient ravis. On passa le déjeuner à manger parlant de tout et de rien, tout le monde sauf Kiba, qui était agacé. Il piochait dans son assiette, fusillant du regard Omoï. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

**XXXX**

Le déjeuner terminé, on décida de marcher ensemble en direction de l'université. On reprenait tous à treize heures trente. Durant le chemin, je pris Kiba par le bras et l'attirai derrière, voulant discuter avec lui en tête à tête.

« Eh tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tires la tronche à Omoï ?

\- Il m'énerve.. Son attitude m'énerve..

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait pour t'énerver comme ça ? Je pensais que tu serais les premiers à les accueillir, tu sais que Karui est une amie de longue date..

\- Je le sais et j'ai été ravie de enfin la rencontrer.. » M'avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais il a ouvertement dragué Hinata.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il lui a fait des allusions sexuelles, même après les refus d'Hinata il a insisté.. Je suis arrivé et il m'a dit « ce n'est pas de ma faute, ta copine veut s'amuser avec moi dans mon lit. » j'ai failli le frapper mais je ne voulais pas effrayer davantage Hinata. »

Je comprenais. Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers lui. Il était en pleine discussion avec Ino. Déjà qu'il était arrivé en retard mais il y avait en plus cette histoire, il faisait mauvaise impression.. C'était lasse que je regagnai l'université.

**XXXX**

Mon prochain cours était art-plastiques. J'aimais tout simplement l'art et les travaux pratiques, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire plus tard mais je savais que ce serait un métier lié à l'art. J'entrai dans la salle et m'installai sur mon tabouret face à ma toile vide et à côté de la fenêtre. La prof d'arts plastiques, Kurenaï Yûhi, entra en classe puis se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention des élèves présents dans la salle. Elle prit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, à la fin de chaque trimestre une exposition est organisée à l'université. Durant cette journée, chaque travaux, qu'importe la filière et la spécialité de l'élève, vous devez présenter quelque chose aux partenaires de l'université. C'est eux qui investissent dans les matériels.. Enfin, je ne suis pas la pour faire un cours d'économie, bref c'est grâce à eux qu'on a tout ça. » Déclara-t-elle en montrant la pièce. « Vous allez devoir présenter quelque chose, un tableau, une sculpture, je vous laisse le champ libre. Il n'y aura pas de thématique, c'est un travail libre. L'exposition aura lieu dans trois mois, le dix décembre, et je veux avoir tout vos travaux le quatorze novembre, pas de délai supplémentaire sinon c'est zéro ! Ce sera coefficient en cinq donc si vous voulez augmenter votre moyenne c'est le moment ou jamais, mais vous allez devoir le me présenter durant un entretien.

\- Vous nous demandez de faire l'analyse de notre propre tableau ?

\- C'est exact Kin ! Cet oral dura dix minutes, je vous poserai des questions ensuite. Ce sera également exposé et mit en vente donc représentez les beaux arts et ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi ! »

Je soupirai en se passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'aimais dessiner et tout ce qui avait un rapport à l'art m'intéressait mais je détestais exposer car pour moi, chaque tableau que je peignais me représentais et me touchais personnellement. Si une personne n'aimait pas mon tableau, c'était comme si elle ne m'aimais pas moi, tout simplement. Surtout que ça serait la première fois que des gens voyaient mes œuvres, que j'exposais quelque choses. Mes amis avaient déjà vu certaines de mes œuvres mais qu'une partie, et encore c'était des croquis. Et quand je stressais, je n'arrivais à rien, cela n'allait pas être simple..

_11 novembre 2005_

Et j'avais raison. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'on m'avait donné ce travail à faire et je n'avais rien fait, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Le stresse prenait le dessus sur tout. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, j'avais déplacé mon armoire, mon lit, toute mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce afin d'avoir assez d'espace et pour éviter de les tacher avec de la peinture. Je restais là, assise devant ma toile blanche. J'étais vraiment à bout. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ça va faire une semaine que tu es restée enfermée dans l'appart !

\- J'ai besoin de concentration, je ne sais toujours pas quoi présenter.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver..

\- Et comment je vais trouver hein ?! » M'écriai-je, exaspérée. Puis je soufflai. « Excuse moi, je suis à cran..

\- Je comprends.. Tu devrais aller te balader, aller dans ta station de métro d'artiste incompris là.

\- C'est du free drawing ! Les peintres vont là bas pour laisser place à leurs imaginations, je pense que c'est le seul endroit au monde où personne ne te juge ! »

_« Le free drawing les enfants c'était un endroit où les artistes laissaient libres courts à leurs imaginations. C'était dans une station abandonnée juste en dessous d'une galerie d'art géré par Sasori Hiru, un artiste qui était doué dans tout les domaines artistique, que ce soit la peinture, la sculpture, la musique et même dans l'artisanat. Il exposait parfois nos œuvres. Enfin bref, revenons à l'histoire. »_

« Tu vois ! Va faire un tour là bas. Ce n'est pas en restant devant une toile vide que tu vas trouver. »

Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux, il n'avait pas tort. Je me tournai vers lui et ensuite vers ma toile blanche. Il quitta ma chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'habillai d'un simple pull rouge avec un jean noir déchiré sur le genou puis prit mon manteau kaki et mes martens, prenant mon sac avec moi.

**XXXX**

J'arrivai dans la station de métro une heure plus tard. Je terminai le graff, qui représentait Marilyn Monroe avec l'inscription « L'imperfection est beauté, la folie est génie et il vaut mieux être totalement ridicule que totalement ennuyeux », que j'avais commencé il y a plus de deux mois de cela. J'aimais beaucoup Marilyn Monroe, j'aurais voulu naître des années plus tôt pour avoir l'occasion de la rencontrer ou juste, de la voir en personne.

« Alors Naruko, ça faisait longtemps. » S'écria une voix plein d'enthousiasme.

Je me retournais vivement et vit Sasori, qui me souriait, en compagnie de Deidara Kawamoto, l'un des peintres les plus en vogue. Il était connu grâce à pour faire des peintures assez explosifs et original. J'étais fan de son travail, j'étais même allée à sa dernière exposition mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

« Dei, je te présente Naruko et Naruko je te présente Deidara mais ça tu le sais déjà.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'ai adoré votre dernière exposition !

\- Ahah merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ton graff !

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose.. » Répondis-je, gênée, en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » Me demanda Sasori en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Car à chaque fois que tu viens ici tu commences un nouveau graff et non « perfectionner » l'un des graff que tu as terminé.

\- ..

\- Alors ? »

Je soupirai. Il connaissait vraiment _mes sens artistiques_, comme il le disait si bien.

« Je dois présenter une œuvre demain et elle sera exposée aux partenaires de mon université dans un mois.. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi présenter et l'inspiration ne vient pas à cause du stresse.

\- C'est ta première exposition ? » Me demanda Deidara. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi la première fois que j'ai exposé j'étais dans le même était d'esprit que toi. C'est normal d'être stressé, cela prouve que tu es investie et que c'est important pour toi. J'ai regardé mes anciens carnets de croquis et je suis tombé sur l'un de mes premiers dessins. Et c'est de là que tout a commencé. »

_14 novembre 2005_

Le jour de la présentation arriva. J'avais écouté les conseils de Deidara et avait feuilleté mes anciens carnets à dessin et un dessin avait attiré mon attention, mon premier _vrai_ dessin. J'attendais devant la salle, la pochette de dessin posé sur le sol contre le mur. Je vis Saï Han, l'un de mes camarades de classe, sortir de la salle et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ?

\- Ça s'est bien passé, enfin je crois. Bonne chance.

\- Merci beaucoup. » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et partit. Je regardai ma montre, il était quinze heures, c'était le moment de le rendre et de le présenter. Je toquai à la porte et j'entendis Kurenaï dire entrer. J'exécutai et entrai dans la pièce.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Naruko. Tu vas me présenter une toile à ce que je vois. » Remarqua-t-elle en voyant ma pochette.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas en signe de réponse de confirmation puis accrochai mon tableau. Je me mis de côté et elle le regarda longuement.

« Hm.. Intéressant.

\- C'est un tableau qui fait cent vingt centimètres de longueur et soixante centimètres de largeur. Je l'ai séparé en deux. Dans la première partie. » Commençai-je en montrant la partie. « Le centre principal est un enfant, unisexe, peint en noir. Il représente la tristesse, la solitude et le désespoir. Il est de profil dans une ville coloré et animé. Et dans cette seconde partie.. » Continuai-je en allant de l'autre côté du tableau. « C'est le contraire. Cet enfant est coloré, lui représente la joie, l'espoir, la vie tout simplement. Il est dans une ville dévastée, elle est peint dans les tons sombres, en l'occurrence en gris et en noir. Il est également de profil, faisant face à l'enfant de la première partie.

\- Pourquoi les mettre face à face ?

\- C'est un effet miroir, c'est comme s'ils se regardaient. D'une certaine façon le spectateur peut se représenter dans l'une de ses deux parties.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir peint les deux enfants de la même couleur dans chaque partie ?

\- Je veux que la première chose que voit le spectateur c'est l'enfant présenté dans les parties. Si l'arrière fond est coloré, le noir ressortira davantage. Et inversement.

\- Hn. » Répondis-t-elle en écrivant sur son calepin. « La ville, qu'est-ce-qu'elle représente ?

\- Le quotidien, les personnes autour de l'enfant.

\- Je vois.. Merci beaucoup Naruko. Tu peux poser ton tableau là bas. » Conclu-t-elle en me pointant du doigt un coin de la pièce où plusieurs tableaux et sculpture y étaient posés. Je recouvris ma toile et posa mon tableau à côté d'autres tableaux. J'étais sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« J'ai une dernière question. »

Je me retournai face à elle. Elle avait prit un air sérieux, même trop sérieux.

« D'où est venue l'inspiration pour cette toile ? Parfois, un artiste peint sans savoir pourquoi mais toi.. Tu n'as rien laissé au hasard.

\- C'était à la base un croquis que j'avais dessiné plus jeune. Je l'avais complètement oublié à vrai dire. Je me suis inspirée de ma propre vie et de ce qui m'entourait à ce moment là. D'une certaine façon, je suis l'enfant coloré dans le paysage sombre. Et au moment où j'avais dessiné cette partie, je me suis dis : Si je vis ça, cela veut dire que quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un vit l'opposé de ce que je vis où du moins, ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Je vois.. Merci ce sera tout. »

Je lui souris et quitta la pièce. Je sortis mon portable et vis que j'avais dix huit appels manqués de Kiba. Je l'appelai et il répondit à la première tonalité.

_« Tu réponds enfin !_

\- Je te signale que j'étais en plein oral.. Heureusement que je l'ai mis en mode silencieux sinon c'était foutu !

_\- Désolé.. J'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils.._

\- Pour ?

_\- Rejoins moi au centre-ville, en face de la boulangerie ! Maintenant !_

\- Okaaaaay.. Mais si ça prend trop de temps je-

_\- Viens seulement. _»

Puis il me raccrocha au nez. Je devais aller au travail à dix huit heures. J'étais femme de ménage dans un petit hôtel* géré par un écrivain, Jiraya Otsuka, qui écrivait des livres pas net. Il était tolérant mais il ne fallait pas en profiter. Déjà que ça faisait une semaine que je n'étais pas partie travailler..

J'attendis Kiba devant la boulangerie. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que je l'attendais, j'espèrai que c'était vraiment important. Quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bras, m'attirant dans une ruelle qui se trouvait derrière la boulangerie.

« Hé ! Ça vas pas la tête ou quoi ?!

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! » chuchota-t-il avec insistance, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. « J'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Mais pour quoi ? Je te signale que dans deux deux heures je dois reprendre le travail et je dois passer à l'appart !

\- C'est à propos d'Hinata..

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Elle est avec un autre homme..

\- Hein ?

\- Regarde ! » Dit-il en me pointant du doigt le restaurant qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face. Je plissai mes yeux et vit une jeune femme, de notre âge, c'était vrai qu'elle était belle. En compagnie d'un homme, qui avait la même couleur de yeux qu'elle, ses cheveux châtains étaient longs.

« Il est plutôt beau garçon !

\- Hé ! » S'écria-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude. « Je suis plus beau et attirant que lui !

\- Bien sûr mais en attendant, il a un rencard avec ta chère et tendre. » Rétorquai-je en pouffant avant de reprendre mon sérieux en voyant le visage de Kiba s'obscurcir.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et Kiba sortit de la ruelle pour les suivre. Je le suivis au talon. On aperçut le jeune homme passé son bras sous le bras de Hinata. Kiba accourut vers eux, furieux. Il traversa la route, faisant klaxonner plusieurs voitures. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir celui là. Je courus vers lui. Hinata l'aperçut.

« Kiba ? »

Il donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui était avec Hinata. Son coup de poing était tellement magistral que j'en fus moi même choquée. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de force en lui. L'homme valsa au sol.

« C'est-c'est mon cousin Kiba.. » Murmura Hinata, elle aussi, choquée.

Kiba décoléra lorsqu'il entendit sa phrase. Il tourna la tête en sa direction et elle avait accourut vers son cousin, qui saignait du nez. Il ne l'avais pas raté. Le visage de Kiba devint rouge pivoine.

« Je-je suis désolé. » s'écria-il simplement, mort de honte, avant de courir. Je m'excusai à mon tour et essayai de rattraper Kiba. J'allais une fois de plus rater une journée de travail..

_9 décembre 2005_

L'exposition était demain, à vingt et une heure pour être précise. J'avais invité tous mes amis à l'exposition. Plus les heures approchaient, plus j'angoissais. Et si mon tableau était accroché dans un coin ? L'emplacement d'un tableau dans une exposition était très important. Et si mon tableau allait faire un flop, tout simplement ? Rien qu'en pensant à ça je faisais des crises d'angoisses. Et autre chose me stressais, ce stresse là portait le nom de Kiba. Depuis que Kiba avait frappé le cousin de Hinata, il n'osait ni aller au travail, ni aller à l'université, par peur de la croiser. Il était dix heure quinze, je devais passer à l'université à onze heure. J'étais passée au starbuck pour acheter des pancakes, des muffins, des viennoiseries, la totale, avec trois chocolats frappuccino, sa boisson préféré. Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre.

« Je suis pas làaaaa ! » S'écria-t-il. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était au bord du gouffre.

« Si tu n'es pas là alors pourquoi tu réponds ? » J'ouvris la porte, la chambre était plongé dans le noir. La lumière du couloir éclairait faiblement la chambre. « Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas écouté.

\- ...

\- Tu n'as réparé le verrou de la porte. »

J'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis au bord du lit. Il avait la tête plongé dans son coussin, il n'avait même pas bougé. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'on était comme ça.

« Dis moi ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de mon ami. Celui qui me fais rire, qui est maladroit, qui a toujours la pêche ?

\- Il est en vacances..

\- Et quand va-t-il revenir ?

\- À voir.. »

Je soupirai, je devais rester optimiste même si ce n'était pas gagné.

« C'est un bon point tu m'as répondu !

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? Je peux peut-être t'aider..

\- Remonte le temps et empêche moi d'avoir mis une baffe à son cousin.

\- J'avoue que la baffe était mémorable, je devrais te prendre comme garde du corps.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Désolée.. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, sinon j'aurais changé tellement de choses.. » Répondis-je en pensant à mes parents décédés et à l'orphelinat. « Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois te bouger, affronter tout ça.

\- J'ai trop honte.

\- La honte n'est qu'éphémère ! Soit on l'affronte soit on la fui.

\- La fuite.

\- Les plus courageux l'affrontent. Et tu n'es pas un fuyard.

\- …

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison sinon tu m'aurais répondu avec un humour qui laisse à désirer. Tu fais mieux d'habitude.

\- C'est à cause de la tristesse.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une fille de seize ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse du capitaine de tennis de son lycée. Un jour, à la saint Valentin elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle lui avait cuisiné un gâteau, elle avait passé toute la nuit à le faire et était satisfaite du résultat. Je-Elle lui offrit le lendemain, il était content et flatté et elle l'était également. Il lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il n'est pas venu en cours pendant une semaine. Il avait attrapé une intoxication alimentaire..

\- Une intoxication alimentaire ? » Répéta-t-il, étonné, se tournant vers moi.

« Hn. Ils n'avaient plus osé se parler après ça et elle avait tellement honte qu'elle s'était enfermée chez elle pendant presque deux semaines..

\- La pauvre.. Moi j'aurais changé de lycée à sa place.

\- Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon non plus ! Tout ça pour dire que ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments comme cela. Mais il faut les affronter ! » M'exclamai-je en me levant, tirant les rideaux. Il grogna à cause de la lumière du jour. « Allez lève toi marmotte, je t'ai acheté pleins de bouffe, tu vas adorer. Tu dois reprendre des forces, va déclarer ta flamme à celle que tu aimes avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, comme Omoï par exemple ! »

Il me regarda longuement avant de me sourire. Je lui souris également. Il se leva, puis prit des vêtements dans son armoire.

« Merci Naruko

\- C'est normal. » Répondis-je, suivi d'un clin d'œil. « Bon.. » Commençai-je en regardant ma montre, il était dix heure trente neuf. « Il faut que j'aille à l'université parler à Kurenaï-senseï de l'exposition.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

\- Tu rigoles, j'angoisse !

\- T'abuses ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'achètera !

\- Je ne pense pas mais merci de ton soutien ! Et je dois aller déjeuner avec Temari. » Déclarai-je en sortant de la chambre, suivit par Kiba. J'allai à l'entrée et mis mes doc martens.

« Ce soir tu-

\- Je ramènerai à manger. Ce soir c'est italien.

\- Merci tu me sauves ! »

Il fit le signe de la victoire. Le visage de Lee se superposa sur celui du brun. Je restai trop souvent avec Lee ces derniers temps. Je mis mon manteau et partis de l'appartement.

**XXXX**

J'arrivai devant le restaurant vingt minutes après avoir quitté l'université. J'aperçus Temari devant celui-ci, en train de m'attendre. Elle me fit un signe de la main. J'accourus vers elle puis on entra dans le restaurant. On s'installa à la table qui était au fond de la salle à côté de la terrasse pour être au calme. Le serveur arriva vers notre table, un serveur que je reconnus aussitôt avec sa queue de cheval en forme d'ananas.

« Shikamaru ! » M'écriai-je, étonnée, avant de me lever de ma chaise, attirant le regard des clients.

« Oh Naruko ça va ? » Me répondit-il à son tour avant de me faire la bise. Je l'avais rencontré au lycée en même temps que Kiba, Ino et Chôji. D'ailleurs ce dernier était son meilleur ami. Depuis notre entrée à l'université, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir.

Je me rassis et on se raconta les nouvelles avant que j'entende quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je me tournai la tête et vis Temari prendre une mine boudeuse avant de dévorer des yeux Shikamaru. Je pouffai.

« Temari je te présente Shikamaru et Shika je te présente Temari, c'est la petite sœur de Gaara.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » Répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, faisant légèrement peur à Shikamaru.

« Moi de même.. » Il se tourna et vit son patron au loin l'observer, une cigarette à la bouche. « Bon écoute, Asuma n'a pas l'air vraiment ravi de me voir faire la causette. Rappelle moi quand tu auras passé ta commande. » Conclu-t-il lasse, avant de soupirer et de partir en direction du comptoir.

Quelques minutes passèrent après qu'il nous ai donné les menus et j'avais enfin choisi ma commande.

« Alors Temari tu sais ce que tu vas commander ? » Lui demandai-je sans quitter le menu des yeux. Aucune réponse.

« Temari tu m'écoutes ou- » Je m'interrompis en voyant qu'elle était trop concentrée à regarder quelque chose, ses mains encadraient son visages et ses coudes étaient sur la table. Je suivis son regard des yeux et tourna la tête et vis Shikamaru, en train de bailler. Puis je tournai la tête vers elle, puis vers Shikamaru, puis vers elle, hallucinant. J'éclatai de rire. Elle dédaigna me regarder, enfin.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- C'est toi qui me fais rire.. Temari est amoureuuuuuuse~ »

Elle rougit aussitôt, tournant sa tête. Je continuai à la taquiner ainsi durant le reste du repas.

_10 décembre 2005_

La soirée d'exposition arriva trop vite à mon goût. L'exposition avait lieu dans la salle de réception de l'université. J'ignorai jusque là qu'il y avait une salle de réception dans l'université. La salle était bondée de monde. Je visitais et observais les œuvres de mes camarades, ils s'étaient vraiment investis. Mais je cherchais mon tableau, je voulais voir la réaction des autres.

« Hey Naruko ! » S'écria quelqu'un derrière moi, m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je sursautai, une main sur le cœur, puis me retournai pour faire face à Ino qui était avec Karui et Choji.

« Je stresses. Je cherche mon tableau.

\- Viens c'est par là. »

Je les suivis, j'aperçus Gaara qui parlait affaire avec un homme qui avait l'âge d'être mon père. Il m'aperçut à son tour et me fit un rictus. Je lui souris. Je me laissais guider par Ino et elle me montra du doigt mon tableau. Il était plutôt bien situé, cela me faisait tout drôle de le voir, exposé ainsi. C'était vraiment un tableau personnel. Je m'éloignai de lui, voulant observer la réaction des gens. Certains l'ignorèrent, d'autres le regardèrent avec curiosité, d'autres appréciaient mais pas au point de l'acheter. C'était vraiment la consécration d'un peintre que son œuvre soit reconnu et acheté. Un couple passa devant. Ils l'observèrent. Ino me rejoignit à ce moment là.

« Tu es encore là.

\- Oui.. Attend je veux voir ce qu'ils en pensent.. » Chuchotai-je avant de m'approcher un peu.

« Ce tableau, je me demande ce que avait le peintre en tête. C'est assez désordonné je trouve. Ils n'auraient pas du exposer cette peinture.. »

Je n'avais pas entendu la suite que Ino me tira par le bras, entendant également ce qu'avait dit cette femme.

« Tu as besoin d'un verre, allez viens. »

Elle avait raison, je commençais à avoir un mal de tête. Je bus une coupe de champagne, puis une deuxième. Je préférais rester au buffet, c'était mieux. Je m'apprêtais à boire ma troisième coupe lorsque Kurenaï s'approcha de moi, arborant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ton tableau a été acheté.

\- Comment ça, acheté ? » Répondis-je, abasourdis, posant mon verre.

« Oui. Il a payé le double du prix originel.

\- Sérieux ?! » M'écriai-je de joie, attirant les regards.

« Calme toi, tu n'es pas chez toi ! Oui quelqu'un a acheté ton tableau.

\- Vous savez qui l'a acheté ? J'aimerais remercier cette personne.

\- L'achat a été anonyme. »

Une part de déception m'emparai, j'aurais voulu savoir qui l'avait acheté, la remercier. Mais elle fit remplacé par de la joie et de la reconnaissance. Quelqu'un avait acheté mon tableau, au prix double, quelqu'un avait aimé ma toile, au point de la vouloir chez elle, quelqu'un avait acheté ma toile. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

« Félicitation Naruko !

\- Merci beaucoup. »

«_ La soirée avait été bonne pour tout le monde. J'étais ravis que quelqu'un achète mon tableau, je pensais je n'allais jamais avoir l'occasion de remercier la personne qui avait acheté mon tableau. Mais c'était seulement que quelques années plus tard que j'ai pu le faire, j'ai pu remercier votre père. »_

La mère tourna la tête, suivit de ses deux enfants, à gauche. Elle regarda longuement son tableau accroché au mur. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina en le voyant.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou bonjour, cela dépendra à quelle heure vous lirez ce chapitre. Je m'excuse de m'être absenté aussi longtemps mais je ferai au mieux pour publier les chapitres de cette fiction (que j'aime particulièrement) dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre !

Disclaimer : Dans ce chapitre tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Note n°1 : Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à publier ce chapitre ^^'

Note n°2 : J'essayerai de mettre le chapitre 3 et/ou le chapitre 4 de Vengeance à double tranchant dans les deux prochaines semaines. Mais je ne vous promet rien !

Note n°3 : C'est à partir du troisième chapitre que l'histoire commence réellement on va dire.

Note n°4 : J'écris une nouvelle fiction, mais comme je ne sais pas comment la terminer je ne la publierai pas pour l'instant.

_Sinon bonne lecture !_

* * *

__17 Décembre 2005__

Une semaine était passée depuis l'exposition. J'avais davantage prit confiance en moi et je peignais et dessinais plus souvent. Après les cours je faisais un tour à l'atelier de Sasori avant d'aller travailler. Aujourd'hui j'avais passé toute la journée à terminer de peindre un tableau que je devais rendre à Kurenaï-senseï demain. C'était un groupe de poissons tropicaux en mouvement. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom ce poisson mais la première fois que je l'avais vue en vrai c'était en sortie au collège à l'aquarium. Ce jour là j'avais eu une réelle fascination pour les poissons.

Sasori entra dans la pièce à mon dernier coup de pinceau. Je soupirai de soulagement et me levai de mon tabouret puis me reculai du tableau pour qu'il puisse le voir.

« Alors ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ce tableau. Le mouvement mit en scène est très original et bien travaillé, on peut nettement voir les détails. Tu t'es vachement amélioré ! » Déclara-t-il avant de siffler d'admiration.

« Tu trouves ?

\- Hn, sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit. » Répondit-il avant de se mettre face à moi.

« J'ai vu tout les efforts et le travail que tu as accompli ces dernières semaines et chaque travail mérite une récompense. » Commença-t-il avant d'aller derrière moi et ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs. Je le suivis des yeux.

« Une.. Récompense ? » Répétai-je un peu perdue et curieuse.

Il me tendit un petit prospectus, prospectus que je pris.

« Chaque année j'organise une exposition à la veille du réveillon. J'expose diverses œuvres, de diverses artistes pour collecter des fonds. L'argent versé à l'achat des œuvres va à une association qui me tient particulièrement à cœur : L'association des petits sourires* qui vient en aide aux enfants hospitalisés. Et j'aimerais que l'une de tes toiles soit dans mon exposition.

\- C'est vrai ?! » M'écriai-je, ne cachant pas ma joie.

Je savais qu'à chaque fois que Sasori organisait une exposition, de grands noms de l'industrie des arts étaient présents. Pour une artiste non-reconnu comme moi, c'était une grande opportunité de faire connaître son travail et peut-être, être reconnu. Et peindre pour récolter de l'argent pour les enfants je pourrais le faire tous les jours s'il le fallait.

« Si tu pouvais me faire un tableau et me le remettre avant le 27 ça serait parfait !

\- Je m'y mets dès ce soir ! Il faut que j'y aille, est-ce-que je pourrais récupérer mon tableau demain matin ? Le temps qu'il sèche..

\- Bien-sûr ! Il faut en plus je te donne les invitations pour l'exposition. »

****XXXX****

Je nettoyai le comptoir du petit l'hôtel dans lequel je travaillais en pensant à quelle œuvre j'allais présenter à l'exposition. Il faut que ce soit le plus vrai et le plus prometteur que j'avais peint jusque là.

« Naruko !

\- Hein quoi ?! » M'écriai-je en sursaut.

« Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu nettoies ce comptoir, je pense qu'il est assez propre comme ça.

\- Ah ah oui. » Répondis-je, un peu gênée, me grattant l'arrière du crâne. Jiraya me sourit.

Jiraya Otsuki était le gérant de l'hôtel et mon patron. Il est également écrivain de livres érotiques en tout genre. Chaque jour, lorsque je travaillais dans cet hôtel, une fille différente ressortait de son bureau. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails.

« Dans deux jours je pars à Bangkok, à la recherches de nouvelles inspirations pour mon livre.

\- De nouvelles inspirations hein ? » Rétorquai-je lourds de sous-entendus. Je savais que le vrai objectif de ce voyage était les femmes.

« Oui ne sous entends rien. C'est Yamato qui géra l'hôtel en mon absence. Je reviendrais dans deux semaines. » M'avertit-il avant de quitter l'hôtel.

****XXXX****

C'était épuisée que je rentrai chez moi. Je déposai mon manteau à l'entrée puis entrai dans le salon. Des bougies étaient allumées tout autour de la pièce, un gros bouquet de rose était sur la table basse. Kiba entra dans la pièce, affolé.

« C'est en quel honneur tout ça ? » Demandai-je, allant droit au but.

Je ne savais pas Kiba si romantique. Je pris une rose du bouquet qui était sur la table basse, puis je la sentis.

« Touche pas ce n'est pas pour toi !

\- Tu brises mon pauvre cœur. » M'exclamai-je en tombant sur le canapé en riant. « Non sérieusement c'est pour qui ?

\- Hinata..

\- Hinata ? __La __Hinata ? » Le questionnai-je, ahurie.

« Hn. » Lui avoua-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle sur la table basse. « Après ton discours d'encouragement je suis allé la voir. »

Début du Flash-Back

Naruko se précipita à l'entrée et mit ses doc martens.

« Ce soir tu-

\- Je ramènerai à manger. Ce soir c'est italien.

\- Merci tu me sauves ! »

Kiba fit le signe de la victoire. Elle mit son manteau et partis de l'appartement. Ce dernier soupira. Il partit rapidement s'habiller dans sa chambre puis accourut à l'entrée et prit ses clés et son manteau avant de quitter l'appartement.

**XXXX**

Il l'attendait devant le bâtiment de l'université spécialisé dans le droit et le commerce, tenant un bouquet de rose à la main droite et un Gingerbread Latte à la main gauche. Il l'aperçut sortir du bâtiment. Il souffla, faisant apparaître de la fumée à cause du froid. Elle remit correctement son écharpe rouge puis l'aperçut à son tour puis marcha vers lui, souriante.

« Kiba je-

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! » S'écria-t-il, rouge de gêne. « Je suis désolé d'avoir frapper ton cousin, j'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que j'étais jaloux et que- » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. « Parce que je t'aime ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Dit-il d'un coup avant de souffler.

Hinata le regarda, étonné, avant de lui sourire. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Sous le choc, il fit tomber la boisson chaude.

Fin du Flash-Back

« Cela fait une semaine que je la vois..

\- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je suis ta colocataire et amie non ?

-Oui.. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurais insisté pour la rencontrer et.. Elle est assez timide, et c'est trop tôt.

\- Je comprends.. Donc toutes ces fois où je m'absentais la nuit tu l'invitais ici ?

\- Hn. D'ailleurs je pensais que tu dormais chez Ino aujourd'hui.. » Me fit remarquer Kiba avant de se lever et d'aller sortir un gâteau du four.

« C'était le plan, mais elle a annulé, elle a un rendez-vous ce soir avec un mec. » Lui avouai-je en le suivant à la cuisine, prenant une pomme avant de la croquer. Ino m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour me dire qu'elle ne pourra pas me voir ce soir car elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui était dans la même classe qu'elle en biologie.

« Oui mais il faut que tu t'absentes, juste pour cette nuit. » Déclara-t-il en me prenant la rose des mains.

« Eh moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu d'amouuur ! » M'écriai-je avant de croquer à nouveau dans la pomme.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. On se regarda rapidement, en silence, avant d'accourir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais je fus la plus rapide et j'ouvris la porte.

« Bonsoir. » Me salua-t-elle, portant un plat à la main.

« Bonsoir, entre. »

Elle me sourit tendrement avant d'entrer, je refermai la porte derrière elle. Kiba alla vers elle puis la débarrassa de son plat avant de l'enlacer. Ils étaient vraiment mignons. Mais là ils se comportaient comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me raclai la gorge, attirant leurs attentions.

« Ah oui, Hinata je te présente ma colocataire et amie, Naruko et Naruko je te présente Hinata, enfin ça, tu savais déjà.

\- Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Kiba m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! » Lui avouai-je suivit d'un clin d'œil. Elle se tourna vers Kiba, qui rougissait, gêné.

J'allai dans ma chambre puis jeta ma pomme dans ma corbeille puis je fis rapidement mon sac avant de regagner le salon, ils s'installèrent à table.

« Bon je vous laisse les amoureux. Hinata revient ici quand tu veux. »

Je mis mon manteau et alla à l'entrée mettre mes chaussures avant d'aller les voir.

« Ne faites pas trop de cochonneries les amoureux. » M'écriai-je.

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges de gêne. Je sortis de l'appartement en courant, je savais que Kiba allait se venger dans les prochains jours..

**XXXX**

J'arrivais devant une maison, qui se situait à dix minutes de l'appartement. Je sonnai puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Omoï, une sucette à la bouche.

« Bonsoir.

\- Yo, entre. »

J'exécutai, en fermant la porte derrière moi, puis enleva mes chaussures.

« La chambre de Karui c'est la dernière porte en partant de la gauche. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'escalier.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Il me sourit avant d'aller dans, qui était sans doute le salon. Je montai les marches puis suivit les instructions de Omoï. Je toquai à la chambre de Karui et elle m'ouvrit.

« Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue en route ! » S'écria Karui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de me laisser entrer.

J'entrai dans sa chambre, les murs étaient en noir et diverses photos étaient accrochés aux murs. Je vis une fille, que j'avais déjà croisé en classe, assise sur son lit. Diverses livres et feuilles étaient éparpillées sur le lit.

« Je suis désolée de déranger-

\- Mais nan tu ne dérange pas ! » Me rassura son amie en me coupant, se levant du lit. « Je m'appelle Tenten.

\- Naruko enchanté. » la saluai-je à mon tour lui faisant la bise. « Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

\- On travaille sur les pigmentations et les couleurs utilisés du dix septième siècle jusqu'à nos jours.

\- Tu pourras nous aider l'artiste ! » Surenchérit Karui en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je pouffai au surnom qu'elle m'avait donné puis m'assit sur le lit.

Je les avais aidé à travailler, disant toutes mes connaissances sur le sujet. On avait terminé tard ce travail. Le courant était très vite passé entre Tenten et moi, on avait beaucoup plaisanté toutes les trois toute la nuit.

« Mais maman tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu détestais cette femme ? » Lui fit remarquer Mihoko interrompant sa mère dans son histoire.

\- Si, à cause de ce qui c'était passé en 2010 mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! Reprenons. »

__18 Décembre 2005__

Je me fis réveillée par une sonnerie téléphonique. Je me levai, avant de regarder autour de moi. Je m'étais endormis sur le lit de Karui. Je ne fus pas la seule à être réveillée par la sonnerie car Tenten, qui dormait à côté de moi, se leva en sursaut. Elle prit son portable qui était sur le bureau de Karui. Cette dernière dormait sur le matelas gonflable. J'avais oublié que Karui avait le sommeil imperturbable. Elle grommela avant de se retourner.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demandai-je, un peu sonnée.

« Il est dix heure huit.

\- Quoi ?! » M'écriai-je, affolée.

Je me levai précipitamment du lit, manquant de trébucher. Je devais rendre mon tableau à Kurenaï avant midi, dernier délai. Sauf que mon tableau était à la galerie d'art de Sasori, qui se situait à presque une heure d'ici. Je me changeai rapidement devant Tenten qui me regardait, amusée. Puis la salua avant de quitter la chambre.

**XXXX**

Je sortis de l'université, épuisée à cause de ma course. Je m'assis sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus qui se situait face au lycée, l'attendant, puis y sortit les deux invitations que Sasori m'avait donné plus tôt. Je n'avais que deux billets, je ne pouvais inviter que deux personnes. Je soupirai, je ne savais pas à qui proposer d'y aller. Le bus arriva, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

**XXXX**

J'arrivai dans le restaurant où Shikamaru travaillait. Il nous avait invité à dîner ici gratuitement, étant donné qu'il avait fait des heures supplémentaires. Il y avait Ino, Karui, Tenten, Shikamaru et Chôji. Kiba n'était pas là, il était sans doute avec Hinata. Je m'assis sur la dernière chaise libre, qui était entre Ino et Tenten.

« Tu es en retard.. » Me fit remarquer Ino en posant le menu sur la table.

« On a déjà commandé pour toi, on mourrait de faim ! » Déclara Chôji en me souriant, impatient d'avoir son repas. Je roulai des yeux face à sa réponse.

« Je sais, je sais, mais j'avais une excellente raison !

\- Ah oui ? »

Je pris mon sac et fouillai à l'intérieur, à la recherche des deux billets. Les yeux de tout les gens autour de la table étaient braqués sur moi. Puis je sortis les billets des mains. Les plats arrivèrent. On me servit un plat de ramen.

« L'un de mes tableaux sera exposé dans la galerie de Sasori.

\- Sérieux ?! » Me demanda Karui, ahuri, sachant que c'était une grande opportunité.

« Hn. » Affirmai-je en hochant le tête de haut en bas avant de reprendre. « Il organise chaque année une exposition pour récolter de l'argent pour les enfants hospitalisés, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! » Avouai-je en souriant avant de piocher dans mon assiettes.

« C'est une grande opportunité ! Tu as beaucoup de chance ! » Déclara Tenten en sifflant d'admiration, après avoir avaler ses patatoes.

« First ! Je veux y aller ! » Commença Ino en levant la main.

« Moi aussi ! Second ! » S'écria ensuite Karui.

« Je n'ai que deux billets, c'est ça le problème. » Dis-je en soupirant.

« Karui et moi on a été les first, c'est nous qui venons avec toi ! » S'exprima Ino en souriant avant de taper la main à Karui, victorieuse.

Elle n'avait pas tord. On avait pour règle dans le groupe que le premier qui disait first était propriétaire. Tenten soupira, ce qui n'échappa à Karui.

« Ino, pour cette fois tu ne voudrais pas laisser ta place à Tenten ? Elle est dans la même classe que moi en art et les expos nous intéressent _vraiment_.

\- T'insinues quoi en disant _vraiment _? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas des études des arts que je n'aime pas ça, ou que je mérite moins d'y aller que vous..

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.. » Souffla Karui. « Juste que toi, tu vas là bas juste pour voir s'il y a des beaux garçons.. »

Ino fronça les sourcils à l'entende de la phrase de Karui. Je savais que cette discussion allait dégénérée. J'allai intervenir mais Ino fut plus rapide.

« Premièrement, j'ai déjà un copain. Deuxièmement, je vais là bas pour soutenir _mon_ amie car c'est sa première _vraie_ exposition et troisièmement tu ne me connais pas donc je t'interdis de me juger. Et je ne vais pas donner ma place à personne pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai dit first et que je veux y aller. » Conclut Ino avant de piocher dans son plat, agacée.

Le reste du repas était plongé dans le silence, avec quelques petits commentaires par-ci par là..

**XXXX**

Je rentrai chez moi, épuisée. J'entrai dans le salon et vit Kiba en compagnie d'Hinata, en train de mater un film à la télévision. Je m'assis sur le canapé, en soupirant.

« Vous regardez quoi ?

\- Fast and furious 2. » Répondit Kiba sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Hinata se tourna face à moi.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Elle était épuisante, j'ai couru presque partout ! »

Je lui racontais en détail ma journée, que j'avais dormi chez Karui puis que je devait aller dans la galerie d'art de Sasori pour récupérer mon tableau que je devais rendre à ma prof d'art plastiques et les deux billets pour la galerie d'exposition dans laquelle je devais exposer l'un de mes tableaux, tout.

« Ta journée a été mouvementé ! Tu ne stresses pas pour cette exposition ? Je crois que ma cousine y sera.

\- Un peu, je ne sais pas quel tableau je vais présenter. » Avouai-je un peu . « J'ai peu de temps pour trouver une idée ! »

* * *

__27 Décembre 2005__

Je traversai la route d'un pas pressé sous le froid de l'hiver. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit, j'avais prit quelques photos avec mon appareil photo heureusement. Je revenais du centre commerciale, avec à la main mon tableau, que j'avais prit presque trois jours à faire, et de l'autre mon sac où le cadeau d'Hinata était planqué. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et elle m'avait avoué qu'elle aimait beaucoup les poupées en porcelaine* alors je lui en avais acheté une que j'essayerai de lui donner plus tard dans la matinée. J'entrai dans la galerie, je pouvais voir que la galerie était vide, que certains tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. J'enlevai mon écharpe rouge puis je montai à l'étage et aperçut Sasori en train de taper sur son ordinateur, assit au sol. Il leva la tête de son écran puis me sourit avant de se lever.

« Alors ? »

Je sortis de ma pochette mon tableau puis le posai sur la grande table vide. C'était un portrait abstrait d'un enfant qui souriait, un clin d'œil à l'association. Sasori le regarda, étonné, avant de sourire.

« J'avais peur que tu joues la carte de la sécurité mais tu as assuré !

\- Merci ! » Je soufflai de soulagement. « J'ai failli jouer la carte de la sécurité mais j'ai préféré mettre tout ce que j'avais.

\- Je te félicite ! C'est réussi j'adore ! »

**XXXX**

Je rentrai dans l'appartement puis filai directement dans ma chambre, passant par celle de Kiba qui était grande ouverte. Il enlevait des pétales de roses qui étaient sur son lit. Curieuse, je m'approchai jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumés. C'était vraiment beau, fallait l'admettre. Je pouvais voir qu'il était légèrement contrarié qui continuait d'enlever les pétales de roses.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? Et je pensais qu'Hinata serait ici, avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. » Me répondit-il un peu sèchement. « Elle fête son anniversaire en famille et avec des amis.

\- Mais.. ?

\- Je ne la verrai pas de toute la journée, je ne suis pas invité à _sa fête_. »

Là je tombais des nues, je n'arrivais pas à masquer mon étonnement.

« Mais.. Vous sortez ensemble nan ?

\- Hn. Juste elle trouve que c'est trop tôt. Je sais qu'elle vient d'une grande famille d'avocats et tout mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle a honte de moi..

\- Tu te fais des films. » Rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

Elle l'aimait, ça se voyait, juste que ce n'était pas le bon moment, je la comprenais.

« C'est vrai que c'est tôt, laisse le temps faire les choses et tu verras, tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir de fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille.

\- Bien sûr que non.. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est bête je voulais lui organiser une surprise.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera l'effort que t'as fait pour elle. »

Il me sourit faiblement avant de souffler une autre bougie.

**XXXX**

Karui, Ino et moi étions en pleins milieux des quartiers de Shibuya*. Cela faisait presque trois bonnes heure que nous étions là bas à la recherche de nos tenues pour l'exposition qui était dans trois jours. Ino avait acheté plus d'affaires qu'il en fallait contrairement à Karui et moi, qui ne savions pas quoi acheter. On rentrait dans un autre magasin.

« Franchement vous n'êtes pas pro, on a dit qu'on achetait une robe pour ce soir et vous n'avez rien acheter.. » Nous fit remarquer Ino avant de foncer vers le rayon rempli de robe.

Karui et moi nous nous échangions un long regard avant que cette dernière ne soupire et rejoigne Ino.

« Mais à chaque fois que je montre une robe tu la refuses..

\- C'est des robes bas de gamme et qui ne te mettait même pas en valeurs que tu me montrais, et moi à chaque robe que je te montre tu grimaces !

\- C'est normal les robes que tu me montrais étaient soit trop courtes soit trop moulante.

\- Ce n'était ni _trop_ court ni trop _moulante_, t'es juste trop coincée. Tu pourrais être magnifique si tu le voulais _vraiment_.

\- Mais je ne vais pas me marier, c'est juste pour une soirée. »

Ino grogna, exaspéré, avant de continuer à fouiller les rayons. Je fis de même. Je ne trouvais pas la _bonne_ robe. J'avais vu des tas de jolies robes, mais j'avoue que j'étais assez compliqué niveau robe.

« Stop ! »

Je sursautai en entendant Ino s'écrier dans le magasin. Elle sortit une combinaison noir asymétrique puis sourit fièrement à Karui, qui avait déjà abandonné l'idée de trouver une robe. Karui la regarda, étonnée, avant de lui sourire.

« Voilà, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord ! » Déclara Ino en lui souriant.

« J'ai des chaussures à talons haut que je pourrais te prêter qui iraient parfaitement avec ta combi.

\- Merci Ino. »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Et toi alors ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

\- Toujours pas.. »

Ino soufflai puis nous allâmes à la caisse pour payer la combinaison de Karui. Je décidai de sortir du magasin, légèrement décourager, puis leva la tête vers la vitrine d'un magasin où une robe en dentelle bleu foncé était mit sur le mannequin de la boutique.

« Eh bien, pourquoi tu baves autant ? » Me taquina Karui ayant remarqué ce que je dévisageai.

« Cette robe.. C'est ce que je veux porter à l'exposition ! » M'exclamai-je comme une enfant avant d'entrer d'un pas ferme dans le magasin, suivie de Karui et d'Ino.

Je demandai au vendeur la robe, lui indiquant ma taille. Puis l'achetai avec une paire d'escarpins noirs. Je sortis, satisfaite, du magasin.

« C'est pas trop tôt, on a fini ! » Déclara joyeusement Karui en s'étirant les bras.

« Je passe chez toi demain pour te donner les chaussures. Sinon on se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

\- L'exposition commence à vingt heure, on se retrouve directement là bas.

\- C'est parfait ! » Sautilla presque Ino. « J'aurais le temps de voir mon homme juste avant, je dois vous laisser je dois le retrouver à son travail ! Bye les filles à vendredi. »

* * *

_30 décembre 2005_

J'étais dans la galerie, en compagnie de Karui qui essayait de parler à un maximum de personne, étant donné qu'elle voulait être consultante d'arts. Moi je jetai toujours un coup d'œil à mon tableau à chaque fois, au cas où s'il y avait un acheteur potentiel. Je voulais non seulement récolter de l'argent pour les enfants, mais aussi que mon tableau plaise à quelqu'un, au point qu'il veuille l'acheter. Je soupirai avant de regarder ma montre, il était vingt et une heure vingt six.

« Mais où est Ino ? Dire que c'était elle qui insistait pour qu'on soit ponctuelle et elle n'est même pas fichue d'arriver à l'heure ! » Se plaignit Karui, masquant son agacement vis-à-vis de Ino.

Je décidai de l'appeler, pour la trente huitième fois de la soirée. Je tombai toujours sur messagerie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais je devais faire mine que tout allait bien et me présenter à un maximum de personne. Je sentis quelqu'un tapoter à mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit Sasori en compagnie de Deidara.

« Oh bonsoir Sasori, Deidara.

\- Vous vous souvenez toujours de moi ?

\- Toujours, comment vous oubliez. » Répondis-je en souriant à Deidara. Son sourire s'agrandit. Sasori continua :

« Alors, vous passez une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente merci. » Lui répondis-je poliment. Karui me donna un coup de coude, se qui n'échappa pas à Sasori et Deidara.

« Sasori, Deidara, je vous présente mon amie, Karui Komatsu. Et Karui je te présente Sasori Hiru et Deidara Kawamoto.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Naruko m'a fait que des éloges à votre sujet !

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a un peu abusé ses propos. » Rétorqua Karui en souriant, leur serrant la main.

Une porte claqua, je me retournai en sursaut, en même temps qu'une vingtaine d'invités qui se situaient autour de nous, à proximité de la deuxième porte principale. Je fusillai des yeux la personne qui venait de faire autant de bruit en entrant, qui n'était d'autre que Ino, qui avait l'air ivre vu son état. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

« La grande Ino Yamanaka fait son entrée. » S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha d'un couple composé de l'un des plus grand journaliste d'art de ses dix dernière année, Hanzô Sawaki, et de sa femme, Samui Yono, mannequin.

« Moi j'te le dis meuf, c'est sûr il va te quitter pour une plus grosse poitrine.

\- Comment osez-vous- »

Sa femme interrompit son mari, avant de le prendre par le bras et de sortir de la galerie, énervée.

« Pince moi je rêve ? » Chuchotai-je à Karui.

Cette dernière exécuta et me pinça le bras.

« Aïe..

\- Tu ne rêves pas et moi non plus.. »

Tout les gens de la salle étaient abasourdis et choqués, même nous nous l'étions. J'avais déjà vu Ino dans tout ses états, sauf celui-là apparemment. Elle n'avait jamais poussé l'alcool aussi loin que maintenant.

Elle nous aperçus au loin avant de nous faire signe de la main.

« Les amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies ! Vous êtes rentrées sans moi c'pas sympa ! » S'écria-t-elle de nouveau avant d'aller vers nous.

« Heureusement que je l'apprécie, parce que je te jure que j'aurais fait semblant de ne pas la connaître ! » Me susurra Karui, grinçant des dents.

Karui prit fermement le bras de Ino, silencieuse. Je les suivis au pas de course, s'excusant d'abord auprès de Sasori qui avait été compréhensif. Je pouvais entendre les murmures des invités, indignés, nous pointant presque du doigt. On partit se réfugier dans les toilettes des dames, qui était vide étrangement. Karui souffla avant de s'exprimer :

« Mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?! Quelle idée d'aller boire avant de venir dans une soirée aussi importante pour Naruko !

\- Mais je ne suis pas bourrée ! C'toi qui divague ma pauvre. »

Karui grinça encore plus les dents, se retenant de ne pas étrangler Ino qui elle, sortit une petite bouteille de whisky de son sac à main. Karui lui prit des mains et alla vider la bouteille dans la cuvette.

« Heeeey ! Mais t'es complètement folle ! J'l'avais acheté pour Naruko, pour la féliciter pour l'achat de son tableau !

\- Tu crois qu'elle va vendre quoi que ce soit avec ton comportement ?! »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais envahie par les événements et toujours sous le choc, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce _retournement_ de situation. La soirée commençait bien pourtant..

« On fait quoi ? » Demandai-je, complètement perdue.

« Toi tu y retournes et t'essayes d'épater les invités en leur montrant ton tableau géniale. Moi je reste avec elle et j'essaye de la dessaouler un peu.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

\- Non t'inquiète, je vais gérer.

\- Merci beaucoup ! » La remariai-je presque suppliante avant de quitter précipitamment les toilettes.

Je sortis des toilettes et allai me mélanger aux invités. L'ambiance était revenue calme. Certains me regardaient, presque dégoûté. Je n'osais même plus aller parler aux invités, j'avais perdu ma tchatche légendaire dans les toilettes.

J'étais plantée à côté de mon tableau depuis bientôt trente minute, pensant à Ino. Sasori arriva vers moi avec une autre personne.

« Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir.. Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure..

\- Que ça ne se reproduit plus surtout. » Dit simplement Sasori d'une voix grave avant de reprendre.

« Naruko je te présente Mifune Chu, collectionneur de renom et monsieur Chu, je vous présente Naruko Uzumaki.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » Dis-je enthousiasme avant de tendre la main pour la serrer.

Il regarda ma main avant de l'ignorer. Je me reculai de mon tableau. Il détailla mon tableau avant de me scruter. J'étais légèrement intimidée et anxieuse, mais je ne montrai pas.

« C'est vous qui l'avez peint ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Votre tableau est vraiment fascinant. Je suis un grand fan, je l'admets, des portraits et des paysages abstraits. Cela nous montre je trouve un autre point de vue sur la réalité.

\- Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous. » Suivit Sasori en levant légèrement son verre de champagne.

« J'aimerais- »

Il se fit interrompre par une tornade blonde qui me prit dans ses bras. Je reconnus aussitôt Ino.

« Je suis désolée Naruko j'ai essayé de la retenir mais-

\- Amigoooooooo ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de regarder avec envie Sasori.

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Je mis automatiquement mes deux mains devant ma bouche, se retenant presque de crier. C'était sûr, je n'allais plus jamais exposer dans sa galerie. Puis elle se détacha de Sasori qui lui aussi était aussi choqué que moi, avant de vomir sur les chaussures, sûrement des mocassins italiennes qui valaient très chers, de monsieur Chu. Karui la tira, sous le regard choqué de Mifune Chou, qui n'en revenait pas.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, c'est un scandale. »

La sécurité arriva en notre direction, l'homme porta Ino sur son épaule qui criait qu'on la fasse descendre. Karui et moi suivions la sécurité jusqu'à la sortie, silencieuse et gênées.

* * *

_31 décembre 2005_

Je m'étais isolée dans ma chambre, finissant un exposé. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais mes devoirs en avance. J'avais passé presque toute la matinée à m'excuser auprès de Sasori, heureusement il n'était pas rancunier, mais malheureusement Mifune Chou voulait m'envoyer une facture pour rembourser ses chaussures. Et j'avais passé l'après-midi à ignorer les messages et les appels de Ino. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à elle. J'étais à la fois en colère mais en même temps triste, contre elle et contre moi surtout, car je n'avais pas réussi à maîtriser la situation. Je soupirai avant de regarder l'heure, il était vingt et une heure une, et je devais rejoindre les autres à vingt deux heures au bar chez Ichiraku, c'était là bas qu'on allait célébrer la nouvelle année. Je n'avais même pas le moral pour y aller. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Kiba.

« Tu as de la visite. » Dit-il simplement avant de s'écarter du seuil de la porte pour laisser passer Ino, qui entra dans ma chambre, il ferma la porte derrière elle.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Elle souffla :

« Je suis venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement..

\- Tu as vomis sur les chaussures italiennes de mon acheteur potentiel, mit Sasori dans l'embarras en l'embrassant devant tout ses invités de grands noms, puis tu as parlé à une sculpture pendant presque une heure.. » Lui fit remarquer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, continuant à tapoter sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. « Et encore j'en passe Ino..

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Naruko, je n'aurais jamais dû boire avant de venir, et gâcher ton moment.. »

Elle me montra l'écran de son téléphone et la vit prendre la pose à côté de mon tableau, elle portait les mêmes vêtements sur la photo que maintenant. Je fermai le capot de mon ordinateur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait fuir ton acheteur, et d'être venue bourré dans la galerie. Je suis allée voir Sasori pour m'excuser et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais payer ton tableau en trois fois et il a accepté. » Déclara-t-elle en me souriant avant de s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

« Je te demande pardon. Je vais même rembourser les chaussures italiennes ! »

Je la regardais avec un regard sévère avant de lui sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça marchait toujours comme à avec Ino. On se dispute puis se réconcilie quelques jours plus tard en riant de la raison de notre dispute. Notre plus longue dispute était à ce jour. Je soupirai avant de la prendre dans les bras. C'était mon amie. Puis elle s'assit en position de lotus sur mon lit, face à moi.

« Karui m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec ton copain juste avant de venir.. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Je l'aimais vraiment bien.. » M'avoua-t-elle, un peu dans le vague.

« Mais ce n'était pas une raison de te faire _ça_..

\- On rira de cela dans quelques mois donc.. Et puis comme tu le dis il y a pleins de poissons dans l'eau.

\- C'est vrai ! »

Nous nous sourions, satisfaites, avant que j'aille me préparer pour le dîner de ce soir avec nos amis.

**XXXX**

Ino et moi entrions dans le bar à ramen et nous virent tout nos amis déjà installé. On s'assit à nos places.

« Vous êtes en retard.. » Nous fit remarquer Karui.

« Comme on dit, le meilleur arrive à la fin. » Rétorqua Ino suivit d'un clin d'œil. Karui pouffa.

Puis je fis le tour des yeux la tables et je remarquai deux chaises vides.

« C'est pour qui ces places ? Kiba vient ?

\- Hn. » Me répondit Shikamaru avant de s'étirer. « Il a dit qu'il allait venir accompagné. »

Je souris, sachant avec qui il allait venir. On se tourna presque en même temps à la porte d'entrée du restaurant et nous aperçûmes Kiba et Hinata faisant leurs entrées dans le restaurant.

Kiba arriva face à nous avant de prendre la main de Hinata.

« Les amis, je vous présente Hinata, ma petite amie. »

Nous restions silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de chacun leur tour ne se présente à elle. Elle me sourit, sourire que je rendis, avant d'aller s'asseoir. Nous prenions commande et le dîner commença sans encombre. Je regardai chaque personne présente. Ino et Karui se chamaillaient, pas en accord sur la question que Ino avait posé à Kiba et Hinata, comme à leur habitude, Tenten essayait de les calmer. Shikamaru les regardait, un peu amusé. Lee et Kiba parlaient de sport, Chôji mangeait et moi je discutais tranquillement avec Hinata et Gaara. La soirée se passa très bien, c'était même une excellente soirée.

« Les amis, il est bientôt minuit ! » Nous fit remarquer Lee.

On commencèrent tous à crier en cœur, avec tout les clients du restaurant, à faire le décompte.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. »

On leva tous nos verres pour trinquer à la nouvelle année. Je décidai de me lever et de lever mon verre.

« Les amis. » Commençais-je en voulant attirer leurs attentions, que je réussis. « J'aimerais lever un toast à cette nouvelle année qui commence, qu'on puisse continuer à faire des grands dîners tout ensemble pour chaque nouvelle an même dans vingt ans quand on aura des rides et qu'on marchera avec une canne ! »

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres, avant de trinquer avec moi et de rire. Rien n'arrivait par hasard dans la vie et je savais qu'avec tous mes amis, on allait affronter les épreuves de la vie, _ensemble_.

* * *

* Des arrondissements de Tokyo, pour ceux/celles qui ne le savent pas.

* Petit clin d'œil à Maison close.

Ce chapitre vous a plu ?


	4. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée de publier ce chapitre aussi tardivement ! * Va se cacher, morte de honte *

Mais je suis heureuse de publier ce chapitre, enfin ! J'ai malheureusement et comme toujours fait planter mon ordi mais cette fois-ci, j'ai tout enregistré dans une clé (malin le lynx) que j'avais égaré -et que j'avais aussi la flemme de chercher aussi ^^'-

Mais bon, vaux mieux tard que jamais !

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté trois d'entre eux, que vous pourrez découvrir en lisant ce chapitre.

Note n°1 : Je mets _Vengeance à double tranchan_t **en pause pour l'instant** !

Note n°2 : J'ai écrit le chapitre quatre et cinq * s'applaudit *

Note n°3 : J'ai aussi de mauvaises nouvelles, mon ordi s'étant planté (qu'il repose en paix) et que je n'avais pas beaucoup de mémoire sur ma clé USB, les deux nouvelles fictions que j'écrivais sont aussi partis avec.. J'essayerai de les récrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_28 août 2007_

Je me regardai dans le miroir, j'étais un peu débraillée. Je remis correctement la robe. Je m'analysais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, elle m'allait comme un gant. Heureusement que j'étais allée chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui, mes cheveux étaient _parfaits_. Tout était _parfait_. Je soufflai, ça allait être bientôt l'heure. J'entendis quelqu'un qui ouvrit la porte.

« T'es prête ? » Me demanda Ino. « C'est l'heure. »

Je lui souris avant d'hocher faiblement la tête, excitée et anxieuse à la fois, avant de lui sourire et de la suivre.

_« Bon les enfants vous vous demandez sûrement où je suis et ce qui se passe ? Pour comprendre il fallait remonter quelques mois en arrière. »_

_04 juin 2007_

C'était épuisée que je rentrais chez moi. Je revenais du treizième entretien d'embauche que j'avais obtenu dans le mois, à la recherche d'un stage pour janvier 2008. Il n'était pas moins de onze heure et je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui. Je déposai mon manteau puis enlevai mes chaussures avant d'aller dans le salon où je vis Kiba. Je sursautai en criant en le voyant allonger sur le canapé. Je plaçai une main sur le cœur, sous le choc.

« Putin tu m'as fait peur ! Quand je t'ai donnée le double des clés le jour de ton déménagement c'était juste en cas d'urgence, pas pour me foutre la peur de ma vie. Ou à celle d'Ino, imagine si elle était rentrée avant moi, elle t'aurais tué !

\- C'est pas parce que j'habite avec Hinata que je vais arrêter de te rendre visite pour autant.

\- Normalement quand on rend visite à quelqu'un, on prévient ! »

Puis je me calmai avant de davantage le dévisager. Il était étrangement bien habillé et un peu ailleurs. Il avait moins de réparti que d'habitude.

« Mais quelle tenue ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi classe ! » Lui dis-je en sifflant d'admiration, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement porter des costumes, il disait qu'il avait l'impression d'être un pingouin.

Il se redressa à la hâte avant de me regarder d'un air sérieux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. T'es la seule à pouvoir m'aider et tu devras rester dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Je sens que tu vas me demander quelque chose de fou.. Raconte. »

Il souffla un grand coup avant de m'avouer : « Je veux demander Hinata en mariage ce soir.

**\- QUOI ?! **» Hurlai-je, sous le choc, au point de devoir m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Cela fait deux ans que je suis avec elle, et j'en suis sûr : C'est la femme de ma vie.

\- Mais.. T'es sûr que c'est _la_ bonne ?

\- J'en suis sûr et certain Naruko. » Me répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi confiant ni aussi décidé. Je lui souris puis me levai du fauteuil avant d'aller en cuisine, en revenant au salon avec deux canettes. Je voulais l'aider, s'il était sûr de lui, alors moi aussi. J'avais confiance en lui.

« Comment tu vas faire pour lui demander sa main ? » Lui demandai-je en me rasseyant sur le fauteuil et en posant les deux bouteilles sur la table.

« J'ai des idées, cela fait des mois que j'y réfléchis mais je suis pas sûr de moi. J'économise aussi pour acheter la plus belle bague qui soit pour elle. Le problème c'est la demande et le mariage en lui même.. C'est là que j'aurais besoin de ton aide.. Le problème c'est que sa famille n'est pas spécialement fan de moi, surtout quand ils ont apprit que j'avais frappé son cousin Neji.

\- C'est vrai que c'était fort, même moi je m'y attendais pas !

\- Bref... »

Il prit la canette avant de l'ouvrir. Il y but une gorgée avant de se redresser correctement sur le canapé.

« Ils pensent que je suis un raté, et que leur fille mérite mieux.

\- T'es pas un raté, ils ne te connaissent pas !

\- C'est gentil.. » Il but encore une gorgée. Je crois qu'il ignore qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans la boisson que je lui avait servi.

« Je préfère voir le côté positif, Hinata m'aime et je l'aime aussi.

\- C'est l'essentiel, ce n'est pas sa famille que tu vas épouser.

\- Si un peu quand même. J'aimerais passer l'aprem avec elle comme elle n'a pas cours avant de lui demander en mariage dans la soirée.

\- Et comment tu vas organiser ça ? En si peu de temps ? Il faut que soit exceptionnelle ! En même temps vous avez presque tout fait ensemble, vous êtes même parti en Italie ensemble !

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur de faire mieux.. » Avoua-t-il en riant, gêné.

« J'aimerais vraiment organiser un truc spécial, je ne sais pas encore quoi..

\- N'en fais pas trop, reste toi-même, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Organise cette aprem en faisant ce que vous aimez faire à deux, je ne sais pas moi aller au cinéma ?

\- Trop simple et puis on aime regarder des films qu'à deux dans l'appart.

\- Je sais pas moi.. Un restau ?

\- Trop formel. »

Je soupirai avant de boire une gorgée de ma boisson à mon tour. Kiba se redressa d'un coup. Je le regardai, curieuse.

« J'ai une idée ! »

**XXXX**

J'attendais les autres, on avait rendez vous à vingt heure tapante à l'arrêt de bus qui se situait face au parc de Shinagawa et il était dix neuf heure cinquante et un. On devait être cachés derrière la maison du parc vers vingt et une heure afin _d'y _assister. Le bus arriva puis s'arrêta à l'arrêt. Ino, Karui, Shikamaru, Chôji et Omoï sortirent du bus.

« On peut savoir c'est quoi cette urgence dont tu nous parlais en message ? » Maugréa Ino, qui portait un vieux jogging et un long tee-shirt. Elle n'était pas maquillé, elle avait vraiment prit mon message au sérieux.

« Je faisais ma lessive, j'espère que c'est _vraiment_ urgent.

\- Oh que oui ! Tu ne regretteras pas d'être venue je te le promets !

\- Alors c'est quoi cette urgence ? »

**XXXX**

« Non c'est pas vrai tu te fous de nous ?! » S'exclama Ino, attirant le regard des gens présents dans la pizzeria, suite à mon annonce. Choji avait failli s'étouffer, Karui ouvrit grands ses yeux, Omoï pouffa de rire, Shikamaru continua de manger.

« Les premiers de la bande à se marier ! » s'écria Karui, avant que son sourire ne s'agrandit davantage.

« Déjà faudrait qu'elle accepte. » Déclara calmement Omoï.

Étrangement et sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, Omoï était devenu l'un des meilleurs amis et confident de Kiba. Il était toujours pessimiste, selon lui cela nous préparait _à la dure réalité_.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va accepter, elle aime Kiba à la folie ! » Enchérit Karui, la bouche pleine.

« Mâche moins vite tu risques de t'étouffer bêtement, ça serait pas élégant du tout. » Lui lança Ino comme pique.

« Moi au moins je mange !

\- T'insinues quoi l'allumette* ?

\- J'insinue rien du tout Barbie. »

Et ça recommençait. J'aperçus Shikamaru rouler des yeux avant de bailler. Malgré leurs désaccords et disputes quotidiennes elles arrivaient à s'entendre et se voyait souvent.

« C'est pas le moment là ! Vous réalisez que Kiba va demander Hinata en mariage ! » Mécriai-je, en interrompant Ino qui allait répliquer.

Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux avant de se sourire. C'était comme si elles avaient oublié de quoi elles parlaient. Ils m'interrogèrent pour savoir comment Kiba allait s'y prendre pour la demander en mariage, mais je gardais le secret. C'était mieux qu'ils le voient par eux-mêmes..

**XXXX**

Nous entrâmes dans le parc en accourant presque, il était bientôt vingt heure cinquante neuf. Kiba et Hinata n'allaient pas tarder, on devait être arrivés avant eux.

« Venez par là ! » Chuchotai-je aux autres, va savoir pourquoi, en leur faisant signe de me suivre.

On courut jusqu'à la maison du parc, qui n'était pas trop loin des kiosques. Nous étions cachés derrière la grande baptise. Les lampadaires du parc étaient allumés et on guettait leur arrivée. On attendirent pendant presque quinze minute et ils arrivèrent comme prévu à vingt et une heure.

« Hinata j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Elle le regarda, curieuse et souriante. Des lumières illuminèrent le sol et le kiosque, comme prévu. Avec le directeur du parc on avait accroché puis vérifié plusieurs fois les lumières afin qu'elle fonctionne pile au bon moment. L'orchestre que j'avais repéré dans le parc commença à jouer la musique préférée de Hinata, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Kiba tendit la main à Hinata, qu'elle prit, puis ils dansèrent un slow.

« C'est tellement beau.. » Souffla Ino, bluffée.

J'étais satisfaite, tout se déroulait comme prévu. On observa la scène, silencieux. On avait l'impression d'être dans un film à l'eau de rose tellement c'était beau. Le décor, la musique, eux, tout était parfait. La musique terminée, il lui prit sa main gauche et l'observa longuement et amoureusement.

« Hinata, cela va faire faire deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. » Commença-t-il.

On pouvait à peine l'entendre, on tendit davantage l'oreille et on se rapprocha un peu plus sans faire le moindre bruit.

« Cela fait deux ans que je t'appartiens corps et âme. J'ai l'impression de découvrir le monde de nouveau avec toi, tout ces moments passés avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Tu as réussi à faire de moi un meilleur homme et tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour, le _vrai_. Et je te remercie pour ça. »

Il sortit la petite boîte bleuté de sa poche d'antérieur avant de poser un genou au sol et de la regarder de nouveau, en prenant sa main gauche.

« Depuis deux ans, je vis un rêve éveillé avec toi, et j'aimerais vivre ce rêve jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même au delà. Est-ce-que tu accepterai de vivre ce rêve avec moi ? Veux-tu m'épouser, Hinata ? »

Hinata eut un hoquet de surprise et plaça automatiquement ses mains devant sa bouche. On pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait tellement elle était surprise et émue. Elle hocha fréquemment la tête de haut en bas. Kiba lui glissa la bague dans son annuaire gauche avant de la prendre dans ses bras. On sortirent tous de notre cachette puis accoururent vers les futurs mariés. Mon ami était fiancé.

* * *

__27 juillet 2007__

Je regardai la télévision avec Ino, ce soir c'était soirée film et séries. Ce soir on revoyait la dernière saison de _Friends. _On était tellement concentrées mais aussi épuisées qu'on n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement, en même temps le son était vraiment fort.

« Salut les filles. »

Ino et moi nous sursautâmes en criant. Ino prit sa pantoufle avant de la lancer sur la personne qui avait parlé, qui n'était d'autre que Kiba. La pantoufle atterrit pile sur le front, il perdit un peu l'équilibre.

« Putin Ino ça fait vachement mal ! » S'écria-t-il en se massant le front.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous faire peur à presque minuit passé et puis.. **Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?! **»

\- Je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois de ne pas venir à l'improviste hein.. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Il soupira puis s'assit sur le fauteuil. J'éteignis la télévision puis m'appuyai contre Ino, j'étais vraiment épuisée.

« J'étais chez les Hyûgas... » Nous avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ino et moi le regardâmes, dans l'incompréhension, pour qu'il nous en dise plus.

« En résumé, ils ne m'aiment pas trop.. Comme je le craignais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hinata veut qu'on se marie dans leur deuxième demeure qui se situe à Suna, là où sa mère et son père se sont mariés.

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier là bas ?

\- Si si, mais le problème c'est que sa famille veut tout organiser, ils veulent faire trop grand, trop chic, tout ce qui me correspond pas, ce n'est pas _moi_ tout _ça_. Et j'ai essayé de leur dire mais..

\- Mais ?

\- Soit bref Kiba demain je travaille. » S'impatienta Ino, qui elle aussi commençait à fatiguer.

« Ils m'ont dit _Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui a grandit dans une classe sociale aussi modeste_. Enfin c'est son cousin qui l'a dit..

\- Celui que tu as frappé ? » Pouffai-je en me remémorant de ce moment.

« Attends il a frappé l'un des cousins d'Hinata ?!

\- Je t'ai pas raconté ? En faite Kiba a croisé Hinata-

\- Les filles ! »

On se turent aussitôt, le pauvre on le laissait même pas en placer une.

« À chaque fois que j'essayai de parler, soit il essayait de me casser soit de me dévaloriser auprès de sa famille.

\- En même temps tu lui as mis une sacrée baffe ! Ne sois pas étonnée qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur. »

Kiba me lança un coussin, avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire..

\- Appelle mama Tsume, c'est sûr elle va-

\- Tu veux que j'appelle ma mère ?! J'suis un grand garçon je vais m'en occuper et puis la situation n'est pas _si_ horrible que ça ! » Répondit-il à la hâte en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Mama Tsume c'était ainsi que je surnommais la mère de Kiba. Je la considérais presque comme une mère et elle comme sa deuxième fille. C'était une vraie lionne quand il s'agissait de protéger ses enfants. Je me souviens d'une fois Kiba avait eu une heure de colle en seconde parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu son devoir, la mère de Kiba s'en est mêlée et croyez moi Kiba n'avait plus eu d'heure d'école jusqu'à la terminale. J'en étais sûre, la mère de Kiba avait été un chef mafieux dans une vie antérieur..

« Si ma mère s'en mêle..

\- Tu auras le mariage que tu veux, crois-mois ! »

_« Malheureusement pour lui, c'était mal connaître Tsumi, qui débarqua quelques jours plus tard après avoir apprit que son fils se mariait. »_

__30 juillet 2007__

Ce soir j'avais l'appartement à moi toute seule, Ino dînait avec son père ce soir et elle dormait chez lui. J'avais terminé mes devoirs plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais appeler Gaara pour l'inviter à dîner, cela faisait presque deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, il travaillait dur pour être désigné futur hérité des entreprises et de la chaîne d'hôtels des No Subaku. Heureusement le téléphone et skype existait. Alors que j'étais sur le point de l'appeler, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je partis ouvrir, à la hâte, n'attendant aucune visite. J'ouvris la porte et je vis l'une des femmes que je respectais le plus dans le bas monde où l'on vivait.

« Surprise !

\- Mama Tsumi !

\- Oh ma chérie, viens ici arrête tes manières ! »

Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de me scruter de haut en bas et de sourire, satisfaite.

« Mais regarde toi ! Tu es devenue une femme, tu es magnifique chérie.

\- Merci beaucoup. Entre. »

Elle entra, avec sa valise à la main. Elle alla au salon puis s'assit sur son canapé. Je partis à la cuisine pour prendre du jus d'orange, de l'eau et deux verres. J'avais caché l'alcool derrière l'évier, ne savait-on jamais. Je retournai au salon.

« Bon, où est le petit culotté qui me sert de fils et qui m'appelle avant-hier pour m'annoncer qui se marie avec une fille que je ne connais même pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus.

Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête, un peu gênée.

« Il ne vit plus ici, il vit avec elle-

\- Comment ça, il ne vit plus _ici_ ? » S'écria-t-elle en posant son verre.

« Appelle le, et dis lui de ramener son cul ici, et avec sa fiancée aussi. Et ne lui dis pas que je suis là, sinon il risque de se défiler, ce lâche qui me sert de fils, aucune reconnaissance envers la femme qui l'a mit au monde, qui l'a élevé, nourrit. » Se plaignit-elle en finissant son verre de jus avant d'aller à la cuisine, continuant à se plaindre là bas.

Je pris mon portable puis appela Kiba. Il répondit à la première tonalité. Je mis le haut parleur.

_« Naruko ?_

\- Oui c'est moi. Tu peux passer ce soir avec Hinata ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas parlé.

_\- Bien sûr, on passe après parce que Hinata est avec sa sœur. On sera là dans une heure._

\- Parfait à tout à l'heure ! »

Puis je raccrochais. Tsume avait entendu la conversation depuis la cuisine.

« Attendons les alors.. T'as de l'alcool ? »

**XXXX**

La sonnerie de la porte retentit une heure plus tard. La mère de Kiba resta assise, buvant son dix-huitième verres de jus. Eh oui j'avais compté. Je me levai puis ouvris la porte.

« Comme promis, on est là !

\- J'ai ramené du gâteau.

\- Ah cool.. Entrez. »

Je me reculai pour les laisser entrer. J'appréhendais la rencontre entre Mama Tsume et Hinata, elle risquait de la bouffer toute crue, la connaissant. On entra au salon. Tsume se leva du fauteuil, sous le regard ahuri de Kiba et incompréhensif de Hinata.

« Alors comme ça, on ose cacher des choses à la femme qui t'as mis au monde après dix huit heures de travail ?

\- Maman ?!

\- Désolée j'ai pas eu le choix.. » Lui avouai-je avant d'aller me rasseoir sur le fauteuil et de me servir un verre d'eau, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de jus..

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?!

\- Eh bien je suis venue voir mon fils qui se marie dans un mois avec une fille que je n'ai jamais rencontré, fais moi un procès. » S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. « Ne restez pas planter là, asseyez vous à côté de Naru. »

Le jeune couple fiancé exécutèrent, Hinata posa le gâteau sur la table basse, avant que Tsume ne reprenne la parole.

« J'en reviens pas, mon petit dernier va se marier, et il me prévient même pas.. »

Puis elle dévisagea Hinata.

« Je suis Tsume Inuzuka, la mère de Kiba, désolée de paraître si..

\- Agressive ?

\- Toi tu devrais te faire tout petit je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. » Avertit-elle Kiba, qui levait les bras de manière défensif.

« Kiba m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant.. » Répondit-elle lourd de sous-entendu avant de lancer un regard furibond à son fils.

« Kiba tu voulais nous la présenter quand à ta sœur et à moi ? Et puis pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé que t'avais déménagé ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé 'man.. »

Elle regarda longuement Kiba avant de soupirer.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me mets de côté, je ne compte pas ?

\- Si si juste que, je ne sais pas, on est tellement débordés par l'organisation du mariage-

\- Que tu as oublié ta mère. » L'interrompit-elle.

« En plus ici il n'y a même pas d'alcool.. Bref. Ton mariage ? Il aura lieu où ? Et c'est à Hinata que je parle.

\- Je ne sais pas..

\- Ok je vois. » Elle termina d'un coup sec son verre de jus.

« Et laissez moi deviner c'est votre famille qui organise tout ? »

Hinata serra la main de Kiba et ce dernier regarda la bouteille d'eau.

« Je.. Disons que ma famille est très envahissante.

\- Écoute ma belle.. »

Elle se tourna vers Hinata.

« Cela fait même pas trente minute que je te connais et disons que je t'ai déjà cerné. Je n'ai pas la prétention de te connaître mais tu es _trop_ gentille et bienveillante, non pas que ça soit un défaut au contraire, mais les gens en profite. N'aie pas peur de t'affirmer, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles, après tout on fera bientôt de la même famille. Et puis d'ailleurs arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me rajeunit pas ça ! »

Tsume les regarda longuement avant de reprendre et de sourire, en s'étirant.

« Pour moi, vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous marier mais j'ai l'impression que mon fils a _changé_, bon il est toujours aussi froussard-

\- Maman !

\- Laisse moi finir ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes enfants soient heureux, et si tu le rends heureux alors je ne peux que approuver cette union.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Hinata avait limite la larme à l'œil face à tout ce qu'avait dit Tsume. Kiba se leva pour enlacer sa mère avant de se rasseoir au côté de Hinata.

« Bon, il faut que je rencontre ta famille avant le jour J !

\- Bien- bien sûr. » Répondit Hinata un peu prit de cours.

« Demain normalement on les voit, il y a une réunion de famille au sujet du mariage.

\- Parfait, venez me chercher à l'hôtel et Naruko tu viendras avec nous.

\- Mais-

\- Il y a pas de mais qui tienne. » Me répondit-elle, catégorique.

« À demain les enfants. »

Elle se leva puis prit sa valise avant de partir. Je pouvais voir Kiba souffler de soulagement. Mais demain ça allait être une autre paire de manche, j'appréhendais la rencontre entre les Hyûga et Tsume.. En plus je ne savais même pas pourquoi je venais avec eux ?

* * *

__31 juillet 2007__

On arriva devant la grande porte d'entrée du château qui servait de maison aux Hyûga, elle était vraiment imposante. Je sifflai d'admiration, avant de me demander encore ce que je faisais là. Je pouvais apercevoir Kiba tendu, lui aussi appréhendait la rencontre entre sa mère et les Hyûga. Hinata tenait la main de Kiba, un peu stressée et Tsume était impatiente, elle était de bonne humeur, comme à son habitude quoi.

La grande porte, qui faisait dix fois ma taille, s'ouvrit sur un homme, c'était un majordome. Il avait les yeux gris, identiques à ceux de Hinata. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'en voyais un, en vrai. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film.

« Bonjour, je suis Hagane, le majordome de la demeure des Hyûgas. Entrez je vous pris. »

Il se recula de la porte, qui s'ouvrit davantage, avant d'entrer. Elle se referma d'un claquement sec, me faisant sursauter.

« Suivez moi, Monsieur Hiashi Hyûga vous attend dans la deuxième salle de séjour . »

Ah parce qu'il y avait plusieurs salles de séjour ? On le suivit, silencieux, dans la grande demeure. Si j'avais été seule, je me serai perdue. Tout se ressemblait, tout était beau, lumineux, propre. C'était parfait, même trop à mon goût.

On traversa un autre couloir puis Hagane se mit face à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et se mettre de côté, pour nous laisser passer. La première chose que je vis en entrant dans la pièce c'était une immense table où plusieurs personnes étaient assises sur une seule rangée, face à la porte d'entrée. Ces personnes avaient tous les yeux gris. Mais deux personnes attirèrent mon attention : En premier celui qui était assit au milieu, on pouvait directement deviné que c'était lui, le _chef. _Juste son regard était imposant. Et en deuxième, assit à la droite de celui que j'avais surnommé _chef_, un jeune homme, de mon âge sûrement. Ses cheveux châtain étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval. Ses yeux gris nous dévisagèrent un à un avant de s'attarder sur moi. Il était beau, tout simplement. Puis je me rappelai que c'était _le_ cousin que Kiba avait baffé la dernière fois, le fameux Neji. Notre échange de regard dura brièvement.

Le chef se leva de sa chaise.

« Bonjour madame Inuzuka, je m'appelle Hiashi Hyûga, je suis le père de Hinata et le maître de cette demeure. » Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Tsume, qui la serra.

« Voici ma femme, Harumi Hyûga. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de nous sourire.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » Nous demanda-t-il en nous regardant un à un.

« Non merci. » Répondit Tsume pour nous. Je soufflai discrètement de soulagement, j'avais peur qu'elle demande de l'alcool.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » Dit-il au majordome, qui s'inclina en signe de respect, avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il y avait cinq chaises face au clan Hyûga qui étaient assit de l'autre côté de la table, on était vraiment _seuls_ face à eux. Hiashi se rassit à sa place. Nous nous assîmes à notre tour, je m'assis face à Neji qui me sourit poliment, sourire que je rendis. Tsume prit la parole.

« Comment va s'organiser ce mariage ? Ça sera quel jour ? Où ? Je veux tout les détails puisque mon cher fils voulait me mettre de côté.

\- Maman.. » Chuchota Kiba, un peu gêné.

« Le mariage aura lieu le vingt huit août dans la plus grande et belle salle de mariage du Japon, là où le président et sa femme se sont mariées. Il y aura une répétition le matin, _l'union_.. » Cracha presque Harumi. « Auront lieu à quatorze heure tapante et la réception sera à partir de dix huit heure.

\- Qui sont les demoiselles d'honneurs et les garçons d'honneurs ?

\- Il y a cinq demoiselles d'honneurs et garçons d'honneurs. Les demoiselles d'honneurs sont des cousines de Hinata qui viennent de loin.

\- Où ça, de _loin _? » Demandai-je sarcastiquement, vexée de ne pas être demoiselle d'honneur.

« Deux d'entre elles viennent de Hong-Kong et les autres des États-Unis.

\- C'est vrai que ça change tout..

\- Et les garçons d'honneurs seront Neji et deux autres cousins, Kiba aura le droit d'en choisir deux bien sûr. » Continua-t-elle, m'ignorant, légèrement agacée tout en nous souriant poliment.

« Hinata, Kiba, vous êtes d'accord avec ce choix ?

\- Oui ils-

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, Harumi Hyûga. » L'interrompit Tsume avant de regarder le couple, qui restait silencieux.

« Kiba, tu vas pas me dire que t'es d'accord avec _ça _? C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, pourquoi tu restes silencieux comme un piquet sans défendre tes opinions et ton avis sur **ton** mariage ?

\- Élever.. » Répéta en chuchotant Harumi en pouffant, pensant que Tsume n'avait pas entendu.

Tsume se tourna vers la femme de Hiashi, son regard s'était obscurcie. La bombe allait pas tarder à exploser. Kiba ravala sa salive.

« Je trouve bien grossière ma chère, à faire des messes-basses en pouffant comme une mégère venant d'acheter son pain. » S'énerva Tsume, tout en gardant son calme.

« C'est votre fils qui est grossier. Vous pensez que j'ai envie de voir ma belle-fille se marier avec un.. un..

\- Vaurien ? » Tenta Neji.

« Oui c'est ça ! Un vaurien !

\- Vaurien ? Vous pensez que j'ai envie de voir mon fils s'associer à une famille qui a un balai coincé dans le cul ?! » S'énerva Tsume, en se levant de sa chaise. « Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mon fils de cette manière, vous vous prenez pour qui ?

\- Pour la femme du maître de cette maison.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit je vais la- » Tsume se leva de sa chaise, les poings serrés.

Je me levai à mon tour, l'empêchant de faire une bêtise, maintenant je compris pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de venir. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Kiba pour qui vienne m'aider à calmer sa mère, ce qu'il fit.

« Maman, calme toi.. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère. « Pour moi, s'il te plaît.. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se rasseoir et de se calmer.

« C'est de famille d'être violent et impulsif.. » Dit sarcastiquement un vieux, lourd de sous entendu, sûrement l'un des grand oncle de Hinata, à l'autre bout de la table.

J'étais agacée, mais je ne devais pas aggraver la situation, je restai calme. Hinata se leva d'un coup et pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Hinata, je pouvais voir qu'elle était énervée.

« Maintenant suffit ! » Commença-t-elle, calmant tout le monde, posant les mains sur la table.

Personne n'osa parler dans la salle. J'aperçus un sourire satisfait venant de la part de Tsume, un regard ahuri venant de toute sa famille, en particulier ceux de Neji et Hiashi.

« Je vais épouser Kiba, que ça plaise ou non à quelqu'un présent dans cette salle. » S'écria-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à sa belle-mère. « Et j'organiserai **mon** mariage, seule, sans votre aide. Si vous continuez ainsi, à être aussi malpoli et incorrect envers mon fiancé et sa famille, vous ne serez pas convier à venir au mariage, est-ce bien clair ? »

Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais applaudi Hinata pour son beau discours. Mais je me retenais, évitons de faire polémique.

« Père ? »

Ce dernier la regarda longuement avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres Hyûga présents dans la salle. Hinata quitta la salle précipitamment, suivi par Kiba et sa sœur, Hanabi, que j'avais rencontré il y a trois mois.

« Eh bien, cette petite sait se faire entendre quand elle le veut, je l'aime bien.. » Commença Tsume qui se leva, amusée. Tsume remit son manteau en place.

« J'ai été ravi de voir que cette réunion fût aussi.. Instructive et qu'on est arrivés à un point d'entente, tous ensemble. On se reverra au mariage enfin, si vous êtes invités bien sûr. » Les nargua-t-elle.

On pouvait voir Harumi bouillonnait sur sa chaise. Tsumi leur lança un sourire poli.

« Tu viens Naruko ? On va se manger une pizza.

\- O-Ok.. » Répondis-je, un peu ébahie.

Je me levais à mon tour avant de jeter un dernier regard à Neji, qui me dévisagea aussi. Je lui lançai un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_28 août 2007_

« Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée. »

Kiba et Hinata s'embrassèrent, avant de se tourner vers nous.

« La répétition est terminée, ils vous reste encore cinq heure pour vous préparer à la _vraie_ cérémonie. » S'écria Hanabi, qui avait aidé Hinata et Kiba à organiser leur mariage.

Ils avaient été très discret sur l'organisation du mariage, tellement discret qu'on a eu le droit qu'à une seule répétition de mariage, le jour du mariage. Je revenais à peine du coiffeur, je devais faire attention à ne pas trop m'agiter ni de courir dans tout les sens comme tout à l'heure.

Finalement les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient Ino, Hanabi, Karui, la cousine de Hinata, Eri, qui venait tout droit de Hong-Kong, et moi même. Et les garçons d'honneurs étaient Omoï, Shikamaru, Neji et Satoshi, un cousin à Hinata.

« Les filles, on doit récupérer nos robes ! » S'écria à nouveau Hanabi avant de partir presque en courant de la salle.

Je voulais aller parler à Neji mais malheureusement Ino me prit par le bras.

« Je suis désolée Naru mais on doit y aller, maintenant. »

J'étais un peu déçue mais exécutais en la suivant. Avec toutes les cachotteries qu'ils avaient faits, j'espérais que ce mariage soit vraiment le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là..

**XXXX**

« Voilà c'est bon !

\- Merci beaucoup Ino ! »

Elle me sourit avant de ranger sa boîte de maquillage, satisfaite. Je m'observai davantage dans le miroir, sans prétention je me trouvais vraiment jolie.

« Ino tu nous sauves sur ce coup, merci d'avoir remplacer à la dernière minute le maquilleur.

\- Si tu m'avais engagé plutôt, on aurait gagné presque une heure. » Déclara Ino lourd de sous-entendu à Hanabi. Cette dernière leva les mains de manière défensive.

« Je vais aller maquiller la mariée, tu me rejoins après avoir mit ta robe Naru ? »

J'hochai la tête de haut en bas avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

« Je vais aller voir la salle de réception.

\- Je t'accompagnes Hanabi. » Enrichit à la hâte Eri.

Elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble, laissant Karui et moi seules dans la pièce. Cette dernière réajusta sa robe, grimaçant.

« Cette robe m'énerve, elle me colle au corps..

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée à en porter, je t'assure que tu es magnifique dans cette robe orange, Chôji va tomber dans les pommes.. » Dis-je, lourds de sous-entendus.

Depuis que j'avais apprit que Chôji était son cavalier pour le mariage, je la taquinais là dessus, à son plus grand désarroi. Je me levai de ma chaise puis pris ma robe avant d'enlever mon tee-shirt, en faisant attention à ma coiffure.

« Et toi alors, le cousin d'Hinata va baver en te voyant.

\- Quel cousin ? » Demandai-je, en faisant l'ignorante. J'enfilai ma robe rapidement, en évitant de la froisser.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu tout les regards que vous vous lanciez à la répétition.

\- J'avoue, j'avoue. »

J'enlevais mon pantalon par dessous ma robe avant de le poser sur le lit puis de taper une pose digne des tops modèles devant Karui. Elle siffla d'admiration en me voyant.

« Il va vraiment baver en te voyant.

\- T'abuses.. » lui dis-je en riant.

« Le devoir m'appelle, n'oublies pas de fermer la perte derrière toi ! À tout à l'heure futur madame Akimchi, qui sait.

\- Garce ! »

Je lui tirais la langue avant de sortir de la pièce précipitamment en riant. En sortant je tombai sur Neji, qui lui aussi avait l'air pressé. Il était beau dans son smocking. Il me scruta rapidement avant de sourire, satisfait.

« Vous êtes vraiment splendide.

\- Merci beaucoup, je pourrais en dire autant de vous.

\- Merci. À tout à l'heure. » Me salua-t-il à la hâte en me souriant, avant de passer à côté de moi, me caressant la main.

Je le regardais en souriant jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision avant d'emprunter les couloirs de droites puis de monter les escaliers quatre par quatre avant d'entrer dans la chambre principale de la maison. Je tombais sur Ino, qui terminait de maquiller Hinata.

« T'en a mis du temps ! » Me fit remarquer Ino.

« Désolée.

\- Hinata tu es splendide chérie ! Naruko aide la à mettre sa robe et son voile, moi je dois aller maquiller d'autres personnes encore. »Dit-elle à la hâte avant de ranger tout le maquillage qu'elle avait utiliser dans la mallette puis de la fermer la mallette avant de partir à la hâte, claquant la porte derrière elle, nous laissant seules Hinata et moi.

Hinata se leva de sa chaise avant de me sourire. Puis elle prit la robe qui était planquée dans le placard.

« Je reviens tout de suite, tu pourras m'aider à la fermer ?

\- Bien sûr prend ton temps je t'attends ici. »

Elle partit s'enfermer dans le salle de bain, je m'assis sur le grand lit pour, je dirais quatre personne, avant de m'allonger et de regarder le plafond. J'avais vraiment hâte pour Kiba et Hinata, je stressais aussi pour eux. Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais restée allongée sur le lit mais j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je me redressai avant d'être éblouie par Hinata en robe de mariée. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

« Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

Je me levai et elle se retourna, je remontai la fermeture de la robe en faisant attention que ses cheveux ne s'y accroche pas.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui je t'écoute ?

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi avoir choisi _cette _maison ?

\- Ma mère et mon père se sont mariés ici. Elle a décédé à mes quatre ans, même si j'ai certains souvenirs et photos d'elle, elle me manque beaucoup.. »

Elle se retourna pour me faire face avant de me regarder longuement. Puis de reprendre.

« On passait beaucoup de temps ici. Après son décès, mon père s'est remarié deux ans plus tard avec Harumi puis Hanabi est née. Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de revenir ici excepté pendant les vacances et encore. C'était encore trop douloureux pour mon père de revenir ici et Harumi n'aime pas cet endroit, et elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.. »

Elle prit une pause avant de observa attentivement la pièce, je pouvais percevoir de la nostalgie dans son regard.

« Je dirais que c'est le seul vrai lieu où je me sens bien. Tu vas me trouver stupide mais ici, dans cette maison, j'ai l'impression que ma mère est là, à mes côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide ce que tu dis, c'est très beau. »

Elle me sourit vaguement puis elle partit récupérer son voile qui était aussi rangé dans l'armoire en bois. Elle me le donna avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise, face à sa coiffeuse. Je la suivi puis me plaçai derrière elle, je décalai légèrement ses cheveux afin de pouvoir mettre le voile. Une fois mit en place, elle se leva.

« Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

\- Non au contraire, je suis excitée. J'ai hâte car je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. »

Un jour, j'aimerais bien connaître ça, ressentir _ce_ sentiment. Elle me prit par la main puis me sourit, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées à l'instant. Je lui souris à mon tour en tenant sa main.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, je vais devoir te laisser. Tu es magnifique Hinata.

\- Merci Naruko. Pour _tout_. »

J'hochai la tête en lui souriant avant de quitter la pièce. Je lis l'heure de la grande pendule qui était accrocher au mur et il était quinze heure cinquante et un, ça commençait à seize heure. J'accourus jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche de la salle. La salle de bain faisait office de toilette aussi, même les toilettes, la pièce où on se _soulageait_, était magnifique. Je ne m'attardai pas sur la décoration et me plaçai face au miroir. Je me regardai dans le miroir, j'étais un peu débraillée. Je remis correctement la robe. Je m'analysais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, elle m'allait comme un gant. Heureusement que j'étais allée chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui, mes cheveux étaient _parfaits_. Tout était _parfait_. Je soufflai, ça allait être bientôt l'heure. J'entendis quelqu'un qui ouvrit la porte.

« T'es prête ? » Me demanda Ino. « C'est l'heure. »

Je lui souris avant d'hocher faiblement la tête, excitée et anxieuse à la fois, avant de lui sourire et de la suivre. C'était comme si c'était moi qui me mariait, j'étais tellement heureuse pour eux, c'était _leur_ jour.

**XXXX**

On entra dans la grande pièce principale de leur demeure, certains invités faisaient leurs entrées et d'autres étaient en train de s'installer. Ino et moi alliâmes rejoindre Karui, Hanabi et Eri qui étaient déjà installées aux places de demoiselles d'honneurs.

J'aperçus au loin Neji, discutant avec les autres garçons d'honneurs. Il se tourna et m'aperçut à mon tour, puis me fit un faible sourire. J'en fis de même avant de tourner la tête, un peu gênée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Karui qui me donna un léger coup de coude.

Une musique douce retentit dans la salle, interrompant toutes les conversations. Les invités s'assirent tous automatiquement, se taisant. Je dévisageai rapidement la personne qui jouait du piano, c'était la sœur de Kiba, Hana. J'étais contente qu'elle joue en l'honneur de son frère et de sa future belle sœur. C'était une excellente pianiste et c'était une belle mélodie qu'elle jouait, similaire à celle qui avait été joué par l'orchestre le jour où Kiba avait demandé en mariage Hinata.

Un grand bruit me fit sursauter, interrompant mes pensées. Ma tête se tourna directement vers la source du bruit, c'était les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent sur Hinata, au bras de son père. Elle avait une démarche, qui dégageait tellement d'élégance. Tout le monde la regarda, admiratif.

« Elle est magnifique.. » Souffla Ino, les larmes au yeux.

« Tiens, je savais que tu verserai ta petite larme. » Déclara Karui en tendant son paquet de mouchoir qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Ino prit le mouchoir et essuya ses larmes naissantes, avant de remercier Karui d'un hochement de tête. Hinata arriva à côté de Kiba. Son père l'enlaça chastement avant de serrer la main de Kiba. Ce dernier en fût étonné, avant de sourire. Hinata se plaça face à Kiba. Il leva le voile de Hinata, dévoilant son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour unir ensemble cet homme et cette femme dans le mariage, dont l'engagement c'est fait avec respect, avec discrétion, avec prudence, et après mûre délibération.. »

En entendant cette phrase, ma tête se tourna automatiquement vers la mère de Kiba, qui pleurait à chaude larme. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer.

« Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il le dise à présent, ou qu'à l'avenir, il s'en taise à jamais. »

Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle, le plus long silence que j'ai connu dans ma vie toute entière je pense. Tsume était aux aguets, les poings serrés, au cas où quelqu'un se manifesterait. Le ministre, oui parce c'était le ministre des affaires internes du Japon qui les mariait, Tsunade Katsuki, qui était également une vieille amie de la mère de Hinata, reprit la parole, se tournant légèrement vers Kiba.

« Kiba Inuzuka, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ?

\- Oui, je le veux. » Répondit-il, sûr de lui, ne quittant pas des yeux Hinata.

« Hinata Hyûga, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour mari ?

\- Oui, je le veux. » Répondit-elle en souriant. En dirait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, c'était beau.

« Les alliances s'il vous plaît. »

Hanabi et Omoï s'approchèrent, portant chacun une alliance posé sur un petit coussin.

« Kiba, veuillez répéter après moi. » Kiba prit l'alliance sur le petit coussin que Omoï tenait fermement. »

« Moi, Kiba..

\- Moi Kiba.. » Commença-t-il à répéter en prenant la main gauche de Hinata.

« Je te prends, Hinata, pour épouse,

\- Je te prend Hinata pour épouse.

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, de te chérir,

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, de te chérir.

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie,

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie.

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

.. Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. » Termina-t-il en glissant entièrement l'alliance dans l'annuaire gauche d'Hinata.

«Hinata, veuillez répéter après moi. » Hinata prit à son tour l'alliance sur le petit cousin que sa sœur tenait.

« Moi, Hinata..

\- Moi Hinata.. »

« Je te prends, Kiba, pour époux,

\- Je te prend Kiba pour époux.

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, de te chérir,

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, et de te chérir.

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie,

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie.

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. » Répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, glissant l'alliance sur l'annuaire gauche de Kiba. « J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose.. »

Elle allait pleurer à chaud de larmes dans peu de temps.

« Le jour où tu m'as fait ta demande, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à la déclaration que tu m'as fait.. » Elle souffla avant de reprendre.

« Je te remercie, d'avoir partagé ces deux dernières années avec moi. J'ai beaucoup apprit à tes côtés, j'ai aussi beaucoup grandi grâce à toi, et je te remercie. Je t'aime.. Kiba.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata. » Répondit-il en lui tenant fermement les mains.

« Je ne vais pas faire un long discours, les mots que vous venez de prononcer veulent tout dire et en disent long sur votre relation.. En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Kiba et Hinata exécutèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes dans la salle, y comprit les nôtres.

**XXXX**

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que j'étais assise à la table des demoiselles d'honneurs, regardant les autres invités danser sur la piste de danse. Ma charmante cavalière, colocataire et amie Ino avait disparut je-ne-sais-où prétextant aller aux toilettes. Je l'avais appelé plusieurs fois mais elle ne me répondait pas, je mettais ma main au feu qu'elle avait fait la malle avec un mec. Donc me voilà seule. J'avais dansé pendant une heure mais j'étais épuisée.

Je pris une gorgée de ma coupe de champagne avant de reporter mon attention sur la piste de danse. Je voyais les gens de la famille d'Hinata dansait sur la piste de danse, ils n'étaient pas si coincé que ça. Mais un manquait à l'appel : Neji. J'étais déçue qu'_il _ne soit pas là.

Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter légèrement l'épaule. Je me retournai et le vis, il était encore plus beau de près. Ses yeux gris me dévisagèrent avec malice.

« Puis-je ? » Me demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise juste à côté de moi.

Je lui souris avant d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas rentré, je soufflai intérieurement de soulagement en dansant la danse de la joie.

« Vous vous ennuyez à ce point là ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Il rit légèrement, comme pour affirmer ma question, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Neji Hyûga.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, le marié m'a _beaucoup_ parlé de vous.

\- Disons que notre première rencontre n'était pas vraiment fructueuse.

\- Je suis désolée, pour l'autre fois avec Kiba.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, ce n'est pas à cause de vous que j'ai gardé un bleu pendant presque deux semaines et que j'ai raté l'occasion de faire un stage dans l'un des plus grand cabinets d'avocats de Tokyo.

\- Ah ouais quand même.. » Dis-je en sifflant presque d'admiration, avant de boire encore une fois une gorgée de ma coupe, me sentant un peu coupable de ce qui c'était passé, moi aussi à sa place j'aurais détesté Kiba. Mais une question me brûlais les lèvres.

« Est-ce-que.. Vous êtes contre leur union ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre leur union, sinon je ne serai pas venu. »

Il marqua une pause avant de dévisager les tout jeunes mariés, en train de danser sur la piste en riant de la danse du robot de Kiba.

« Elle a tenu tête à mon oncle et ma tante, chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait, pour défendre son bonheur. Je dois aussi admettre que je n'avais jamais vu Hinata aussi.. Détendue et heureuse. Il l'a rend heureuse donc pour moi, c'est le plus important. »

Je souris face à sa réponse avant de me rappeler de l'une des principales règles de politesse.

« Je suis vraiment malpolie, moi non plus je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Naruko. » M'avoua-t-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur, avant de me donner un chaste baiser sur la main.

J'étais flattée qu'il connaisse mon prénom, mais ne montrai pas mon enthousiasme.

« Alors tutoyez moi. »

On discutâmes de tout et de rien, faisant connaissance, pendant de longues heures, sans faire attention au reste. Au point de rester jusqu'à la fin de la fête, c'est à dire jusqu'au début de l'aube..

* * *

* Elle l'appelle l'allumette parce que le bout de l'allumette est rouge comme les cheveux de Karui et qu'elle est plate comme un bâton ^^' (Pardonne moi Karui)

*C'est l'un des 23 arrondissements de Tokyo

Review ?


	5. Chapter 4

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4, dans les temps ! * Danse de la victoire *

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note n°1 : Normalement en février, je démarre une nouvelle fiction.

Spoil n°1 : Quelqu'un mourra dans les prochains chapitres.

Spoil n°2 : L'identité du père sera _clairement_ révélé à partir du chapitre 8 je pense.

* * *

_« Vous vous demandez sûrement où était passée votre charmante tante Ino qui m'a laissé tombé à la dernière minute à la soirée du mariage ? Celle qui me rabâchait que cette soirée, allait être une soirée entre filles célibataires ? Cette même fille qui me disait que ce soir, c'était les copines avant les salauds ? Je vais vous l'expliquer. »_

_17 novembre 2007_

L'hiver pointait le bout de son nez un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Je marchai précipitamment dans les rues bondées de Minato-ku*. Il était dix neuf heure quarante huit et j'avais rendez-vous à dix neuf heure trente. Durant ma marche précipitée, j'entendis mon portable vibré dans la poche de mon jean.

« Allô ?

_\- Allô Naruko ?_

\- Je m'excuse d'avance de mon retard ! Mais je fais au plus vite !

_\- Ça rend la chose moins facile à annoncer.. »_

En entendant cette phrase, je m'arrêtai aussitôt au milieu de la rue. J'imaginais mille et une annonce qu'il voulait me faire.

Depuis le mariage, Neji et moi on sortait ensemble et on se voyait souvent, le plus possible, au grand dam de Kiba et de Gaara qui pour une fois, étaient du même avis : Ils n'aimaient pas Neji et me disaient de m'en méfier. Conseil que j'ignorais. En même pas deux mois je pense qu'on avait testé presque tout les restaurants de Tokyo, bon j'avoue j'exagérais un peu. On avait même fêté mon anniversaire ensemble, c'était vrai que c'était un peu rapide mais j'étais à l'aise avec lui. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus j'apprenais à l'apprécier davantage et à l'aimer. Oui l'aimer.

_« Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, je suis vraiment désolé !_

\- Le travail ?

_\- Encore et toujours, je suis désolé, surtout que je n'aime pas annuler à la dernière minute comme ça-_

\- Non ce n'est rien ne t'excuse pas ! » L'interrompais-je en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« On se refera ça une autre fois ne t'inquiète pas, tu penses finir à quelle heure ?

_\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, ils m'ont donné un dossier de dernière minute à travailler. Je t'appellerai demain d'accord ?_

\- D'accord.

_\- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?_

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon je t'aurais raccroché au nez ! » Lui avouais-je en riant un peu.

Je pouvais l'entendre souffler de soulagement à l'autre bout du combiné. Il était mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça.

_« À demain Naru._

\- À demain Neji et surtout, repose toi, je veux te voir en pleine forme demain !

_\- Promis j'essayerai. »_

Puis je raccrochais avant de soupirer.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé son stage dans l'un des plus grand bureau de Tokyo qui était associé avec les États-Unis et la France. La sélections des stagiaires pour travailler là bas étant très sélectives, j'étais extrêmement fière de Neji lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé avoir trouvé un stage là-bas. Le problème c'était que je le voyais moins souvent qu'avant, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. En plus si son stage se passait bien, peut être qu'il allait être engagé là bas, qui sait.

Je fis demi-tour pour aller à la station de métro la plus proche, ce soir allait être finalement une soirée film à la maison..

**XXXX**

Je sortis avec un peu de difficulté les clés de l'appartement de mon sac. J'avais acheté à emporter chez Ichiraku avant de rentrer, ça allait combler un peu l'absence de Neji. Grâce à moi il avait prit goût au ramen aussi. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, je fus étonnée de voir que la lumière du salon était allumée, Ino m'avait dit qu'elle sortait ce soir, je-ne-sais-où encore. Depuis le mariage elle était vraiment secrète. Elle partait et revenait parfois deux jours après, sans me dire où elle allait, quand son téléphone sonnait elle allait dans une autre pièce. Bref, elle était vraiment secrète, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ino.

Je marchai précipitamment jusque là bas, et mes yeux tombèrent nez à nez à la dernière chose que j'allais voir dans le monde, la chose la plus improbable et.. Folle ? Je n'avais plus les mots. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je fis tomber mon plat acheté un peu plus tôt au sol. Je dévisageai, choquée, Ino, à moitié déshabillée et à califourchon sur.. Omoï.

Eux aussi étaient choqués, particulièrement Ino. On restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant, je pense, cinq minutes, avant qu'Ino se lève précipitamment, rouge de honte.

« Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Fût la première phrase qu'elle sortit. « Enfin si mais lai-laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

C'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Ino qu'elle bégayait. Omoï se leva à son tour, remettant son pantalon correctement. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, je pouvais apercevoir son début de.. *

_« Je préfère oublier ce moment gênant, passons.. _»

« Je vais aller prendre une douche ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Ino et moi dans la pièce.

« Tu me dois une loooooooongue explication ! » M'écriai-je, reprenant mes esprits.

Elle souffla avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé où elle était à califourchon sur Omoï. Je m'asseyais lentement sur le fauteuil, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils avaient fait sur ce canapé en mon absence..

« Je... Je sors avec Omoï. » M'avoua-t-elle, à demi-mots.

À son annonce je restai bouche-bée, je pensais qu'elle m'allait sortir que c'était son sexfriend un truc comme ça même si je préférais ce qu'elle m'avait dit à ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le mariage de Kiba et d'Hinata.. »

Début du Flash-Back

« Je reviens, je vais au toilettes. » Me dit-elle en se levant à la hâte.

Elle prit sa pochette avec elle, me laissant seule à table. Elle sortit de la grande salle de bal, la menant au gigantesque et magnifique jardin des Hyûga. Elle accourut dans le jardin puis entra dans la demeure des Hyûga, elle allait être un peu tranquille ici. Elle avait menti, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au toilettes, elle voulait juste sortir de la salle. La blonde se glissa contre un mur, retenant ses larmes. Elle était contente pour ses amis, mais elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son ex, Kimimaro, celui qui avait vraiment réussi à lui briser le cœur. Elle s'en était remise depuis, mais pas de _ses_ paroles, qui se répétaient toujours dans sa tête.

_« Tu finiras seule, pauvre fille que tu es. »_

Elle souffla, retenant ces larmes. Ces paroles se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais au fond d'elle elle le savait : Elle voulait trouver _cette_ personne, comme Hinata avait trouvé Kiba, cette personne qui l'aimerait plus que tout, cette personne qui-

« Ino ? »

Elle sursauta à l'entende de la voix grave puis leva la tête, elle vit Omoï, lui tendant la main. Elle la prit, tremblante, puis se leva. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, espérant que Omoï ne les avait pas vu.

« Pourquoi tu es si triste ces derniers temps Ino ? »

Ino le regarda, surpris. C'était vrai que ces derniers temps elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il était _le seul_ à l'avoir remarquer et à lui poser la question. Son avis sur Omoï avait radicalement changé en une seule question. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, un peu déstabilisée. Il lui essuya le mascara qui avait coulé du coin de l'œil à l'aide de sa manche, sans la quitter des yeux, avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là mais ne sois pas triste, surtout quand ton mascara n'est pas waterploof. » Plaisanta-t-il avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur le front.

Elle rit légèrement avant de lever la tête et de le regarder à son tour. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, ils s'embrassèrent, à l'abri des regards..

Fin du Flash-Back

« Félicitation, tant que tu es heureuse c'est le principale pour moi !

\- Merci.

\- Mais.. J'ai une question. »

Le sourire d'Ino s'agrandit davantage.

« Pourquoi avoir gardé cette relation secrète ? Enfin je veux dire, vous voulez garder ça secret ?

\- Au début oui.. » M'avoua-t-elle en remettant son tee-shirt qui était sur la table basse.

« Mais ensuite, je ne sais pas, cette relation est différente de toutes celles que j'ai connu jusque là. On ne sent pas l'obligation de le dire au monde entier, il n'y a que lui et moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit..

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais à t'entendre parler, en dirait que tu en es amoureuse.

\- Peut être bien.. »

_« Puis on se sourient longuement. Elle avait raison, cette relation était différente de ce qu'elle avait connu, son comportement était différent. Ce soir là, j'avais la certitude que Ino avait peut être trouvé le bon. Et ma certitude allait être confirmer car même pas un an plus tard.. »_

_10 janvier 2008_

On rentra dans l'appartement, morts de rires, Ino, Omoï et moi. Ino enleva son voile qu'elle jeta sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivi par Omoï, qui avait l'air complètement épuisé. Puis il regarda Ino avant de sourire et de l'embrasser.

« Tu es la plus belle des mariées, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Avant-hier ils avaient décidé de se marier. Il n'y avait pas plus de trente invités, Ino et Omoï ne voulant pas entendre des remarques du genre : «_ C'est trop tôt pour se marier. »_ _« Attendez au moins deux ans avant de vous marier. »_ ect. Ils avaient décidé de se marier à la mairie sans en faire trop ni plus.

Je toussai pour attirer leurs attentions. Ils décollèrent enfin leurs bouches l'une de l'autre.

« J'ai une surprise pour vous les jeunes mariés ! » M'écriai-je avant d'aller prendre ma clé à l'entrée puis d'accourir dans le salon.

Je déposai la clé sur la table basse, abordant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Une clé? » Haussa un sourcil Omoï, pas le moindre du monde impressionné.

« Pas n'importe clé, _ma_ clé, celle de l'appartement. Je vous la donne. J'emménage avec Neji dans une semaine.

\- Félicitation ! » Cria Ino en bondissant du canapé, avant de m'enlacer.

« Fais attention avec ta robe Ino ! » M'écriai-je à mon tour, heureuse.

« On s'en fout ce n'est qu'une robe que je ne vais porter que une fois dans ma vie ! Mais toi, tu passes une grande étape là ! Après ça sera le mariage !

\- N'abusons pas, on en est pas encore là tu sais.. »

C'est vrai que parfois il nous arrivait de parler de mariage à Neji et moi mais on n'était pas pressés, on voulait prendre notre temps et savourer chaque instant que l'on passait ensemble. Alors quand il m'avait annoncé il y avait maintenant deux semaines de cela que le cabinet d'avocat dans lequel il venait d'obtenir un job lui donnait un appartement situé au nord de la ville, dans les grands immeubles à plus de vingts étages, là où vivait Gaara, ma réponse fut immédiate. Mais je n'avais pas encore visité l'appartement, il voulait me faire la surprise.

« Il faut fêter cette grande nouvelle !

\- Tu n'es pas épuisée ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde mon chéri, venez on sort ! Il n'est même pas vingt deux heures ! »

Omoï et moi on se regarda avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre l'idée d'Ino, après tout, on ne vivait qu'une fois. Ino décida de rester en robe de mariée, et on appela tout le monde afin qu'ils nous rejoignent pour faire encore une fois la fête.

_« Ce fût une bonne journée, on était tous réunis et on était heureux, tout simplement, mais ma joie fût de courte durée.. _»

_14 janvier 2008_

Je sonnai à l'appartement de Gaara. Il m'ouvrit puis se reculai pour me laisser passer. J'entrai, silencieuse. Le coup de fil qu'il m'avait passé il y avait une heure m'avait fait paniqué. J'avais laissé Neji en plan pour venir ici. Je suivis Gaara jusqu'au salon. Je vis divers cartons un peu partout dans la pièce qui était vide. Je le regardai, affolée et paniquée. Il sentit mon regard.

« Suis moi à la terrasse. »

Il ouvrit sa baie vitrée pour rentrer à sa terrasse. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la terrasse puis écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Je m'assis face à lui, inquiète.

« Tu es la première au courant de la nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer.. J'ai été désigné futur hérité des entreprises et de la chaîne d'hôtels des No Subaku.

\- Wahou Gaara, c'est énorme, tu as travaillé dur pour ça.. C'est Kankuro qui doit être vert ! » M'exclamai-je en riant, imaginant la tête de Kankuro se décomposer lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé qui allait être le futur hérité.

« Félicitation ! » M'écriai-je avant de me lever pour lui faire un câlin.

Bizarrement il était réceptif à mon câlin, aucun rejet de sa part, ni de mimique dégoûté, ni de remarque sarcastique, rien. Au contraire, il répondit à mon câlin. Je me reculais de lui, lui lançant un regard réprobateur et suspicieux. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ce regard ?

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer.

« J'emménage à New York, je pars dans trois heures.

\- **QUOI **?! » M'écriai-je, ahuri.

Il se leva avant de regarder l'horizon puis de soupirer.

« Le centre des entreprises No Subaku est implanté là bas, et en tant que futur PDG je dois me rendre là bas.. »

Sa phrase me brisa intérieurement. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Gaara, il me fit un câlin pour me consoler. Je crois qu'on est resté ainsi pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à que je réussis à me calmer.

* * *

_16 janvier 2008_

« Ne triche pas surtout ! »

Comment voulait-il que je triche ? Neji m'avait bandé les yeux avec une petite écharpe à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Tout ce que j'avais deviné c'était qu'on était assez haut dans l'immeuble puisqu'on a passé un bout de temps dans l'ascenseur. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, puis il me prit par la main pour m'aventurer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Il se plaça derrière moi avant de m'embrasser le cou puis il plaça ses mains autour de mes hanches. Je coupai court à ses caresses, impatiente de voir l'appartement.

« Je peux regarder ? »

Il me mordit un peu l'oreille avant de me débander les yeux. Je sifflai d'admiration en voyant ce que je voyais. La pièce où l'on était, qui était le salon, était un pièce grande et spacieuse. Certains meubles qu'on avait choisi un peu plus tôt étaient déjà là. La pièce était lumineuse grâce aux baies vitrés. J'accourus jusqu'à celle-ci, me demandant on était à quelle étage du bâtiment. L'appartement se situait au dernier étage, on avait une vue sur toute la ville, le soleil commençait à se coucher, c'était beau.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, sous le regard amusé de Neji. Il fouilla dans le premier cartons qui était sur une pile de carton, situé dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il y sortit un appareil photo. J'haussai un sourcil.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas le moral depuis le départ de Gaara mais j'espère que cette surprise t'as fait plaisir.

\- C'est la plus belle surprise que l'on m'ait fait. Je te remercie pour cela, je suis désolée si je n'en donne pas l'impression..

Il me donna comme réponse un baiser, baiser auquel je répondis.

« On franchit une nouvelle étape. Je veux prendre une photo de nous, entrant pour la première fois ensemble dans cet appartement. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit, j'aimais beaucoup son idée. Il plaça l'appareil sur la commode, déclenchant le mode automatique. On se plaça face à l'appareil. Il mit sa main autour de ma hanche pour que je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Je mis mes bras autour de son torse, toute souriante.

« 1, 2, 3 » Crions-t-on en cœur avant d'entendre le clic de l'appareil et de voir le flash.

Neji accourut vers l'appareil pour voir si la photo était réussite. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. Je le rejoignis pour la voir la photo.

« Parfait. » Soufflai-je tout simplement.

Pas uniquement en pensant à la photo, mais en pensant à tout, à notre histoire. Il me sourit avant de lever mon visage en me prenant par le menton.

« Je vois que vous êtes satisfait de cette photo monsieur Hyûga.

\- Ce ne serait pas possible sans vous, madame Uzumaki. Et je vous aime pour cela.

\- Moi aussi, Neji Hyûga, je vous aime pour cela. » Répondis-je avant qu'il ne m'embrasse passionnément, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

_« J'étais heureuse. C'était mon premier vrai amour. J'étais déjà sortie avec quatre garçons avant lui mais là c'était différent, j'étais amoureuse de lui et il était amoureux de moi. Mais ce que j'ai réellement appris de cette histoire c'est que t'as beau parfois mettre tout ton cœur et t'investir à fond dans quelque chose mais parfois, cela ne suffisait pas. Ça n'avait pas réussi à sauver notre histoire.. »_

_9 avril 2010_

« Dis Neji, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Hn. » Me répondit-il vaguement avant de se lever du lit et d'aller dans le dressing.

Je le regardai, dos à moi. Cet homme.. Que j'aimais depuis maintenant trois ans s'habillait tranquillement de son costume trois pièces. Je me mis sur le dos et contemplai le lustre doré de notre chambre. Notre relation n'était plus comme dans les premiers jours, mais je l'aimais _vraiment_. Il passa devant moi, m'ignorant presque, avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me levai à mon tour et vis qu'il était déjà huit heure. Je soupirai avant d'aller me préparer. C'était mon jour de congé certes, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire pour le musée. J'avait entamé ma dernière année à l'université l'année dernière et je travaillais dans un musée en tant qu'apprenti, dans deux mois j'allais devenir conservatrice de musée.

Je pris une chemise rouge, un jean noir et des sous-vêtements propres avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

****XXXX****

Je garai ma voiture dans le petit parking du restaurant puis y sortis précipitamment de celle-ci. J'entendis une petite sonnerie venant de mon téléphone. C'était un message de Neji, qui m'avertissait qu'il allait dormir dans son deuxième appartement. Il avait loué un deuxième appartement depuis presque un an qui se situait proche du tribunal, il dormait là bas quand il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il devait aller au tribunal le lendemain.

Je soupirai avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Je balayai des yeux le restaurant et vis Ino me faire signe de la main en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire avant d'aller vers elle et de m'asseoir face à elle.

« Salut ma belle, comment tu vas ?

\- On va dire que ça va et toi ?

\- Fatiguée.. » Se plaignit Ino en s'étirant légèrement le dos avant de reprendre.

« J'en ai marre d'être l'assistante d'Anko-senseï, mon ancienne prof de biologie. J'ai l'impression de ne pas évoluer..

\- Dis toi qu'un meilleur job t'attend après ! »

Le serveur nous interrompit puis prit nos commandes avant de retourner en cuisine.

« Vivement mon congé ! Tu dois être tranquille aujourd'hui toi.

\- Pas du tout ! Je dois travailler si je ne veux pas prendre de retard dans mon travail, pleins de nouveaux tableaux sont arrivés au musée et on doit faire l'inventaire de tout ça.. »

Le serveur arriva avec nos entrées avant de repartir. Je mélangeais ma salade.

« Et Omoï ? Il va bien ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. » Demandai-je avant de prendre dans la fourchette un morceau de tomate que je mis automatiquement en bouche.

« Mouais. Il travaille beaucoup, le boulot d'infirmier lui prend vraiment beaucoup de temps mais il essaye toujours d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi. » Me répondit-elle en me souriant avant de boire une gorgé d'eau.

« Là on cherche un appart' plus grand, mais j'avoue que je retarde un peu l'échéance, j'adore notre appart !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de souvenir là bas.

\- N'est-ce-pas ! Et toi avec Neji ? Je peux en dire autant de ton homme, on ne le voit plus. » Déclara-t-elle avant d'attaquer son assiette.

Face à sa question je baissais légèrement le regard, à vrai dire même moi cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas _vu_, enfin je le voyais tout les jours et parfois il me faisait des cadeaux mais ce n'était pas suffisant, cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de moments à deux.

« En faite.. Je pense qu'on est tombé dans une routine tellement.. » Admis-je, frustrée, avant de soupirer. « Je sais pas quoi faire..

\- Surprends le ! Tu me déçois là..

\- Pourquoi ? » répondis-je, étonnée, en haussant les sourcils.

« T'es Naruko Uzumaki quoi, t'as toujours des idées farfelues et parfois un peu bizarre derrière la tête afin que personne ne s'ennuie ou ne se sente à l'écart. Franchement la vie dans le monde adulte t'a rendu moins spontané.. »

Je soupirai, elle n'avait pas tort. Puis tout à coup, j'eus une idée. Ino le comprit au sourire malicieux qui se formait sur mon visage.

**XXXX**

J'avais acheté une bouteille de champagne qui valait une petite fortune. Ino avait raison, notre couple était devenu platonique. Je savais qu'il était occupé depuis qu'il était devenu avocat dans un cabinet de renom. Avant il me faisait des surprises, on passait d'excellent moment ensemble. C'était à moi de faire bouger les choses. La nuit était déjà tombée, j'entrai dans l'immeuble où il avait loué l'appartement. Je pris l'ascenseur et montai au dernière étage. Je sortis le trousseau de clé et ouvrai la porte. Je trouvai ça bizarre que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé, surtout qu'il m'avait dit être au tribunal à cette heure-ci quand je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je m'avançai lentement dans l'appartement quand quelque chose attira mon attention. J'entendis du bruit qui venait de la chambre. Je tournai la tête vers celle-ci et remarquai que la lumière de la chambre était allumée et entrouverte. Je regardai à travers la porte entrouverte, j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et je le vis. Lui, nu, avec une autre femme, la faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Cette femme, je l'avais reconnu, c'était Tenten. Elle était censée être mon amie, il nous arrivaient même parfois de travailler ensemble.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, puis plaça ma main devant ma bouche. Quelque chose en moi se brisa, j'avais envie de vomir.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ma présence, _trop ___occupés__. Combien de fois il m'avait dit qu'il finissait tard ? Qu'il n'allait pas rentrer ? Que nous l'avons fait ? Je me reculai à pas de loup avant de quitter l'appartement dans la plus grande discrétion.

****XXXX****

Je rentrai chez nous, je retenais mes larmes depuis que j'avais été témoin de __ça__. Je jetai mon manteau puis mes chaussures valsèrent dans d'autres parts du grand salon. Puis je partis m'asseoir sur notre canapé d'angle en cuir noir. J'ouvris la bouteille de champagne et je bus à même la bouteille, pleurant seule dans notre appartement.

**_« Les enfants je ne vous répéterai jamais assez que l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, ne faite pas les mêmes erreurs que moi ! »_**

_11 juin 2010_

Cela faisait presque deux mois que j'avais découvert que Neji me trompais. Je me redressai du lit, épuisée. J'aperçus Neji sortir de la salle de bain avant d'aller dans le dressing. Je le voyais s'habiller, mettant son costume trois pièces qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune, comme d'habitude. Il était beau, tout simplement. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir de la colère, juste une énorme tristesse, limite je ne ressentais presque rien, c'était comme si j'avais un trou dans la poitrine. Il m'embrassa chastement sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce que j'avais vu mais mes amis avait remarqué que mon comportement avait changé, je souriais moins qu'avant selon leurs dires. Gaara même commençait à analyser mon comportement, posant des questions à chaque fois.

« Pour le restaurant ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir, je suis désolé. »

Je tournai la tête, attristée. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Il annulait à chaque fois. Il m'embrassa sur le front, s'excusant, avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seule, _encore_. Je me levai péniblement du lit, j'entendis mon portable sonner, c'était Ino.

« Allô ?

-_ Naruko, t'es dispo ce soir ?_

\- Ouais, Neji a encore annulé..

\- _Je suis désolée, c'est bête_. » Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

« Bon _rejoins-moi à vingt heure tapante devant l'hôtel de Gaara qui se situe à Shibuya ! Fais-toi belle surtout !_

\- Et on va faire- » Elle raccrocha à ce moment là.

« Quoi.. » Terminai-je ma phrase.

Je soufflai avant d'aller m'habiller. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée au boulot..

****XXXX****

Je rentrai précipitamment dans l'appartement, vide bien évidement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vit qu'il était dix neuf heures passées. J'entrai précipitamment dans mon dressing puis me déshabillai à la va-vite, balançant mes vêtements dans le bac à linge sale. J'enfilai une robe noire moulante, très élégante et simple, qui m'arrivait jusqu'en haut des genoux. C'était celle que j'étais censée porter pour aller dîner avec Neji. Je mis mes escarpins puis rangea dans ma pochette noire mon portefeuille, mes clés et une petite bouteille de scotch, ne savant jamais.

J'accourus aussi vite que je pouvais à la salle de bain. Je me maquillai légèrement, mettant un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvres rouge. Puis mit des petites boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet en diamant que Neji m'avait offert.

Tout ce que m'avait dit Ino c'était que ce soir, allait être une soirée magique et qu'il fallait que je me fasse belle pour cette occasion qui __ne se représentera pas deux fois dans la vie__selon ses dires. Je l'avais harcelé de message pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire mais elle ne me dit rien. Juste de ne pas arriver en retard.

Je sortis de l'appartement une fois prête, sachant que le taxi m'attendait en bas, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

****XXXX****

Je sortis du taxi, faisant face à l'hôtel, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée c'était à mes quinze ans, quand Gaara fêtait son anniversaire et que l'on avait filé en douce pour aller dans un bar du coin. Ino me fit un grand sourire avant d'accourir avec ses talons haut.

« Allez viens.

\- Mais-

\- Chut ! »

Je me tus aussitôt puis elle me tira par le bras. On fit notre entrée dans le hall de l'hôtel imposant avant d'aller vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. On entra dans le restaurant vide puis elle alla dans les salons V.I.P. On entra dans l'un d'entre eux et vit tous mes proches autour d'une grande table. Neji se leva de sa chaise et vint nous accueillir, le sourire léger.

« Si mademoiselle veut bien s'asseoir. » Dit-il en me prenant par la main. Il tira ma chaise, afin que je m'asseye, puis il s'assit à son tour à côté de moi.

Je fis le tour de la table des yeux. Il y avait tout mes amis, et ses amis. J'aperçus Tenten, qui dévisageait Neji, avant de tourner la tête. Elle m'agaçait, sa présence m'agaçait. Mais je décidai de l'ignorer tout simplement. Les plats arrivèrent, chacun raconta ce qui se passait dans sa vie, cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu, tous réunis ainsi. Tous avaient parlé, à l'exception de Tenten.

« Et toi Tenten ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? » Demandai-je, en buvant dans mon verre de vin rouge, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle sursauta à la question.

« Mais c'est vrai Tenten ! Avant-hier tu m'avais dit que t'avais un rencard ! » Fit remarquer Karui avant de manger.

Tenten était rouge de gêne, je fis l'un de mes sourires faux que seule moi avait le secret et que personne ne savait déchiffrer, à part Gaara, qui n'était pas présent. Je sentis Neji tendu à côté de moi.

« Alors Tenten ?

\- Eh bien je-j'ai rencontré un homme..

\- Je le savais ! » S'écria Ino.

Shikamaru, assit à côté d'elle la regarda, exaspéré.

« C'est qui _cet_ homme ? C'est quand que tu nous le présente ? »

Je voulais la mettre mal à l'aise le plus possible, voir si elle allait craquer. Je voulais la faire craquer.

« Eh ben.. C'est assez compliqué.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-nous en quoi c'est _compliqué ?_

\- Arrête Naruko, tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise. » Intervint Neji.

Je serrai le poing sous la table avant de sourire, cachant à merveille mon énervement vis-à-vis de la remarque de Neji. Il la défendait.

« Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, je voulais juste savoir si _mon_ amie était heureuse, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est rien.. »

Elle disait ça comme si j'avais présenté des excuses. Elle sourit à Neji, sourire qu'il rendit, ce qui n'échappa pas à moi et Shikamaru qui étrangement, me sourit, compatissant. Je crois qu'il avait tout deviné. J'allais rétorquer lorsque le chef arriva avec un immense gâteau. Tous se levèrent, leur verre à la main. Mon regard se tourna vers Neji, qui me souriait. Il avait organisé tout ça pour moi.

« Je sais que tu es surmenée ces derniers temps, et moi aussi. »

Le cuisinier coupa le gâteau, servant à tous une part de gâteau. Le reste du dîner se passa bien. Le dîner toucha presque à sa fin, Neji se leva.

« J'aimerais votre attention à tous.. » Commença-t-il avant de me prendre par la main. Je me levai, intriguée. « Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, cette soirée est en hommage à la personne la plus belle, adorable, drôle, curieuse aussi. » Certains pouffèrent. Je lui donnai un coup de coude. « La plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré de ma vie. Et Naruko. » Il se tourna face à moi. « Je ne vois les prochains jours à venir sans toi, sans t'appeler ma femme.. »

Il s'agenouilla, un genou à terre, sortant une bague de sa poche puis prit ma main gauche.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je restai sans voix, avant d'hocher fréquemment la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il glissa la bague à mon annuaire gauche avant de m'embrasser sous les cris de joies de nos amis. Puis nous nous enlaçons.

Je jeta un œil à Tenten, qui avait l'air contrarié, je pouvais aussi déceler de la.. Tristesse.

* * *

_19 juillet 2010_

« Mettez le lustre plus au centre ! »

Les hommes de mains suivirent mes instructions puis accrochèrent un peu plus au centre le lustre imposant décorées par des roses blanches et roses. Il m'avait fallu presque un mois pour organiser ce mariage. Cela m'avait prit la moitié de mon temps, le thème était le romantisme. Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter à l'épaule, je me retournais pour faire face à Gaara, qui était rentré au Japon hier juste pour mon mariage.

« Vous voyez les choses en grand à ce que je vois..

\- Hn. Je veux que cette journée soit la plus belle et la plus marquante de ma vie et de celle de Neji, je veux que tout le monde se souvienne de ce jour, c'est pour ça que je mets le paquet ! »

Je regardai la salle où Neji et moi allions nous dire oui. Les décorations n'étaient pas fini et le mariage était dans vingt sept heure environ. Je regardais les chaises et vit mon assistante, Moegi, arrivée vers moi à ce moment là.

« Il manque des chaises. » Lui fis-je remarquer, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il y aurait cent cinquante invités et-

\- J'ai dit qu'il y aurait minimum cent cinquante invités, qu'il fallait installé deux cents cinquante chaises et qu'une fois que j'aurais le nombre d'exact d'invités on enlèverait les chaises en trop ! » Lui hurlant presque dessus, à bout.

« Et la salle de réception ? Je paris qu'elle n'est même pas encore prête !

\- Ok viens par là. » Commença Gaara en me tirant légèrement vers le bras m'éloignant de Moegi, avant de se mettre devant moi.

« Inspire.. »

J'obéis sans broncher et prit une inspiration.

« Expire.. »

Je soufflai. Bizarrement, j'allais un peu mieux.

« Ralentis un peu, je sais que tu te maries demain mais ne stresse pas autant. »

Son portable sonna, il fronça les sourcils avant de décrocher.

« Allô ? …. D'accord je serai là dans vingt minutes. »

Puis il raccrocha.

« Il faut que j'y aille, à demain pour le grand jour. » Me salua-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de quitter la salle précipitamment.

**XXXX**

Je rentrai dans l'appartement, qui était vide. Je reniflai mon écharpe rouge qui sentait la rose. Je l'enlevai puis allai m'allonger sur le lit. Neji était en déplacement, il revenait tôt demain matin. Et j'avais apprit de Karui tout à l'heure que Tenten était aussi en déplacement._ Comme par hasard.. _J'enlevai tout mes vêtements que je jetai au sol avant de mettre ma nuisette caché sous mon oreiller. Demain allait être un grand jour, je m'endormis en pensant à cela.

* * *

__20 juillet 2010__

C'était avec la boule au ventre que je me levai du lit. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, c'était comme si j'allais passer un examen, même encore pire. Je pris mon portable puis ouvrit mes mails, la salle de réception était prête, on m'avait envoyé quelques photos avec le mail, et tout avait l'air _parfait_. Je me préparai rapidement, mettant une robe rouge. Une fois prête, j'appelai Moegi.

_« Allô ?_

\- Allô Moegi ? C'est Naruko, est-ce-que tu as récupéré ma robe ?

\- Oui je viens de la récupérer, je vais la déposer dans vos vestiaires, j'y serai dans vingt minute maximum.

\- Merci beaucoup Moegi. Et une dernière chose..

_\- Oui je vous écoute ?_

\- Fais toi belle, tu es invité à mon mariage.

_\- C'est vrai ?!_

\- Hn. Je suis désolée d'avoir été dur avec toi et sans ton aide je n'aurais pas terminé à temps. Alors oui je t'invite à mon mariage, tu peux venir avec un ami.

_\- Oh c'est vraiment gentil madame Uzumaki-_

\- Appelles moi Naruko. » La coupai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Merci beaucoup, Naruko. »_

Puis je raccrochai avant de soupirer. J'étais vraiment stressée, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je stressais autant. Je pris mes clés de voiture, je devais aller voir si la salle de réception était prête, puis aller au coiffeur avant de me changer. Le mariage commençait à dix-sept heure.

**XXXX**

C'était essoufflée que je rentrais dans mes vestiaires. Je revenais du coiffeur et il avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Il était quinze heure pile. Je m'assis face à ma coiffeuse. Je me regardai dans le miroir avant de soupirer. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortis de ma torpeur. Je décrochai.

« Allô ?

\- N_aruko ? C'est Iruka !_

\- Toi et Kakashi êtes arrivés ? J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton homme !

\- _C'est ça le problème.. On est toujours coincé en Espagne, l'avion a beaucoup de retard et on ne pourra pas venir à ton mariage_. »

J'eus un choc en entendant sa phrase. Je retenu un sanglot, cette journée allait de plus en plus mal.

« Je vois..

\- _On promet de venir prochainement au Japon bientôt Naru, je suis vraiment désolé et Kakashi aussi._

\- Ce-ce n'est pas grave tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé Naruko, je sais que tu dois être déçue_-

\- Ce n'est rien je te dis, une prochaine fois et cette fois c'est moi qui viendra te voir, je te le promet ! » Dis-je en l'interrompant.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je ne vais pas tarder à me préparer. »

Puis je raccrocha avant de poser mon portable sur la coiffeuse avant de souffler. Je pris un mouchoir et essuyai mes larmes naissantes. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et il commençait à pleuvoir, un jour d'été. C'était vraiment la poisse. Je soufflai avant d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Ino et une autre personne entrèrent dans la salle.

« C'est quoi cette mine de déprimé ?

\- Iruka est coincé en Espagne, il ne viendra pas à mon mariage.. » Lui avouai-je, masquant ma tristesse.

À vrai dire, j'avais dépassé le stade de la tristesse depuis longtemps, c'était plus que ça que je ressentais depuis bientôt trois mois.

« Je suis désolée ma belle. » Dit Ino en m'embrassant la joue, puis elle regarda nos reflets dans le miroir avant de me sourire.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour ! Et ce n'est pas la pluie qui va gâcher ce _grand_ moment. »

Je lui souris faiblement avant de dévisager avec le miroir le garçon qui était entré dans la pièce avec elle. Il était roux et arborait différents piercings au visage.

« Naruko laisse moi te présenter l'une des personnes les plus formidables que j'ai pu rencontré de toute mon existence, c'est lui qui m'a maquillé le jour de mon mariage, je l'ai rencontré pendant un jour de shopping.

\- Mais pour toi tout les jours sont des jours de shopping.

\- Ahah c'est pas faux. » Confirma-t-elle mes dires en riant un peu, suivit de l'inconnu.

« Je te présente Pain et Pain voici la mariée, Naruko.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr ma belle, on va passé la prochaine heure ensemble donc vaut mieux se familiariser. » Me répondit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Il posa sa mallette sur la coiffeuse puis l'ouvrit. Je sifflai d'admiration en voyant le contenu de la mallette. Il y avait tout les outils de maquillage, les poudres de toutes les couleurs, de même pour les rouges à lèvres. Je pris l'un des rouges à lèvres et je vis que c'était celui que je cherchais désespérément depuis presque un an, il était en édition limité.

« Ce rouge à lèvres.. Où l'as tu trouvé ?!

\- Je suis en partenariat avec plusieurs marques de cosmétiques, je te le donne si tu veux il est neuf. J'en ai deux autres dans mon atelier. Disons que c'est un cadeau de mariage.

\- Oh merci ! »

Il commença à m'appliquer de la crème. Je le laissai faire sans broncher, regardant ce qu'il faisait. Ino lisait son magazine, tout en jetant des coups d'œils en notre direction. On parlait de tout et de rien, mais j'étais distraite. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi qui me faisait paniquer, me donnant presque envie de pleurer. Je rejetai ce sentiment. Il appliqua du rouge à lèvres rouges sur mes lèvres.

« Ce rouge à lèvres a une durée de douze heure et ne part pas, comme ça tu pourras embrasser ton Jules autant que tu le voudras sans ruiner ton make-up. » Dit-il avant de me sourire.

« Et voilà j'ai fini ! »

Je me regarda et je n'en revenais pas, je ne suis jamais autant trouvé aussi belle, je n'arrivais limite pas à me reconnaître. Ino aussi resta scotchée, avant de faire un grand sourire.

« T'es magnifique Naruko !

\- Merci beaucoup Ino. »

Je souriais faiblement avant d'entendre de l'agitation venant d'en bas, Ino alla voir par la fenêtre et vit les premiers invités faire leurs entrées.

« Nous aussi on va devoir te laisser, c'est vrai qu'il est bientôt dix sept heures ! » Me fit remarquer Ino. « Tu as trente minute pour mettre ta robe. »

J'hochai la tête de haut en bas avant de remercier Pain. Ils sortirent de la salle, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je soufflai avant d'aller prendre ma robe accrochée à un cintre. Je la dévisageai davantage, elle était splendide. Je n'avais jamais vu une robe aussi belle de ma vie, et j'allais la porter. Je me sentais limite pas assez bien pour la porter cette robe. Je me déshabillai et me glissai doucement dans la robe. Je la mis correctement puis m'observai longuement dans le miroir. J'ai eu des hauts le cœur en me voyant, cette robe me faisait repenser à _tout_.

Je partis en courant dans la pièce en direction des toilettes. Je fis mon entrée dans les toilettes et allai à la dernière cabine des toilettes. Je m'enfermai puis y vomis toutes mes trips. Je haletai avant de m'essuyer et de me redresser. Je soufflai avant de tirer la chasse. J'étais sur le point de sortir de la cabine quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes. J'ouvris doucement la porte et vit que c'était Tenten, qui était en larmes, elle était un peu débrailler. Je n'osai pas sortir de la cabine, je refermai doucement la porte sans la quitter des yeux. Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans les toilettes, c'était Neji.

« Écoute moi Tenten !

\- Non ! Cela fait un an qu'on se voit en cachette, qu'on s'aime en cachette, j'ai subi _tout_ _ça_ par amour pour toi. Mais tu as fait ton choix, tu vas te marier avec _elle_. Et tu me dis que tu veux quand même me voir après ce _mariage_. » Cracha-t-elle presque le mot mariage.

« Je t'aime Tenten.. » Lui susurra-t-il tendrement en lui essuyant ses larmes, tout en caressant sa joue.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de geste tendre et spontané à mon égard.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Neji. » Lui avoua-t-elle à son tour avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Il réussit à la calmer puis elle se refit une beauté, sous le regard admiratif de mon fiancé, avant de quitter les toilettes chacun leur tour. Je sortis de ma cabine une fois seule. Je partis vers les lavabos, me mettant face au miroir.

Pendant un an, il me trompait. C'était ça la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle il avait loué un autre appartement, de tout ces déplacements de dernière minute, du fait qu'il rentrait souvent tard le soir. Je retenais mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que tout m'était revenu d'un coup, la réalité m'avait frappé. J'avais décidé de me voiler la face face à sa tromperie, j'ai préféré continuer cette relation, je voulais oublier cette tromperie en organisant ce mariage, le mariage de nos rêves car je l'aimais, et je savais qu'il m'aimait. Je le connais, je sais ce qu'il ressent et je sais qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me blesser. Mais il l'aimait elle _aussi _et il faisait en sorte de ne pas la blesser aussi. Et c'était ça que j'avais du mal à avaler, c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. Je commençais à réaliser que toute cette année était une année de mensonges et de tromperie. Puis je me rappelais de ce que m'avait dit Hinata à son mariage :

_« Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?_

_\- Non au contraire, je suis excitée. J'ai hâte car je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. »_

Alors pourquoi j'étais si anxieuse ? Si en colère ? Si Triste ? Et si.. Déçue ? Je me disais, je le connais et je sais ce qu'il ressent et je sais qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me blesser.

_« __Je me suis rendue compte plus tard que, avant de l'avoir rencontré, j'avais confiance en moi, confiance en ma prise de décision, j'étais bien dans ma peau.. J'étais amoureuse de lui, je ne regrettais pas cette histoire, même si à cette époque elle m'avait presque brisé. J'avais beaucoup apprit sur moi grâce à cette histoire.__ »_

Je soufflai un grand coup avant de sortir des toilettes. La grande cloche retentit, j'avais la boule au ventre. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la grande porte, où derrière était installés mes amis, ses amis, sa famille, tout le monde, qui m'attendait. Je mis ma poignée sur la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Je soufflai puis lâchai soudainement la poignée, comme si je m'étais brûlée. J'étais tétanisée. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je courus pour sortir du bâtiment, la pluie battait son plein. Comme par hasard. Je courus jusqu'à la station de métro malgré la pluie, attirant le regard des passants. Mais je m'en contre-foutais. En voulant rentrer dans la station de métro, je bousculai un homme mais n'y prêtai pas attention, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi je voulais juste m'enfuir loin de tout _ça_.

_« Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là c'était que j'avais bousculé votre père._

\- Comme par hasard. » Dis Mihoko avant de sourire à sa mère.

\- Comme par hasard. » Répéta la mère avant de sourire, nostalgique, à son tour.

* * *

* Vous l'aurez deviné, il avait un début d'érection.


	6. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suis réellement désolée de publier ce chapitre aussi tardivement ! _

_J'ai lu vos review et messages, je vous remercie pour vos soutiens et vos encouragement, sachez que ça me booste davantage à écrire ! Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certain(e)s :/_

__C'était le petit mot d'excuses et de remerciement.__

_Disclaimer :__ Ne sont toujours pas à moi, pour changer._

_Note n°1 :___#SPOILER#___ C'est dans le prochain chapitre Naruko fera une rencontre qui risque bien de changer son quotidien._

_Note n°2 :__ Je crois qu'il reste huit ou neuf chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction :(_

_Note n°3 __: J'écris en parallèle une fiction, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle parlera de Naruko au lycée, c'est tout :X Je la publierai quand j'aurais fini cette fiction je pense._

_Note n°4 __: J'ai également écrit une mini-fiction sur Ino cette fois -ça change!- et un OS, mais pas sûr que je les publis dans les mois à venir.. _

_Note n°5 :__ Je publierai les nouveaux chapitres de ___Vengeance à Double Tranchant ___en même temps que la nouvelle fiction je pense, voir avant._

_Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

__20 juillet 2010__

Je rentrai dans l'immeuble, trempée de la tête au pied. J'avais retenu mes larmes jusque là. La concierge me regarda avec compassion. C'était sûr qu'elle était au courant.

« Mademoiselle Uzumaki, vous allez bien ? » Tenta alors la concierge, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« J'aimerais savoir une chose.. Répondez moi avec honnêteté s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce-que mon fiancé.. » Commençais-je en retenant un sanglot au mot fiancé.

« A déjà ramené sa pouff ici, dans l'immeuble ? Dans _notre_ appartement ? »

Elle baissa la tête, attristée et gênée, avant de me répondre.

« Oui, assez pour que je connaisse son nom.

\- Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. » Dis-je simplement avant de regagner l'ascenseur pour rentrer dans notre appartement. J'avais l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, je me sentais vraiment bête.

**XXXX**

Je rentrai dans l'appartement, _notre_ appartement. J'allai dans la chambre, déterminée, puis pris deux des valises planquée dans l'un des placards, et y mis tout mes vêtements, toutes mes affaires, en vrac, dans deux valises rapidement. J'enlevai ma robe de mariée puis la jetai sur le lit. Ce lit sur lequel il faisait ses cochonneries, qu'il avait souillé. Je m'en fichai complètement du fait que le lit soit trempé à cause de la robe, je savais qu'il allait _la_ ramener ici. Je mis un gros pull blanc et un jean bleu puis je me démaquillai et me décoiffai, faisant une simple queue de cheval. À quoi ça allait me servir de toute façon ? Je regagnai le salon. La première chose que j'aperçus fût le vase ming qu'on avait acheté dans une enchère en Chine il y a un an. Je la pris et la jetai au sol. Je soufflai de soulagement. Cela me fit un bien fou.

« Au suivant ! »

Tout les cadres photos y passèrent, je les jetai tous au sol un à un, puis allai dans la cuisine pour prendre des allumettes. J'ouvris l'une des commodes du salon, là où se trouvait l'album de toutes les photos qu'on avait prit ses trois dernières années ensemble. J'allai dans la chambre avec l'album et les allumettes. Je sortis toutes les photos une par une en les déchirant. Puis je sortis la dernière photo de l'album, c'était celle qu'on avait prit dans l'appartement pour la première fois. J'allumai l'allumette et la brûlai avant de jeter la photo au sol. Je regardai les photos déchirées prendre feu, presque fascinée, avant de me rendre compte que le feu prenait de l'ampleur. Je pris la robe mouillée posée sur le lit et la jetai au sol pour éteindre le feu. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, je pleurai ainsi pendant presque trente minute sur le lit mouillé, j'étais pathétique. J'entendis mon portable personnel sonné sur la table de chevet. C'était Neji. J'ignorai l'appel et déposai l'alliance qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune avec un mot.

_« Je sais tout. C'est fini. »_

Une part de fierté s'était emparée de moi en déposant cette bague. J'étais prête à tourner la page. Ce courage.. Je ne l'avais pas il y a trois mois. Je pris mes clés de voiture uniquement, enfilai mon manteau et mon écharpe rouge, pris mes valises déposée au sol. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement puis je regardai une dernière fois l'appartement, on y avait tellement de souvenirs. Je soufflais.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer dans le melo.. » Me chuchotais-je pour éviter de pleurer de plus belle.

Je claquai la porte de mon appartement. Pour la dernière fois. Je n'y retournerai plus jamais.

**XXXX**

J'entrai dans l'hôtel où je travaillais lorsque j'étais étudiante, je tombai sur Jiraya, qui tenait également une valise à la main.

« Oh bonsoir Naruko ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à ton mariage, je dois partir d'urgence en Chine. » S'excusa-t-il avant de marquer une pause et de froncer les sourcils, sachant que c'était bizarre que je sois là.

« Ce n'est rien Jiraya, le mariage est annulé de toute manière. Je recherche un endroit pour dormir.

\- Je suis désolé.. Il y a normalement une suite de libre, reste autant de temps que tu le veux. » Me dit Jiraya avant de quitter l'hôtel sous la pluie battante.

**XXXX**

Je rentrai dans ma suite, qui était au dernière étage. Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de me glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'au sol. Je sortis mon portable où je vis que j'avais une centaine d'appels manqués. J'écoutais la messagerie où divers messages du style « t'es où ? » m'étaient laissés.

_« T'es où ma belle on te cherche partout ! - »_

Je supprimai le message vocale de Ino. Puis écoutais celui laisser par Gaara.

_« Appelle moi au plus vite, je m'inquiète pour toi. _»

Je composai le numéro de Gaara que je connaissais par cœur avant de l'appeler. Il décrocha à la première tonalité.

«_ Allô Naruko ?!_

\- Gaara.. » Je retenais un sanglot.

« Je suis désolée..

_\- Ce n'est pas grave.. Où es-tu ? On se fait tous du soucis pour toi._

\- Je-je vais bien mais j'ai pas pu.. Je ne pouvais pas..

\- …

\- J'ai déçu beaucoup de monde en n'assistant pas à mon propre mariage.. » Je pouffai d'un rire jaune, masquant un autre sanglot.

« Je leur ai fait gaspiller leurs temps, leurs argents, pour un mariage.. Le mariage de mes rêves.. Mais je n'ai pas pu, pas après tout _ça_.. » Déclarai-je avant d'éclater en sanglot, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. Je pouvais aisément deviner que Gaara serrait les points.

« Ça me fait mal de me dire que tout ça était une perte de temps, que je me suis investie dans une relation qui était à sens unique depuis bien longtemps déjà. Cela fait presque cinq mois que je suis malheureuse, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de mettre un terme à tout cela bien avant, j'aurais dû.. »

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

« Je pensais qu'en organisant ce mariage, la douleur partirait mais elle est plus grande qu'avant. J'ai déçu tout le monde, je me suis déçue, j'ai changé à cause de cette relation..

_\- Naruko, écoute moi, personne n'est déçu de toi ok ? On s'inquiète pour toi, à vrai dire je m'inquiète pour toi depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.. Personne ne sait ce que tu ressens ni ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est d'être là pour toi et te soutenir, jamais je ne te tournerai le dos, aucun de nous ne le fera. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir écouté ton cœur. Dis moi où tu es ?_

\- Je suis à l'hôtel de Jiraya.

\- _Bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, ne t'en fait pas je viendrais seul mais il faut que j'avertisse les invités que le mariage est annulé et que tu vas bien. »_ M'avertit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je me levai avec beaucoup de difficulté avant d'aller éteindre les lumières et de m'allonger sur le lit, attendant Gaara.

**XXXX**

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais assoupie. Je me levai et essuyai mes larmes séchées. Puis allai ouvrir la porte, c'était Gaara.

« Naruko.. »

Il entra dans la suite avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'éclatai en sanglot une fois de plus. Alors c'était ça, d'avoir le cœur brisé..

* * *

__20 août 2010__

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, regardant l'incroyable famille Kardashian qui passait à la télévision. Mes journées se résumaient à dormir, manger, regarder la télévision, téléphoner à mes amis et à Iruka pour ne pas trop les inquiéter, puis pleurer avant d'aller dormir. Je sortais uniquement pour aller faire des courses, seul Gaara savait que j'étais ici, il avait prit soin de moi pendant deux semaines avant de repartir aux États-Unis et m'appelait tout les jours pour savoir si j'allais bien. J'aperçus mon portable bipé, quelqu'un m'avait appelé. Je reconnu le numéro et fronçais les sourcils en voyant que Neji avait tenté de m'appeler. Il m'avait appelé pendant une semaine après le mariage avant d'abandonner, vive l'amour hein.. J'écoutais le message qu'il m'avait laissé.

_« Cela fait maintenant un mois que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le mariage.. Tu me manques Naruko, je sais que tu m'aimes encore sinon tu ne te cacherais pas- »_

Je jetai le portable contre le mur, hors de moi, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain d'un pas déterminée. Il se prenait pour qui celui là ? À dire que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ? Je pris un des rasoirs qui était dans l'un des tiroirs de la salle de bain. Je soufflai, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait encore une emprise sur moi. Je m'observai dans le miroir, je m'étais vraiment laissée aller. Ce n'était pas moi _ça_.

« C'est un nouveau départ. » Me dis-je avant de couper mes cheveux, ces cheveux blonds que tout le monde aimait.

C'était presque avec rage que je les coupais. Les mèches tombèrent au sol. Je regardais le résultat, ce n'était pas mal. Je n'avais jamais eu les cheveux aussi courts de ma vie. Je souris, satisfaite. Un coupe garçonne. Une nouvelle Naruko.

Je balayai les cheveux au sol avant de les jeter à la poubelle avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je soupirai de soulagement, c'était comme si je m'étais débarrassée de tout le poids qui était sur mes épaules. Je devais être le plus canon possible ce soir, sans en faire trop. Je pris un autre rasoir et m'épilai là où il le fallait, puis allai fouiller dans mon armoire pour en sortir un jean bleu, un débardeur noir, une veste en cuir et des talons noirs. Je m'habillai rapidement puis me maquillai légèrement en mettant le rouge à lèvres que Pain m'avait offert il y un mois jour pour jour. Je pris mes clés avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je passa par le hall de l'hôtel et vit Jiraya y entrer. Il fut étonné de me voir avant de sourire.

« Passe une bonne soirée gamine.

\- De même pour toi. » Répondis-je en souriant.

**XXXX**

Je venais de faire mon entrée dans la boîte de nuit, l'une des plus côté de Shibuya. J'étais un peu nerveuse mais c'était une nouvelle Naruko qui faisait son entrée dans la boîte. J'allai d'un pas déterminé vers le bar, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, puis m'appuyai sur le comptoir. On me donna un shot rapidement.

« Hey demoiselle, donne moi trois raisons pour lequel je ne devrais pas t'offrir un verre.

\- Première raison : J'ai déjà un verre. » Déclarai-je sèchement avant de lui montrer mon verre que je tenais.

« Et deuxième raison : J'attends quelqu'un, et il sera pas ravi de me voir en compagnie d'un autre homme. » Mentis-je, voulant qu'il me laisse en paix.

« Et alors ? Un verre de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce-que ça change ? Allons nous amuser. » Commença-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

Je poussai un cri d'indignation, cri qui avait passé inaperçu dans la boîte, excepté pour une personne qui prit l'homme par le poignet avant de le tordre.

« T'as pas entendu ce qu'à dit ma copine ? Va-t'en ! » S'exclama froidement ma sauveuse.

Sa chevelure rousse me fouetta légèrement le visage tellement son intervention fût rapide.

« Vas-t'en. » Dit-elle, plus fermement.

« Je vous laisse entre gouine ! »

Le mec partit, nous lançant un regard de dégoût. Je pouffai puis elle se tourna face à moi avant de me lancer un regard malicieux.

« Merci, je paye la tournée.

\- Toi tu sais comment remercier les gens. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Hn. »

Elle ria avant de boire un coup sec son shot. Le barman nous servit d'autres shot.

« Je m'appelle Tayuya.

\- Et moi Naruko. » Lui souriais-je avant de boire à mon ton tour.

On trinqua, célébrant notre rencontre. Cette soirée commençait bien..

_« Les enfants, je ne vais pas vous expliquer ce que nous avons fait ce soir là, mais je vous interdit et vous déconseille fortement d'aller à des soirées arrosées, surtout seul. Mais je dois vous avouez qu'en y repensant maintenant, c'était l'une des soirées les plus dingues que j'ai passé en quarante-six ans d'existence. »_

__21 août 2010__

Je me fis réveiller par le soleil qui se levait timidement. Je me redressai, j'étais sur une plage, sûrement celle de Suna. Je m'étirai avant d'entendre quelqu'un grommeler. C'était Tayuya, qui dormait, la bouteille qu'on avait volé dans la soirée qui valait une grosse fortune, contre sa poitrine. Je ris en repensant à tout ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit.

« Hm.. Pourquoi tu ris aussi fort ? » Grommela Tayuya, fatiguée, avant de se redresser à son tour et de prendre sa tête dans les bras.

Ah la gueule de bois..

« Je pensais à ce qu'on avait fait la veille. »

Elle me scruta avant de rire à son tour.

« C'est vrai qu'on s'est bien amusées, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit et fait des dingueries pareils ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai fait des soirées folles dans ma vie ! » M'avoua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de la bouteille.

Je la regarda, haussant un sourcil.

« Bah quoi, combattre le mal par le mal. »

Je lui souris avant de regarder le lever du soleil, c'était magnifique.

« C'est vraiment beau.. » Soufflai-je, admirative.

« Hn. »

On regarda le lever du soleil, silencieuses, pendant presque trente minute, avant de se lever. Elle me tendit la main.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On se reverra bientôt j'espère. »

Elle m'embrassa la joue avant de partir. Je l'observai jusqu'à ne plus la voir dans mon champ de vision avant de rentrer à mon tour. Ce fut une soirée et une rencontre inoubliable..

* * *

__21 septembre 2010__

Tayuya et moi étions assises sur le canapé de cette dernière, en train de manger des bonbons*. C'était plutôt elle qui en mangeait. On s'était revenues le lendemain de notre rencontre et depuis je passais la majorité de mes journées avec elle. Elle était sympathique, elle se comportait presque comme un garçon. On s'était beaucoup confiées sur nos expériences passées et j'avais apprit que son ex fiancé s'était suicidé, suite à une dépression. Elle avait un lourd passé et me comprenait sur certains points. J'entendis mon portable sonné sur la table basse, sûrement le travail.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es allée au travail Naru ?

\- Aucune idée. » Lui répondis-je avant de lire le mail de Ino, qui fêtait son anniversaire en même temps que celui de Shikamaru.

La dernière fois que je les avais vu c'était au mariage. J'avais la boule à la gorge. Et si Tenten, ou même Neji, étaient là ? Qui plus est en couple ? Personne n'était au courant du fait que mon ancien fiancé m'ait trompé pendant un an à part Gaara et Tayuya.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai reçu un mail de Ino, tu sais mon amie, elle fête son anniversaire..

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.. » Soufflai-je avant de prendre la sucette en bouche.

« C'est les invités..

\- T'as peur de _les_ revoir c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur mais.. J'appréhende. » Lui avouai-je en baissant le regard.

« Tu devrais y aller, tu pourras leur montrer que Naruko Uzumaki est de retour et tu les affronteras. Cela fait deux mois que t'as pas vu tes amis et ils t'appellent tout les jours espérant te revoir. Mais tu refuses à chaque fois. Si tu continues tu risques de les perdre et de le regretter amèrement.. » Déclara Tayuya avant de boire de l'eau. Elle s'étira avant de se lever.

« J'ai trop mangé de bonbons, je vais aller me coucher. Demain j'ai un gros contrat sur la vente d'une maison que je ne dois pas louper. » Dit-elle simplement en regagnant sa chambre, me laissant seule dans mes pensées.

* * *

__23 septembre 2010__

Je ne savais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'étais face à la porte de mon ancien appartement, qui était devenu celui de Ino et d'Omoï. Je tenais fermement les deux cadeaux que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'avais la boule au ventre. Je sonnai, puis me retournai pour partir. C'était une mauvaise idée.

« Naruko ? »

Je me retournais lentement avant de voir mon amie, les larmes aux yeux, puis de sauter dans mes bras.

« Tu es revenue.. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi Ino, je suis désolée. »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me sourire et toucher mes cheveux courts. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes naissantes.

« Ne sois pas désolée, je comprends que tu avais besoin de temps pour te retrouver, tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard, ce soir c'est la fête ! Et je compte pas te laisser filer. » S'écria-t-elle avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'attirer jusqu'à l'appartement.

En entrant je remarquai que plusieurs personnes me dévisageai, il y avait un peu de monde mine de rien. Puis j'aperçus Kiba et Hinata, ils me virent à leurs tours puis vinrent me saluer.

« Naruko tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et vous ? »

Ils me prirent dans leurs bras puis on parlait de tout et de rien, mais je savais qu'il y avait un petit malaise, ils n'osaient pas parlé du fait que je me sois enfuie de mon propre mariage. Puis j'aperçus Tenten au loin, une colère sans nom apparut en même temps. Je décidai de l'ignorer, je n'étais pas là pour faire de problèmes, je voulais juste revoir _mes_ amis..

**XXXX**

La fête se termina bien, les invités partirent petit à petit, nous laissant Ino, Omoï, Karui, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji et moi. Je jetai le reste des bières vides du salon dans le sac poubelle qui m'avait été attribué. Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retournai pour faire face à la dernière personne que je voulais voir. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là, j'ai dit presque.

« Naruko.. Je peux te parler ? »

Je sentis le sang bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, comment osait-elle venir me voir après _tout ça _? Je soufflai avant de l'ignorer. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serai sûrement mariée avec Neji, et peut être même je serai enceinte à l'heure actuelle. Je pensais réellement que Neji était l'homme de la vie, le père de mes futures enfants, mais elle avait tout détruit, ils avaient tout détruit. Mes rêves, mes espoirs, mon amour..

Karui, Hinata, Ino et Kiba nous regardèrent, assez surpris de mon attitude. Ils pouvaient clairement deviner que j'étais énervée.

« S'il te plaît, je suis désolée- »

Je me retournais vivement avant de lui donner une gifle, elle a dû lui faire sacrément mal car je sentis une vive douleur à la main. Je n'aimais pas en venir aux mains, mais cette claque elle l'avait clairement cherché et mérité.

« Désolée pourquoi ? Pour avoir couché pendant un an avec _mon_ fiancé ? Pour avoir couché avec lui le jour de mon mariage ?! Le jour de _mon_ mariage Tenten !

\- T-Tout est allé trop vite. Tu es mon amie et-

\- Rectification : **On n'est pas amies**, ne t'approches plus de moi, ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi, si c'est pour jouer les traînées et les briseuses de ménages.. » Conclus-je avant d'accourir en cuisine, prenant le sac poubelle que j'avais lâché, suivit de Kiba et d'Ino.

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Tenten.. » Souffla Karui, sous le choc.

Je posai le sac poubelle au sol avant de souffler, et de retenir mes larmes. Je ne devais pas pleurer, j'avais déjà suffisamment pleuré, je ne devais pas pleurer. C'était ce que je me répétais en boucle dans ma tête. Kiba s'approcha de moi.

« Gaara et toi aviez raison, je méritais mieux.. » Avouai-je en retenant un sanglot avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, avec Ino.

« Je suis désolée Naruko, je t'assure que je vais veiller personnellement à te venger : Personne ne fait de mal à _mes_ amis.

\- Laisse tomber Ino.. » Dis-je avant qu'on ne se sépare.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vraiment donner de signe de vie pendant presque deux mois, j'avais peur d'affronter tout _ça_, de _vous_ affronter.

\- Mais.. Pourquoi ? »

Shikamaru entra dans la pièce, avant de me donner une tape dans le dos, puis de prendre une bière dans le frigo.

« J'ai organisé un mariage qui a fini en échec, je vous ai fait perdre votre temps-

\- Je t'arrête. » M'interrompit Shikamaru qui était resté silencieux.

« Tu ne nous as pas déçu, si c'est ce que tu crois. Je pense même ce que tu as fait était courageux et que tu as évité de faire quelque chose que tu regretterai toute ta vie. » Termina-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Il a raison. » Approuva Kiba, suivit d'Ino qui hocha simplement la tête avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« On est tes amis, et on le restera pour très longtemps encore ! »

C'était les larmes aux yeux que je les dévisageai un à un, touchée. J'avais beaucoup de chance de les avoir dans ma vie, c'était des amis en or, même plus. C'était _mes_ amis.

« Merci beaucoup les amis. »

* * *

__28 septembre 2010__

Cela faisait presque une semaine que la fête d'anniversaire avait eu lieu, que j'avais confronté Tenten, mes amis.

Je décidai de rentrer directement dans ma suite après mon premier jour de travail depuis bientôt deux mois, j'avais beaucoup mais beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Mon retour n'était pas passé inaperçu. Je rentrai en claquant la porte derrière moi, ce soir allait être dîner puis dodo.

Je partis dans la petite cuisine pour chauffer au micro ondes deux plats de ramens. Même pas deux minutes plus tard c'était déjà chaud et je mis les deux bols sur un plateau que j'amenai sur la table basse.

J'allai commencer à manger lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonné dans la cuisine. Je me levai en soupirant puis alla rapidement dans la petite cuisine pour prendre le coup de fil. C'était Ino.

« Allô ?

_\- Naruko, il faut qu'on se voit ! T'es dipso ce soir ? J'ai une offre à te proposer._

\- Laquelle ? » Lui demandai-je, curieuse, avant de regagner le salon.

« _Pour l'appartement, je sais que tu en cherche un et je me demandais si tu étais intéressée par le mien, qui était autrefois le tien et celui de Kiba. »_

_\- _Oui Ino, je sais où j'ai habité il y bientôt cinq ans.. Je viens chez toi dans une heure ok ?

\- Ça marche ! » Puis elle me raccrocha au nez.

Ma soirée n'allait pas être aussi tranquille que je le pensais.

**XXXX**

Je sonnai à l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Omoï, qui avait l'air épuisé.

« Salut, est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, une patiente est morte aujourd'hui..

\- Je suis désolée Omoï..

\- Hn. »

Il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer. Il avait vraiment dû passer une mauvaise journée, il ne rétorquait pas, aucun commentait déplacé ou sarcastique, je n'insistai pas.

« Ino t'attend au salon. »

J'hochai faiblement la tête avant d'aller au salon. Je m'assis face à Ino qui était en train de lire une lettre. Elle leva la tête vers nous avant de nous sourire faiblement.

« Chérie je vais aller me reposer un peu, passez une bonne soirée. » Dit-il avant d'embrasser le front d'Ino et de me faire un signe de la main.

Il quitta la pièce.

« Ça doit être vraiment dur et épuisant d'être infirmier..

\- Disons qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. »

Elle souffla avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux lâchés et d'enlever ses lunettes.

« Je ne t'ai même pas complimenté sur ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, cela te va drôlement bien. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de me couper les cheveux aussi courts.. En faite me couper les cheveux tout court.

\- Merci beaucoup. Nouvelle coupe, nouveau départ.

\- Hn je vois. »

Elle prit l'une des lettres posées sur la table basse et me la tendit. Je la lis vaguement et vis que c'était une proposition d'emploi pour un job de biologiste dans l'un des laboratoires de Tokyo. Je la regardai, étonnée et heureuse pour elle.

« Félicitation Ino ! » M'écriai-je avant de sourire.

Elle me sourit à son tour.

« Merci ! C'est un tout nouveau laboratoire qui vient de s'installer à Tokyo et ils recherchent de jeunes scientifiques inconnus, c'était vraiment sélectif ! Je travaillerai à la fois en laboratoire mais aussi à l'hôpital où travaille Omoï. Je devais fêter ça avec Omoï ce soir mais il est un peu déprimé donc je le laisse tranquille.

\- Si tu veux on va en boîte tout à l'heure, j'appelle mon amie et je te la présenterai.

\- D'accord. » Elle me sourit avant de continuer.

« On a trouvé l'appartement parfait, il se trouve à côté de l'hôpital, donc c'est parfait. Et je me disais, comme tu cherchais un appartement, si tu ne voulais pas celui-ci.

\- Ou-Oui.. »

Je fis le tour de l'appartement des yeux. On avait tellement de souvenir ici. Je fis un petit sourire.

« Tu déménages quand ?

\- En décembre, le temps de finir les travaux dans l'autre appartement, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, de toute façon je n'ai rien a faire pour le moment donc. » La rassurai-je lui souriant.

« Bon, on va en boîte ?

\- Laisse moi cinq minute. » Dit-elle à la hâte avant d'accourir dans sa chambre.

Avec Ino cinq minutes voulait dire une heure, minimum. Je l'attendais au salon, silencieuse.

**XXXX**

On arriva devant la boîte de nuit vers minuit. J'aperçus Tayuya qui nous attendait devant. On alla à sa rencontre.

« Tayuya je te présente Ino et Ino voici Tayuya.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Naruko m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Dit Tayuya avec un grand sourire avant de lui faire la bise.

« J'espère en bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil et de la prendre par le bras, avant de me prendre aussi par son autre bras.

« Les filles, on va s'amuser comme jamais ce soir ! »

On entra dans la boîte, la musique battait son plein dans la boîte. On alla vers le bar et on commanda des shots. On avait chacun un verre de shot. On résuma brièvement à Tayuya le fait que Ino ait un nouveau job et moi un nouvel appartement.

« C'est ma tournée les filles ! » Cria Ino.

« À Ino qui a un nouveau job et un nouvel appart, et à Naruko qui a un nouvel appartement et une nouvelle coupe, et à moi, qui a trouvé de nouvelles amies. »

On levèrent nos verres toutes en même temps avant de trinquer et de boire coup sec.

* * *

__18 décembre 2010__

Je terminai d'emménager dans mon nouvel appartement, qui fut mon ancien appartement d'étudiante. J'avais pris une semaine de congé spécialement pour ça. C'était étrange de vivre ici, seule. Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois que je vivais seule ici mais voilà, c'était un sentiment étrange qui s'empara de moi. Je pris mes clés et sortis rapidement de l'appartement pour aller prendre le courrier. J'avais reçu plusieurs lettres, mais une lettre attira mon attention. Je l'ouvris puis la lis avant de tomber des nues, c'était une blague ?

**XXXX**

J'entrai dans le musée, énervée, tenant fermement la lettre que j'avais reçu, la froissant presque. Je montai quatre par quatre les escaliers menant au bureau du gérant du musée, Shizune Nemoto. J'entrai dans son bureau sans demander mon reste, elle était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme, qui était un peu plus âgée que moi.

« C'est une blague ?! » M'écriai-je en posant la feuille qui indiquait que j'étais licenciée.

« Je suis désolée, je vous rappellerai bientôt, au revoir. » Dit Shizune, m'ignorant, serrant la main de la femme.

La femme quitta le bureau, encore choquée de mon entrée.

« J'ai travaillé dur, je ne comprends pas ce choix ! »

Ma patronne, où du moins mon ancienne patronne, enleva ces lunettes avant de me dévisager longuement.

« Écoute Naruko, nous avons besoin de personne qui s'engage à faire ce travail, nous avons plus de cent personne qui ont déposé des C.V-

\- Mais je suis engagée ! Je suis déterminée et-

\- Dois-je te faire rappeler qu'on t'a donné deux semaines de repos après ton mariage et que tu es revenue travailler deux mois plus tard, sans aucun vrai motif. » M'interrompit Shizune, qui commençait à s'énerver, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Je me calmai aussitôt.

« Ici, nous avons besoin de gens qui s'engage à faire tout le travail qu'on leur demande et qui prenne ce travail très au sérieux. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux sur les deux mois de vacances que tu t'es improvisée, mais on a prit trop de retard à cause de cela et je ne suis pas la seule à prendre des décisions ici.

\- Je-je suis désolée Shizune..

\- Je suis aussi navrée d'en arriver là Naruko, surtout que c'est moi qui t'es donnée cette opportunité.. »

Elle ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs puis y sortit une enveloppe avant de me la tendre.

« C'est ton dernier chèque, tes affaires sont déjà emballés. J'aimerais récupérer le trousseau de clé que je t'ai donné.. »

Je sortis le trousseau de clé de ma poche et le posai sur la table avant de prendre l'enveloppe. Je sortis de la pièce. Je partis dans la pièce vide qui fût mon bureau. Je rangeai l'enveloppe dans le gros carton. Je pris le gros carton des mains avant de sortir de la pièce sous les regards compatissants de mes anciens collègues. Je sortis du musée, la porte se claqua derrière moi à cause du vent. Je m'avançai puis soufflai, levant ma tête vers le ciel. Je me retournais pour faire face à l'immense baptise.

« Une année de merde.. »

* * *

* Les sucettes et les bonbons sont de la drogue, n'oubliez pas qu'elle raconte cette histoire à ses enfants.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception deux personnages.

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure où vous lisez ce chapitre !_

_Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard de ce chapitre. J'ai tellement écrit pour mon autre fiction que j'ai un peu négligé cette fiction ^^' _

_Je n'avais pas encore écrit ce chapitre quand j'ai publié le chapitre 5. J'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre, puis le chapitre 7 avant de publier ce chapitre, pour éviter du retard et du stress pour rien. _

_Dites-vous que quand je publierai le chapitre 7, le chapitre 8 sera déjà écrit et ainsi de suite. _

_Trêve de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_2 février 2011_

Je terminai de nettoyer la suite dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant presque quatre mois. C'était la dernière suite que je devais nettoyer. Je sortis de la pièce, un peu essoufflée. Depuis que j'avais été viré de mon job, j'avais essayé de retrouver du travail mais sans succès. C'était après mon licenciement que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir eu ce job de conservatrice de musées, mais je l'avais prit pour acquis. C'était mal-vu d'avoir un renvoi sur son CV, et vu mon « jeune » âge..

Je soupirai, pour la énième fois en même pas l'espace d'une heure. J'avais l'impression d'avoir régresser : Je vivais dans mon appartement d'étudiante et je travaillais dans cet hôtel afin de payer mes fins de mois mais cette fois-ci je travaillais à pleins temps. Jiraya avait réussi à me trouver une place malgré qu'ils étaient au complet. Une fois terminé, je rangeais rapidement mes outils de travail puis allai dans les vestiaires pour me changer rapidement.

Je sortis de l'hôtel, une brise me fouettai légèrement le visage. Je levai la tête pour regarder le ciel, le soleil se couchait timidement. J'habitai à vingt minutes de l'hôtel à tout casser, je décidai de marcher. En chemin j'aperçus quelques lycées rentrer chez eux. Parfois j'aimerais retourner à l'époque de mes seize ans, tout était facile et simple. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je me rendis pas compte que j'étais déjà arrivée devant mon immeuble. Je montai rapidement les escaliers puis entrai dans l'appartement. J'enlevai mes chaussures puis allai m'allonger sur le canapé. Je regardai l'heure de ma montre, il était dix huit heure vingt quatre. Je contemplai le plafond, je n'aimais pas vraiment vivre seule, tout était trop calme. Je m'endormis..

**XXXX**

J'entendis mon portable sonné sur la petite table basse. Je sursautai, tombant presque du canapé. Je pris mon portable et grommela un peu avant de dire un mot compréhensif.

« Allô ?

\- _Naruko _?

\- Iruka ? » M'écriai-je en entendant sa voix, sursautant presque.

Je me redressai rapidement puis jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était vingt heure quarante six, je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte. En Espagne il devait être midi, voir treize heures. Je me demandai pourquoi Iruka m'appelait à cette heure-ci, sachant qu'il travaillait normalement à cette heure là.

« _Comment ça va ?_

\- Je- Ça va et toi ?

_\- Super. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais._

_\- _Rien, j'ai terminé le travail et là je suis à la maison.

_\- Alors je tombe bien_. » Me dit-il avant que j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

\- Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, n'attendant aucune visite, puis accourus jusqu'à la porte.

« Attends deux minutes Iruka quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. »

Puis je l'ouvris.

« Surprise ! » S'écria Iruka.

C'était la plus belle surprise que j'avais eu depuis presque un an, je lui sautai dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Avant de pleurer à chaude larmes. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux.

« C'est bon je suis là.. »

Je ne savais plus la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré ainsi, je pense que c'était quand il m'avait adopté.

Début du Flash-Back

« Joyeux anniversaire Naruko. » Me soufflai-je à moi-même avant de souffler ma bougie.

J'avais volé le dernier muffin au chocolat de la cantine de l'orphelinat et avais trouvé la bougie que j'avais utilisé l'année dernière pour mon onzième anniversaire, c'était Gaara qui me l'avait acheté. Malheureusement il était en Chine et je fêtais mon anniversaire seule, une année de plus.

Je m'étais réfugiée dans le grenier de l'orphelinat, à l'abri des regards. Seule la Lune qui se reflétait sur la petite fenêtre du haut éclairait la pièce. J'étais la peste noire de l'établissement, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi.

Certains, même les adultes, pensais que j'étais une ratée car mes résultats à l'école n'était pas vraiment excellent, que plus tard j'allais sombrer dans la drogue et dans l'alcool. D'autres trouvait ça étrange que je fus la seule survivante d'un accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à mes parents. Ils disaient je portais la poisse, que j'étais maudite.

Une unique larme coula, pensant à mes parents. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils étaient partis, et chaque jour ils me manquaient. À chacun de mes anniversaires ma mère faisait des crêpes et mon père ramenait un fraisier et mon cadeau, qu'il cachait à son travail. Ma mère donnait toujours le reste des crêpes aux voisins. Ces petites choses simples me manquaient. Tout me manquaient.

Je mangeai rapidement mon muffin, faisant attention à ne pas me mettre de miettes dessus pour éviter de me faire griller. Puis je sortis discrètement de la pièce, regagnant rapidement ma chambre, refermant la porte de ma chambre le plus discrètement possible.

« T'étais où ? » me demanda ma camarade de chambre, Karin, avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes.

« J'étais aux.. Toilettes ! » Dis-je à la hâte.

On n'avait plus le droit de circuler dans les couloirs à partir de vingt-et-une heure, et il devait être vingt deux heure.

« Pendant presque une heure ?

\- Oui, tu veux peut-être aller vérifier ? » Lui répondis-je, exaspérée.

Elle avait lancé la rumeur comme quoi je me droguais, ils m'avaient même fait passer un test de dépistage, et à cause de cela j'avais raté l'opportunité de me faire adopté par une famille, qui commençait à m'apprécier comme j'étais. J'en étais sûre, elle l'avait fait exprès.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de notre chambre puis entra. C'était la directrice de l'orphelinat en personne, Yûgao Uzuki, qui entra dans notre chambre.

« Madame, Naruko a quitté sa chambre sans autorisation ! » S'écria Karin en se levant à la hâte de son lit.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance maintenant. » Commença la directrice, en lui répondant froidement.

Je souris faiblement de satisfaction, narguant presque Karin.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Naruko, c'est ta dernière journée ici, à l'orphelinat. »

Je la regardai, choquée et excitée. Je n'y croyais pas. La directrice me sourit, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Je pris un grand sac et rangeai mes affaires en vrac rapidement, sous l'œil mauvais de Karin. Une fois mon sac prêt, la directrice et moi quittâmes la chambre. Je commençai à appréhender, et si la famille me détestait ? Que ça se passait mal ? Qui était cette famille ? J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Iruka m'attendre devant l'entrée.

« Naruko ! » S'écria-t-il, me sortant dans mes pensées.

Je sursautai puis accourus vers lui. Il me prit dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de joie et de.. Reconnaissance.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il avait été le seul adulte quand j'étais enfant à avoir cru en moi. C'était grâce à lui que j'étais devenue la femme que j'étais, c'était grâce à lui que je pus apprendre à m'affirmer, à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Je lui devais beaucoup.

Je me défis de son emprise et le laissai entrer dans mon appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière lui.

« C'est mignon. » Fit-il la remarque en faisait le tour du salon des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je partis rapidement dans la cuisine puis mis sur un plateau une bouteille de jus et des cookies. Je regagnai le salon puis déposai le plateau sur la table basse.

« Désolée je n'ai que ça, je ferai des courses demain.

\- Et si on sortait manger ? J'ai envie de manger dans le bar à ramen dont tu m'as tant parlé.

\- Ah euh.. Ok allons-y ! » Répondis-je, un peu au dépourvu.

**XXXX**

On entra dans le restaurant, Chez Ichiraku. Teuchi, le propriétaire, me vit faire mon entrée au restaurant depuis le comptoir. Je ne savais plus c'était quand j'étais venue manger ici.

« Oh Naruko ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Installez-vous, Ayame prendra votre commande. »

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas, lui souriant. Je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'avais mangé ici. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais arrêté de venir ici. On s'installa à la table de libre au fond.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène de beau au Japon ? Et quand est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Kakashi ?

\- Il travaille, il n'a pas pu m'accompagner. » Me révéla-t-il en prenant la carte des menus.

« Je suis venue au Japon pour voir ma blonde préféré. »

Je me grattai l'arrière la tête, un peu nerveuse. Ça me rappelai que je devais me débarrasser de ce tic. Ayame vint à notre table. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au réveillon de 2005.

« Oh Naruko, quelle surprise !

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super ! Je suis revenue au Japon il y a presque deux mois et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais fiancée ? Félicitations ! » S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais vraiment gênée à ce moment là. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je soufflai légèrement.

« Je- On a rompu.. » Lui avouai-je, un peu dans le vague.

« Je-je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle, gênée.

« Je vais prendre vos commandes. » Dit-elle à la hâte, changeant de sujet, avant de prendre nos commandes puis de rebrousser chemin.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Euh oui, juste que ça fait bizarre d'en reparler.

\- Je vois.. »

Iruko n'insista pas, il comprit que c'était un sujet sensible. Je m'en étais remise, enfin j'essayai de m'en convaincre que c'était le cas. Ayame arriva avec nos plats de ramens. Je pris les baguettes et attaquai directement le bol, j'avais vraiment faim.

« Eh bien, je vois que ton amour pour les ramens n'a pas changé ! » Me fit remarquer Iruka, mangeant son bol tranquillement.

« Alors, tu restes ici combien de temps ?

\- Je repars après demain. »

Je restai, silencieuse, un peu déçue qu'il ne reste pas un peu plus longtemps. Le reste du repas fut plus léger, on parlait de tout et de rien, en évitant les sujets un peu fâcheux et gênant.

* * *

_3 février 2011_

« Debout ! » Hurla quelqu'un qui tira mes volets et mes rideaux.

Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis me réfugiai davantage dans mes couvertures. Iruka me tira la couverture.

« Je dois partir dans la soirée, Kakashi m'a appelé et il est malade. Donc je veux profiter de cette dernière journée avec toi ! »

Je rassemblai toutes mes forces pour me lever, j'étais vraiment épuisée mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que je voyais Iruka. Après que j'ai commencé l'université et que j'avais emménagé dans cet appartement avec Kiba, il avait aussi décidé de vivre son rêve : Voyager à travers le monde. Il avait économisé pendant presque vingt ans pour y parvenir. Comme il était enseignant, il enseignait à l'étranger.

**XXXX**

Il m'avait emmené dans tout les endroits où j'aimais y aller quand j'étais lycéenne et étudiante. Le starbuck, passant par le parc, puis par les quartiers de Shibuya. On avait dû retourner à l'appartement pour prendre la valise de Iruka avant de repartir. Cette fois-ci il voulait que je lui montrai la station où j'y allais pour faire du free-drawing.

Je ne savais plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'y étais allée. Il fût un temps où je ne pouvais pas passer ne serait-ce deux jours sans y aller.

On fit notre entrée dans la station de métro, Iruka derrière moi. Certaines personnes étaient déjà sur place en train de faire des graff. On fit le tour, lui racontant des anecdotes. La station avait beaucoup changé, elle était plus spacieuse. Mais un graff attira mon attention, mon graff. J'y avais dessiné mes initiales. Je me souvins du jour où je l'avais fait. Je le scrutai longuement avant de parler, repensant à ces derniers jours où Iruka était là.

« Tu l'as fait exprès.. »

Iruka ne répondit pas, je pouvais sentir son regard de derrière moi. Il avait fait exprès de me ramener dans tout les endroits que j'aimais, où je me sentais le plus à l'aise. De moi-même, je n'y serai jamais retourner.

« Depuis cette rupture, tu as perdu une part de toi. Je sais que ça été dur, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour t'aider, mais maintenant je suis là.. »

Il s'approcha puis me tapota l'épaule.

« Tu as subit beaucoup de pertes dans ta vie, beaucoup de déceptions, et tu en connaîtra encore malheureusement.. » Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. « Mais chaque déception rend plus fort, tu dois te relever comme tu l'as toujours fait.. » Il me tourna pour que je sois face à lui. « Avec ton plus beau sourire. »

Il me sourit, puis me pinça légèrement la joue. Je fis une grimace enfantine avant de lui sourire à mon tour, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci. »

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser le front. En même pas deux jours il m'avait tellement aidé, m'avait rassuré. Son portable sonna, c'était le taxi qui l'attendais devant la galerie de Sasori.

« Je dois y aller Naruko, à bientôt.

\- C'est moi qui viendra vous voir cette fois-ci ! »

Il me sourit avant de quitter la station, me laissant seule. Je m'assis face à mon graff, perdue dans mes pensées.

_« Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée devant ce graff. Je le contemplai. Je l'avais fait à mes vingt ans, je pense, ou peut être vingt et un ans. Mais je me souviens que ce jour là, de mon état d'esprit.. J'étais tellement sûr de moi, je savais où je voulais aller, ce que je voulais faire. Je savais qui j'étais. Cette histoire m'avait presque fait perdre mon identité. Cette année, je décidai de prendre de recul. Cette année j'avais décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour me ressourcer. Mais cette année avait prit une autre tournure pour certains.. »_

_26 mai 2011_

Tayuya et moi décidâmes de passer à l'improviste chez Ino. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, depuis que Omoï avait décidé de se porter volontaire dans l'humanitaire en tant qu'infirmier. Il était parti pour le Kenya, on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui, même Karui n'en avait pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ino, portant uniquement un vieux tee-shirt sale, ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ?! » M'écriai-je presque, inquiète.

Elle souffla, retenant ses larmes. Puis nous avoua.

« Omoï et moi.. Nous avons divorcés. »

Tayuya et moi la dévisagèrent, choquées de la nouvelles. J'étais abasourdie. Ino se recula pour nous laisser entrer dans son appartement. On alla au salon. Tayuya s'installa sur le fauteuil et Ino et moi sur le canapé. Cette dernière se réfugia dans sa couverture, puis prit un mouchoir pour se moucher.

« Le boulot d'infirmier l'a complètement bouffé. Il voulait plus aider, toujours en faire plus pour aider d'autres personnes, me laissant complètement de côté. Et puis un jour, il est revenu à la maison, il m'a annoncé qu'on lui avait donné un boulot d'infirmier, qu'il allait travailler dans l'humanitaire en Afrique, et qu'il partait dans deux jours. Il a accepté le job sans même m'en parler, je n'avais rien dit. Après tout, quelle genre d'épouse je serai à l'empêcher de partir pour aider d'autres personnes ? C'était cette qualité là que j'aimais particulièrement chez lui.. »

Elle souffla avant de reprendre, essuyant ses larmes.

« Il y a une semaine, il m'a appelé, le premier appelle depuis une semaine. Il m'annonce.. »

Elle ria jaune. On pouvait clairement deviner qu'elle était à la fois en colère et triste.

« Il veut passer à autre chose, devenir une personne meilleure. Il ne m'a même pas donné de bons argument, il veut juste plus de moi, ou il a rencontré une autre femme là-bas.. Il a juste.. Changer. » Révéla-t-elle, dans le vague.

« Il m'a plus appelé depuis. »

Elle prit une enveloppe marron, assez grande, dans les mains. Cette enveloppe attira notre curiosité.

« J'ai reçu les papiers du divorce aujourd'hui, son avocat mes les a donné en mains propres.. »

Je la regardai, compatissante, puis la pris dans mes bras.

« Comment on fait pour oublier ? Il m'a blessé comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant..

\- La bière ! C'est la solution pour digérer la nouvelle.. Puis tu dois sortir un peu, changer d'air. Demain accompagne moi en boîte si tu veux. »

Ino se leva à la hâte du canapé, comme si elle avait eu une révélation après ce que lui avait dit Tayuya.

« Tu as raison, lui il a décidé de me rayer de sa vie et de passer à autre chose.. Je dois en faire de même. Je reviens ! »

Elle partit rapidement de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Tayuya. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas que t'abuses un peu.. » Lui fis-je remarquer, m'inquiétant un peu. « Ces derniers temps tu enchaînes les soirées arrosées avec Pakura.

\- On ne vit qu'une fois Naruko.

\- Je dis pas le contraire mais juste que je sais que c'est bientôt le jour où-

\- Je te dis que non. » M'interrompit-elle, plus durement. Tellement que sa voix m'avait fait sursauté.

Je décidai de ne pas en rajouter, je ne voulais pas l'embêter. Ino revint dans la pièce avec trois bières. L'ambiance était un peu plus tendu de mon côté, je décidai de ne pas boire de la soirée, les regardant faire..

_« J'aurais dû plus m'inquiéter plus, être plus insistante.. J'avais échoué dans mon rôle d'ami, voilà. __Vous savez, le réel regret que j'ai eu cette année et je m'en mords les doigts aujourd'hui c'était de ne pas avoir répondu à son appel.. »_

_16 décembre 2011_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mon portable sonnait. Je soufflai avant de prendre mon portable et de voir que c'était Tayuya qui m'appelait. Il était dix heure du soir et j'étais partie en boîte avec elle la veille. Je décidai d'éteindre mon téléphone à ce moment là et de me rendormir.

_« Mais j'avais oublié de la rappeler.. _»

_17 décembre 2011_

Je fermai la porte de l'appartement de Ino derrière moi. Elle avait vraiment besoin de beaucoup de réconfort, elle avait fait expédié les dernières affaires de Omoï. J'entendis mon portable sonné dans ma poche, c'était un numéro masqué. La curiosité prit le dessus et je répondis.

« Allô ?

\- _Naruko ?_

\- Oui c'est moi, c'est qui ?

_\- Je m'appelle Fû Shinora, je suis une amie de Tayuya.. »_

\- Oui, oui ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- _Je- Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.. _»

J'entendis des reniflement à l'autre bout du combiné, comme si elle allait pleurer. Sa voix était un peu cassée.

_« On m'a appelé pour me prévenir que Tayuya était morte d'une overdose tôt dans la matinée. _»

Mihoko posa sa main sur la main de sa mère. La mère souffla, retenant ses larmes, levant la tête. Naruko avait apprit qu'il était impossible de « faire son deuil » car ce serait faire en sorte d'oublier la personne, mais il était impossible pour elle _d'oublier_, tout simplement.

« Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre vous allez en prendre, peut être pour impressionner des gens, ou par curiosité. Et je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous surveiller à chaque chose que vous ferez mais si je venais à perdre l'un de vous deux de cette manière.. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre.. »

Akira la regarda, compatissant. Les enfants commencèrent réellement à comprendre leur mère. Naruko essuya rapidement ses larmes naissantes, avant de reprendre l'histoire.

« Mais au fil des années, j'ai apprit à me pardonner, à encaisser. J'avais aussi apprit que on devait profiter au maximum de la présence des gens qu'on aime car on a qu'une vie, on ne sait pas de quoi est fait le lendemain. J'ai aussi comprit que dans ce genre de.. Tragédie, il ne fallait pas s'isoler, au contraire, il fallait s'entourer pour être épaulé. Ce soir là j'avais trouvé mon _« épaule »_ ».

_28 décembre 2011_

La neige avait recouvert un peu la tombe, mais je pouvais voir ce qui était inscrit dessus. Je m'accroupis puis frôlai des doigts l'inscription gravée sur la tombe.

_Tayuya Watanabe._

_15 février 1987 – 16 décembre 2011_

C'était ses parents qui avait organisé ses funérailles. Je n'y étais pas allée pour deux raisons : Premièrement sa mère ne voulait pas me voir, selon elle c'était de ma faute si Tayuya était tombée dans la drogue, j'étais _« l'une des fréquentations pas nettes de sa fille et que si elle ne m'avait pas rencontré elle serait encore vivante. »_. Et la deuxième raison : Je n'en avais pas la force. Non je n'étais pas prête à dire adieu à mon amie, elle m'avait aidé, soutenu, fait rire.. C'était mon amie, et je l'aimais.

« Bonsoir. »

Je me retournais face à l'origine de la voix. C'était un jeune homme de mon âge, je n'étais pas sûre à cause de l'air sérieux qui était affiché sur son visage. Ses cheveux ébènes cachaient légèrement ses yeux bruns. De la neige recouvrait un peu sur les épaules de son manteau noir. Il avait un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Il ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine tellement sa peau était blanche et net, pouvant rivaliser avec la neige.

« Bonsoir.. »

Il fit un léger hochement de tête avant de poser un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe. On resta silencieux devant la tombe de Tayuya avant qu'il ne coupe le silence.

« J'espérais avoir tord..

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle était la fiancée de l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je l'ai vu sombrer dans l'alcool et la drogue après le décès de Suigetsu.

\- On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de notre aide. » Déclarai-je simplement, pensive, repensant à la petite altercation que j'avais eu avec elle chez Ino.

Je me levais lentement aux côtés de l'homme brun qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la tombe. La neige commença à tomber doucement sur nous.

« Je m'appelle Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa. » Répondit-il à son tour avant de me serrer la main.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**Salutation !**

Je suis (encore) désolée d'avoir prit autant de retard ! Mais ne pensez pas que je me tourne les pouces (loin de là).

J'ai écris une nouvelle fiction : Elle sera publié quand j'aurais fini cette fiction, c'est à dire dans au moins 4 chapitres environ je pense, comme j'ai déjà écrit la fin.. _:'(_

Pour _Vengeance à double Tranchant_ cette fiction est en pause, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand mais je ne publierai pas les prochains chapitres avant de terminer cette fiction.

J'ai également commencé à écrire un OS, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier. Mais comme il est assez long je ne sais pas si ce sera une mini-fiction ou un OS.. Bref.

Disclaimer : Pas les miens.

Note n°1 : Je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions au sujet du père (même si j'en meurs d'envie !) ni confirmer quoi que ce soit. Je veux que vous le découvriez à travers mes chapitres ;)

Note n°2 : C'est la première partie du chapitre, la partie deux je la posterai la semaine prochaine. Avec une surprise ;)

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_« Mon année sabbatique avait été un peu dure au début. J'essayais de faire mon deuil et de reprendre ma vie en main, j'étais à la recherche d'un boulot. Oui, j'étais enfin prête, même si je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais. Ino aussi avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique. Elle avait décidé d'aller ré-habité chez son père, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre dans son ancien appartement, cela lui faisait trop rappeler Omoï. Karui l'avait beaucoup soutenu, elle non plus n'avait pas comprit la décision de son cousin. Elles étaient actuellement à Los Angeles depuis bientôt deux semaines. Moi j'avais décidé de revenir plus tôt de voyage, j'avais confié l'appartement à mon nouveau colocataire et ami. Pour tout le monde, il y avait eu beaucoup de changement cette année. »_

_28 mars 2013_

J'entrai dans mon appartement, frappucino à la main, avec Kiba qui lui, mangeait des pains au chocolat. J'étais partie le chercher à son nouveau lieu travail, il avait décidé de devenir vétérinaire, la médecine humaine ne l'intéressait plus. On entrai dans le salon, un gros carton était en plein milieu de la table basse.

« Je vois que ton futur colocataire va bientôt emménagé.

\- C'est son dernier carton, d'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'il soit en plein milieu du salon, comme ça. »

On décida d'aller à la cuisine, je m'assis sur une chaise et lui s'assit en face de moi.

« Le boulot ? Comment s'est passé ton premier jour en tant que vétérinaire ?

\- Bien ! J'ai trouvé ma place, enfin depuis longtemps. Lorsque je travaillais en tant qu'infirmier, c'était vraiment dur, je n'avais pas d'horaires fixe, je voyais moins Hinata. Malgré ça j'ai réellement aimé faire ce métier.

\- Tu ne m'as pas raconté, mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as soudainement fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je rentrai d'une journée de travail difficile.. »

Début du Flash-Back

Kiba accourut rapidement dans sa voiture, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il pleuvait des cordes et il avait oublié de prendre un parapluie, comme Hinata lui avait suggéré. Il ouvrit la porte conducteur de sa voiture puis souffla de soulagement, une fois à l'abri. Il démarra la voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il était à encore vingt minutes de chez lui en voiture lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonné. Il mit le haut parleur.

« Allô ?

-_ Est-ce-que tu peux venir à l'hôpital ? Il manque du personnel pour le service de nuit._

\- Ok. J'arrive le plus vite possible ! »

Il raccrocha puis regarda dans ses rétroviseurs s'il y avait une voiture, afin qu'il fasse demi-tour. C'était désert, le brouillard prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il tourna. Il sentit une secousse venant du capot. Il freina sec, paniqué.

« Ne me dit pas que- »

Il s'interrompit, puis sortit de la voiture en courant. La pluie était de plus en plus violente, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer. Au loin il vit un petit chiot. Il accourut vers lui. Il enleva son manteau pour couvrir le chien puis il porta le chiot et accourut dans sa voiture. Il plaça le chien à l'arrière puis fouilla dans sa boite à gant à la recherche de sa boite à pansement. Il y sortit des bandages. Il essaya d'atténuer la plaie. Une fois fait il regarda à l'aide de son portable où était le vétérinaire le plus proche. Il était à deux kilomètres en voiture. Il conduisit le plus rapidement possible puis s'arrêta devant le vétérinaire. Il prit le chiot puis ils sortirent de la voiture. La pluie c'était un peu calmé mais pas le cœur de Kiba, il était vraiment paniqué. Il entra précipitamment dans le centre animalier.

« Bonsoir ! J'ai accidentellement renversé ce chiot ! »

L'hôtesse se leva de la chaise, paniquée à son tour.

« Mince le vétérinaire est parti au centre-ville pour prendre nos dîners. Suivez moi ! »

Kiba la suivit à la hâte, ils entrèrent dans une salle, sûrement là où le vétérinaire opérait les animaux. L'hôtesse composa un numéro plusieurs fois, mais ça ne répondait pas.

« Merde il ne répond pas, je sais pas quoi faire !

\- Je suis infirmier, je peux peut-être essayer.. »

Elle lui donna des gants et tout le nécessaire pour opérer le chiot, qui arrivait à peine à aboyer. Il enleva les bandages, puis désinfecta la plaie. Il commença à refermer la plaie, la femme l'aida à stabiliser le chien. Il souffla de soulagement avant de mettre de nouveau bandage. Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus, après tout il n'était pas vétérinaire.

« C'est fini. »

La femme soupira de soulagement à son tour, puis retira ses gants.

Fin du Flash-Back

« J'ai suivi une formation pendant presque cinq mois, comme j'avais été infirmier j'avais acquis quelques bases.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci. Et toi ? Ta recherche d'emploi ?

\- Toujours en cours, en attendant je fais des peintures.

\- Je vois. » Il termina son dernier pain au chocolat.

Il allait parler lorsqu'on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. On se leva en même temps puis on regagna le salon. Mon colocataire entra également dans le salon.

« Salut je ne savais pas que t'allais rentrer aussi tôt Sasuke. » Lui fis-je remarquer, il n'était que dix-sept heures après tout. D'habitude il rentrait à vingt heure, au minimum.

« Je te présente Kiba, et Kiba voici Sasuke, mon nouveau colocataire.

\- Enchanté. » Déclara Kiba en tendant la main.

Sasuke prit sa main et la serra, puis prit le carton avant de le ranger dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Eh bien.. Il me fait rappeler Gaara : Froid comme un iceberg.

\- D'habitude il n'est pas comme ça, enfin il est un tout petit peut plus social, je crois qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée.. » Répondis-je un peu dans le vague, un peu étonné de l'attitude de Sasuke.

Il m'avait beaucoup soutenu, et aidé aussi. Et je l'avais beaucoup soutenu et aidé également. Il avait besoin de changer d'air et de prendre ses distances avec sa famille. Il venait d'une famille très aisé, il m'avait dit que depuis sa naissance ses parents avaient déjà tout prévu pour lui. Il allait hérité des entreprises informatiques de son père, Fugaku Uchiwa. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui dans les informations. Mais cette vie ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

« Je dois y aller, je suis à la bourre !

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à Hinata pour moi.

\- Promis, mais passe à la maison, tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais.. » Déclara Kiba un peu nostalgique, avant de quitter l'appartement à la hâte.

Elle me manquait également, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir devant elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y avait presque un an, à l'anniversaire de Kiba. C'était toujours un peu gênant.

Je décidai d'aller voir Sasuke, il avait l'air assez agacé. Je toquai à la chambre puis entrai dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Il était face à son ordinateur, sur son bureau, portant ses lunettes.

« Tu rentres dans la chambre des gens sans toquer.. Imagine si j'avais été nu.

\- Ça aurait été gênant en effet. » Surenchéris-je avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Sasuke scruta l'écran de son ordinateur, concentré. Moi je le regardai, à la fois curieuse et perplexe, m'asseyant sur son lit. On resta ainsi pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne coupe le silence, qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner Sasuke, qu'il avait même oublié ma présence.

« Alors ? Ta journée ? »

Sasuke soupira avant de tourner sa chaise, me faisant face, il enleva ses lunettes.

« J'étais en réunion avec mon père, enfin toute ma famille quoi. Sauf mon frère, étrangement il n'était pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est officiel, même si tout le monde le savait déjà : mon frère va finalement hérité des entreprises, et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour le seconder, pour être son ombre. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire pour le reste de ma vie. Ce n'est pas que je déteste mon frère mais-

\- C'est vrai que personne n'a envie d'être le second de quelqu'un.. » Fis-je la remarque, terminant sa phrase à sa place.

« Soit je fais ce qu'ils me disent, soit ils me renient de la famille et me déshérite.

\- C'est de ça dont tu as peur ?

\- Non.

\- C'est par rapport à ton _projet _? Tu es très secret à ce sujet.. »

Il soupira, sachant que je n'allais pas le lâcher, puis fouilla dans le tiroir de sa commode et me donna une vingtaine de feuilles. Je pris les feuilles puis les lus rapidement. C'était le début d'un roman qui parlait d'un jeune garçon et des différentes classes sociales.

« C'est toi qui l'a écrit ?

\- Hn.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les groupies mais c'est vachement intéressant !

\- Je ne sais pas.. » Souffla-t-il, en tournant sur sa chaise.

« Tu devrais le publier sous un acronyme, comme ça tu verras si ça plaît au public ou non. Et personne ne sera que c'est toi. Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à réaliser ton rêve.

\- Qui te dit que c'est mon rêve et non pas juste quelque chose de nouveau de que je veux tester ? » Me demanda-t-il froidement, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu sors de ta zone de confort, et puis à chaque fois que tu entreprends quelque chose de nouveau tu as confiance en toi, tu es sûr à cent pour cent de réussir. Ce qui m'exaspère parfois chez toi.. » Lui avouai-je en lui rendant ses feuilles.

J'avais apprit à connaître Sasuke, il était très froid au premier abord mais c'était quelqu'un de sympa et de taquin, si on arrivait à le supporter au quotidien. Pour moi ses réactions étaient devenus prévisibles, et les miennes aussi pour lui.

« Tandis que là, c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel que tu fais. Juste aujourd'hui c'est la première depuis que je te connais que tu t'ouvres autant si je puis dire..

\- D'ailleurs si tu ressors cette histoire je la nierais jusqu'au bout. »

_« Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a jamais admit avoir eu peur de publier son premier livre. »_

* * *

_1er avril 2013_

Je dévisageais le paysage d'un air songeur par la fenêtre de ma chambre, une tasse de thé à la main. C'était mon jour de repos, je n'avais pas grand-chose, voir rien à faire de la journée. Tout le monde travaillait. Surtout que Sasuke était parti à Londres avant-hier pour le travail, donc j'étais vraiment seule. Je soufflai pour la énième fois, puis je bus une gorgée de ma tasse. J'aimerais aussi avoir un job fixe, dans l'art, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. J'entendis mon portable sonné. C'était un appel de Temari. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Temari, c'était quand j'étais allée à New-York il y a quatre mois de cela, avec Ino et Karui. Elle nous avait même présenté à son fiancé, qui était le fils de l'un des plus grand et puissant partenaire des No Subaku.

_« Naruko ?_

\- Oui Temari ? Ça va ?

\- _Super.. Et toi ?_

\- Ça va, mais ton super n'était pas convainquant.. Raconte.

_\- __Ç__a serait trop long à raconter, est-ce-que je peux passer chez toi dans la journée ?_

\- Bien sûr ! » Dis-je à la hâte, un peu étonnée. « Géniale ! À tout à l'heure.

\- _À__ plus._ » Puis je raccrochai.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était onze heure et demi passé. Je m'habillai rapidement, enfilant un jean, un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi puis prit mon portable et mon portefeuille dans mes poches puis accourut à l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures et sortir à la recherche de quoi manger ce midi.

**XXXX**

J'ouvris la porte puis la referma derrière moi. Je terminai coup sec mon frappucino à la vanille, j'en avais ramené deux avec des ramens à emporter. Je déposai le tout au salon. J'entendis la porte sonnée. J'allai l'ouvrir à la hâte et c'était Temari, qui elle aussi avait ramené des plats.

« On a anticipé la même chose. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

On se prit dans les bras puis je la laissai passer pour qu'elle puisse aller au salon. Cela me rappela que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez moi. Elle enleva les sachets et déposa les plats sur la table basse à côté de mes ramens. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et elle sur le canapé.

« Bonne appétit ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de commencer à manger.

Je fis de même et je commençai à manger mes ramens. Ce repas fût silencieux, on était chacunes concentrées à manger nos plats. Mais ce repas était trop silencieux pour moi, surtout que Temari était quelqu'un d'encore plus bavarde que moi. Je décidai d'interrompre le silence, et de reparler de la conversation téléphonique qu'on avait eu tout à l'heure.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien.. Presque..

\- Mais..? » Insistai-je en buvant ma bouteille d'eau.

Elle soupira puis prit une gorgée de son frappucino au café avant de m'avouer :

« Je sors avec Shikamaru depuis deux ans en secret. »

Je m'étouffai avec l'eau que j'étais en train d'ingurgiter, puis toussai.

« Ça va ?

Je levai ma tête vers, elle, choquée, ignorant sa question. Elle était un peu étonnée de ma réaction. Je pris la parole une fois que j'allai mieux.

« Oui oui.. » Lui répondis-je en balayant ma main. « Tu parles de Shikamaru ? Mon ami Shikamaru ?! »

\- Oui.. »

J'étais bouche-bée, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle était fiancé et elle avait réussi à cacher cette relation pendant deux ans. Je secouai la tête puis le dévisagea.

« Comment ?

\- À vrai dire.. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit.. » Avoua-t-elle en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lâché et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux aisselles.

« Je venait de plus en plus souvent au restau d'Asuma et je ne sais pas..J'ai apprit à le connaître, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais je suis promise à un autre.. » Elle essuya sa larme naissante.

« Je ne peux parler à personne de cette relation, à part à toi car tu ne me juges pas.. Tu connais Shika, tu connais ma famille.. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, compatissante. Les membres de la famille No Subaku étaient très durs à approcher, chaque chose que chacun entretenait devait apporter ou être bénéfique à la famille. S'ils apprenait que Temari sortait avec Shikamaru.. Ils seraient capable de la renier, peut-être même pire.

« Mais j'en ai marre de me cacher, c'est pas comme ça que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Ma famille compte, c'est tout pour moi mais.. Je ne suis pas heureuse..

\- Deux ans ce n'est pas rien.. » Lui fis-je remarquer. Je pouvais voir toute sa tristesse sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Car si tu leurs dit tout, ça sera très dur, ils essayeront sans doute de vous séparer. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment.. Tu ne peux plus vivre ainsi.

\- Je sais. »

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était quelque chose d'énorme qu'elle me balançait là.

« Tu en as parlé à Gaara ?

\- Mon frère.. A beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est parti vivre à New York. Il est devenu plus froid, distant.. Je ne sais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai passé des vacances avec lui, on faisait ça chaque année avant..

\- C'est vrai.. Mais c'est compréhensif, vu le domaine dans lequel il travaille.

\- Je sais.. »

Je partis m'asseoir à côté d'elle, puis elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine avant de pleurer. Je lui caressais les cheveux, essayant de la consoler.

* * *

_3 avril 2013_

Je rentrai à l'appartement, après une journée de travail. Celle-ci avait été plus éprouvante que d'habitude. En allant au salon j'aperçus Sasuke, assit sur le canapé, buvant une canette de soda. J'avais oublié qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui.

« Ta journée ?

\- J'en ai marre.. »

Je m'affalai sur le fauteuil avant de lever la tête au plafond et de souffler. Il éteignit la TV avant de me dévisager.

« Quoi ?

\- D'habitude t'arrives toujours à trouver quelque chose de positive dans ta journée.

\- J'ai l'impression que.. Que je ne vais jamais trouver un travail dans le domaine de l'art, est-ce-que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à travailler à l'hôtel ? » Me posai-je moi-même la question à voix haute.

« Si tu continues comme ça, oui. »

Je sursautai, surprise, et dans l'incompréhension.

« Démissionne de ce travail, et consacre-toi entièrement à ta recherche d'emploi.

\- Je ne peux pas, sinon je ne pourrais pas payer ma part de loyer.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, mais trouves-toi un vrai travail, un travail dans lequel tu pourras _vraiment_ t'épanouir. C'est la seule chose que je te demande en retour. »

Mine de rien ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait reboosté, j'en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuyai à coup de manche puis me leva, toute souriante.

« Je t'invite ! Allons chez Ichiraku ! »

Il soupira, exaspéré.

**XXXX**

On termina, ou plutôt je terminai mon troisième bol de ramen avant de m'étirer et de boire de l'eau. Sasuke me regarda, exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de ta semaine ?

\- Pas grand chose.. » Mentis-je, en repensant à Temari.

Depuis qu'elle était venue chez moi je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles, elle était retournée à New York, enfin je n'en étais pas sûre. J'étais mal à l'aise de garder ce secret, surtout à Gaara.

« Tu mens mal.. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter en détails ce que m'avait dit Temari, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler.

« Voilà j'ai une amie qui m'a révélé un secret qui pourrait non seulement lui nuire mais aussi nuire à beaucoup de gens si ce secret est révélé.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je suis dans un dilemme, car je suis amie avec la personne qui serait le plus touché par ce secret s'il est révélé mais aussi je suis amie avec elle, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Tu es le plus proche de qui ?

\- De la personne qui serait le plus touché, mais si je lui dis bah la personne qui m'a révélé son secret m'en voudra.

\- Mais si la personne qui sera le plus touché l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il apprend également que tu étais au courant, il t'en voudra aussi. » Déclara Sasuke avant de boire son verre d'eau.

« Ton choix devras se porter sur la personne avec qui tu es le plus proche. Il n'y a rien de pire que les secrets.

\- La personne.. Que je veux le moins blesser, c'est ça ?

\- Hn. » Conclut Sasuke.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je balançait l'information à Gaara, et que Temari apprenait que c'était moi qui avait tout balancé, elle m'en voudra. Si je ne disais rien, Gaara apprendrait l'information par quelqu'un d'autre et que s'il apprenait que j'étais au courant, il m'en voudra sûrement à vie..

* * *

_4 avril 2013_

Je descendis du bus avant de souffler. Je revenais d'un entretien et j'étais sûre d'une chose : ils n'allaient pas me recontacter. C'était mal vu sur un CV qu'on avait été viré, surtout que je travaillais dans l'un des plus prestigieux musée de Tokyo, ce qui ne m'aidait pas. Il était bientôt treize heure et je marchai d'un pas décidé vers le restaurant d'Asuma où travaillait autrefois Shikamaru. J'y entrai dix minute plus tard avant de l'apercevoir déjà installé autour d'une table. J'accourus presque vers lui.

« Désolée du retard, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue ? » Dis-je à la hâte avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était face à lui et d'enlever ma veste et mon foulard.

« Non je viens aussi d'arriver. Alors ton entretien ?

\- _« Merci beaucoup et à bientôt peut-être. » _» M'exclamai-je en imitant la voix de la femme que j'avais vu durant mon entretien.

« Mal ?

\- Oui.. » Répondis-je démoralisée.

Un serveur vint à notre table pour passer commande avant de s'en aller. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Alors ? » Commença-t-il, voyant que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le serveur revint nous servir nos plats.

« Eh bien.. Je sais tout.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Entre toi et Temari.. »

Il fronça les sourcils, j'avais compris aussitôt que Temari ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle m'avait tout révélé.

« Comment ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Tema est venue me voir il y a trois jours.. Et elle m'a tout raconté.

\- Je vois. » Dit-il simplement avant de piocher dans son assiette.

« Et je voulais savoir ton point de vue.. Par rapport à _ça_.

Il me scruta d'un air grave avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment tout cela à commencer mais juste que.. J'ai apprit à la connaître et elle aussi. Ça s'est fait naturellement.

\- Comment tu vis cette situation ?

\- Au début tout allait bien, jusqu'à qu'elle se fiance avec un autre.. » avoua-t-il avec dégoût. « J'ai l'impression de mener une double vie, je ne peux parler à personne de ma vie privée, on ne se voit uniquement chez moi, par peur que quelqu'un nous surprennent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vas supporter tout ça.»

Il but de l'eau avant de reprendre.

« Tout dépend d'elle..

\- Pas seulement. Si elle révèle à sa famille qu'elle est en couple avec toi, alors qu'elle est promise à un autre, ils vont peut-être la renier, mener votre vie de couple un cauchemar..

\- Elle m'a dit tout ça.. Elle retarde la date de mariage mais elle ne pourra pas faire ça éternellement. Parfois je me dis que si sa famille était au courant, tout serait plus facile. »

Je compatissais, il devait vraiment l'aimer pour supporter tout ça. À présent j'étais sur de ce que j'allais faire.

**XXXX**

Je refermai la porte de l'appartement derrière moi, puis enleva mes chaussures avant de me précipiter sur le canapé. Je pris mon portable des mains avant de composer le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité, à mon grand étonnement.

«_ Allô _?

\- Salut, ça va je ne te dérange pas trop ?

_\- Non, je suis dans mon bureau en train de faire des comptes. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

\- Oui tout va bien de mon côté mais.. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »


End file.
